Screw the Rule! Marry Me!
by NekoMimiMyawMyaw
Summary: "Bukan seperti itu tuan Nidaime, hanya saja kami ingin membantu anda saja" Kakashi yang merasa kasihan dengan Tsunade akhirnya angkat bicara / "Kek, tolong bilang kakek bercanda! Aku mohon!" Tsunade hanya bisa mencoba meraih kakeknya yang tidak menghiraukannya dan terus saja berjalan keluar dari ruang Hokage (Tobirama x Fem!Naruto - Crack Pairing)
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Mengandung Gender Bender, Crack Pairing, Bahasa tidak baku, Imajinasi liar Author, Humor garing, (munkin) OOC, dan masih banyak lagi

 **Summary** : "Bukan seperti itu tuan Nidaime, hanya saja kami ingin membantu anda saja" Kakashi yang merasa kasihan dengan Tsunade akhirnya angkat bicara | "Kek, tolong bilang kakek bercanda! Aku mohon!" Tsunade hanya bisa mencoba meraih kakeknya yang tidak menghiraukannya dan terus saja berjalan keluar dari ruang Hokage

 **Pairing** : Senju Tobirama x Naruko Uzumaki (Main)

* * *

 **Screw the rule! Marry me!**

Prologue

* * *

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang, ia hanya bisa melirik laki-laki yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela sambil menikmati pemandangan desa Konoha yang di sungguhkan oleh jendela tersebut, wajahnya tidak memiliki ekspresi apapun namun Tsunade bisa dengan jelas melihat matanya yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan di saat ia melihat desa yang Tsunade pimpin.

Shizune yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Tsunade hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil melirik laki-laki tersebut dan Tsunade secara bergantian, ia terlihat tidak nyaman dan terlihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa ia ingin sekali pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Oh, jangan salahkan Shizune yang rasanya sudah tidak tahan berada di ruangan tersebut, salahkan laki-laki yang sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa keberadaannya membuat satu-satunya murid dari sang Hokage kelima tersebut mati kutu dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Kek… tolong jelaskan sekali lagi, mengapa kau masih ada di sini…" Tsunade yang akhirnya sudah tidak tahan dengan atmosfer ruangannya memijat keningnya, ia belum minum sama sekali hari itu namun sekarang ia sudah terkena sakit kepala berlebihan, lagi-lagi ini semua salah laki-laki yang ia panggil kakek.

"Hmm…" laki-laki yang ia panggil kakek hanya bergumam pelan, matanya yang berwarna merah terus menatap pemandangan yang ada di depannya seperti menandakan bahwa ia tidak ingin memenuhi permintaan cucunya.

"Kek, jangan keras kepala begitu" Tsunade rasanya ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya dan melempar kursi yang ia duduki seperti biasa di saat ia sedang _stress,_ kakeknya yang satu ini memang sangat keras kepala sehingga membuatnya frustasi, Shizune saja sudah mulai menjaga jarak dari Tsunade.

Akhirnya kakeknya menghela nafas panjang dan membalik tubuhnya jadi ia bisa menghadap Tsunade, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan melirik Shizune yang sedang berusaha sedikit demi sedikit menjauh dari Tsunade dan mengarah ke pintu keluar ruang Hokage.

Shizune langsung membeku di tempat melihat laki-laki yang Tsunade panggil sebagai kakek menatap dirinya, ia merasa kakinya seperti berubah menjadi _jelly_ dan meleleh di tempat, oh ayolah! Siapa yang tidak akan menjadi seperti itu? Ia sedang di tatap oleh sang Hokage kedua yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya!

Matanya yang berwarna merah terang seperti batu ruby dan tajam, wajahnya yang simetri dan rahang yang kuat, rambut seputih salju yang jabrik dan sedikit berantakan, aura dingin dan karisma yang ia keluarkan bisa membuat banyak wanita jatuh hati dan menatap penuh harap dirinya, Shizune tidak percaya bahwa Hokage yang satu ini katanya tidak memiliki pasangan hidup sama sekali!

"Kek, jangan menggoda muridku" Tsunade yang menyadari wajah Shizune yang sudah semerah tomat segar dan gemetaran di tempat menepuk keningnya, ia mendesis pelan untuk membangunkan Shizune yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menatap kakeknya dengan pandangan layaknya anak muda sedang jatuh cinta, oh ayolah! Shizune bukan remaja lagi!

"E-eeeh~!" Shizune langsung membuang mukanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan menggunakan Tonton yang sedari tadi ia pegang, membuat sang babi menghela nafas panjang, ia kewalahan melihat sikap pemiliknya.

"Siapa yang menggoda muridmu? Aku hanya sedang melihat babi yang sedang ia pegang, itu peliharaanmu kah?" Shizune rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali karena berfikir yang tidak-tidak dan merasa ge-er di tatap sang Hokage kedua, ia juga ada perasaan ingin mencekik Tonton entah mengapa.

Tsunade tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, ia membenturkan wajahnya ke mejanya, membuat kakeknya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung "Tsuna, jangan menghancurkan properti, buang-buang uang nanti"

"Oke, jangan mengganti pembicaraan kek! Sekarang katakan kepadaku, mengapa kau masih hidup dan terlihat muda kembali? Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kau dalam pengaruh _edo_ - _tensei_ " Tsunade mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam kakeknya, ia tidak perduli ia terlihat seperti anak durhaka dan tidak sopan, ia lelah dan ingin minum-minum! "Dan jangan jawab aku dengan 'hmm' lagi kek!"

Sang Hokage kedua yang bernama Tobirama Senju menyenderkan tubuhnya di jendela di belakangnya dan menutup matanya, ia terlihat sedang berfikir keras sebentar sebelum membuka matanya dan menatap serius Tsunade "Sejujurnya aku juga kurang tahu"

Tsunade dan Shizune langsung terjungkal mendengar jawaban Tobirama.

"Yang benar saja kek!" Tsunade langsung bangun dari posisinya dan menjambak rambutnya karena frustasi "Kakek seharusnya tahukan? Apa kata dunia melihat sang Hokage kedua hidup kembali tanpa sebab! Memang benar perang dunia keempat telah berakhir dan desa-desa besar sudah berkerja sama dan memiliki hubungan baik namun dunia tetap bisa kacau mendengar berita ini kek!"

"Tsuna, jangan teriak-teriak, tidak pantas wanita berteriak seperti orang barbar seperti itu" Tobirama menatap tidak suka Tsunade dan nada bicaranya persis seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menasehati anak perempuannya sehingga membuat Tsunade semakin stress.

"Permisi, apakah saya mengganggu?" Kakashi yang baru saja datang menatap bingung Tsunade yang memberikan tatapan memelas kepadanya, Shizune yang menatapnya layaknya ia adalah penyelamat dunia dan sang hokage kedua yang menatap bingung dirinya "Ah, dan selamat pagi tuan Hokage kedua, saya sudah dengan kabarnya, tenang saja; saya bisa menjaga rahasia ini"

"…Adakah hubunganmu dengan Sakumo?" Kakashi terdiam sebentar mendengar pertanyaan dari sang Hokage kedua yang menatapnya dengan penuh perhitungan.

"Ya, dia adalah ayahku" Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya namun matanya yang tertutup menjadi pertanda bahwa ia tersenyum, sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar seseorang menyebut nama ayahnya, biasanya orang selalu menyebut ayahnya dengan panggilan ' _silver_ _fang'_ yang melegenda "Aku juga adalah murid dari mendiam Hokage keempat dan ANBU yang berkerja secara langsung dengan Hokage ketiga"

"Ia juga calon Hokage keenam" Tsunade menambahkan, ia kini sudah duduk kembali di kursinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan yang berisi informasi mengenai kakeknya "Jadi kek, ia di sini untuk membantumu"

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali aku kembali mati Tsuna…" Tsunade berniat untuk pergi ke dokter mata—eh lupa, ia _medic_ nin paling berbakat jadi ia akan mengecek matanya sendiri nanti karena ia melihat kakeknya memberikan pandangan memelas kepadanya walau hanya sedetik.

"Bukan seperti itu tuan Nidaime, hanya saja kami ingin membantu anda saja" Kakashi yang merasa kasihan dengan Tsunade akhirnya angkat bicara, sebuah bulir keringat keluar dari keningnya di saat ia menyadari bahwa Shizune sudah ra'ib dari ruangan tersebut

Sang Hokage kedua diam sebentar, ia menatap Kakashi sebentar sebelim mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela yang ada di belakang Tsunade, ia menatap lekat-lekat pahatan wajah kakaknya, Hokage pertama; Hashirama Senju "Klan Senju sudah tinggal kau saja Tsuna kalau aku sudah pergi lagi"

Tsunade terdiam, tangannya menggenggam erat gulungan yang tadi sedang ia pegang sebelum senyuman sedih terlukis di bibirnya karena ia tahu mengapa kakeknya tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu "Aku sudah tidak bisa mencintai laki-laki lain kek, semenjak Dan meninggal aku merasa bahwa tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menggantikan dirinya lalu setelah aku berfikir akan mencoba _move on_ … Orochimaru menghianati desa dan Jiraiya merasa sangat terbebani…"

Kakashi diam saja, ia hanya bisa menatap iba Tsunade karena ia tahu rasanya kehilangan semua orang yang ia sayangi, tangannya yang ia kantongi mengepal mengingat teman-teman satu timnya dan gurunya; ia merasa bahwa apa yang terjadi terhadapnya mirip dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Tsunade.

"Maka dari itu, tidak ada yang bisa membantuku, sama sepertimu" Tsunade membulatkan matanya dan menatap tidak percaya apa yang kakeknya baru katakan, apakah sekarang kupingnya juga bermasalah? Apakah benar kakeknya secara tidak langsung mengimplikasikan bahwa ia menginginkan keturunan?

"Kakek… jangan bilang…" Tsunade berani bersumpah melihat pipi kakeknya sedikit memerah dan mata rubynya mencoba tidak menatap secara langsung dirinya, oh kami-sama, sepertinya apa yang ia duga ternyata benar "Kau… ingin pendamping hidup atau keturunan?"

Sang Hokage kedua membuang mukanya, tubuhnya sedikit menegang dan posturnya menjadi kaku, membuat cucunya terkekeh pelan karena mengetahui bahwa ia sedang canggung dan mencoba menyembunyikannya "Bukan kemauanku"

"Jadi aku di beri hukuman oleh _Shinigami_ karena sudah menciptakan jutsu yang membuatnya… kewalahan, aku di beri hukuman untuk… menghidupkan kembali klan Senju karena itu adalah salah satu klan yang langsung berasal dari sang _sage of the six path_ …" Tobirama melirik cucunya yang memberikan tatapan layaknya ia adalah alien dari planet lain "Aku juga tidak mengerti…"

"Kalau begitu bagai mana kalau kami carikan anda pendamping hidup?" Kakashi langsung mengutarakan idenya dan langsung di sambut tatapan penuh persetujuan dari Tsunade.

"Tenang saja kek! Di sini banyak perempuan-perempuan cantik dan berbakat! Aku yakin kakek akan suka!" Tsunade langsung mengeluarkan sebuah buku berisikan data-data mengenai kunoichi di desa mereka dan mulai memilih-milih tanpa persetujuan kakeknya.

"Aku… tidak mau" Tsunade langsung membuat ekspresi aneh di saat ia mendengar apa yang kakeknya katakan, wajahnya seperti campuran antara kesal, sedih dan frustasi.

"Kakek… jangan bilang kalau kakek—"

"Jangan berani-berani menyelesaikan omonganmu Tsuna, aku masih seratus persen normal" Tobirama memberikan tatapan mautnya kepada Tsunade yang hanya cemberut melihat dirinya.

"Yah kalau begitu jangan membantah kek! Shizune! Bawakan data-data mengenai perempuan yang ada di konoha" Perintah Tsunade kepada Shizune yang ternyata bersembunyi di balik pintu masuk ruang Hokage yang langsung di lakukan oleh Shizune tanpa di suruh dua kali.

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja perempuan yang aku inginkan sudah… tidak ada…" Tsunade bisa melihat bahwa kakenya memandang sedih pedesaan Konoha dari jendela di belakangnya, ia tidak pernah mendengar bahwa kakeknya yang satu ini pernah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita bahkan dulu sebelum mati.

"Kek… jangan bohong deh, aku tahu kakek selalu _single_ bahkan sebelum kakek meninggal" Tsunade asal berbicara tanpa mengetahui bahwa apa yang ia katakan seperti sebuah panah yang menancap tepat di harga diri kakeknya "Makannya banyak yang mengira kalau kakek itu homo"

Kakashi menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan berpura-pura batuk untuk menyembunyikan bahwa dirinya ingin sekali tertawa mendengar apa yang Tsunade katakan, ia masih mau hidup jadi mana munkin ia menertawakan sang Hokage kedua terang terangan, terimakasih banyak.

"Bukan itu…" Tobirama mengerang pelan, ia tahu bahwa banyak orang mengira bahwa ia homo, demi kami-sama! Bahkan dulu banyak laki-laki homo yang mengira dirinya juga homo dan mencoba mendekatinya! Ia bukannya mau sombong namun ia tahu bahwa dirinya termasuk ke dalam kategori laki-laki yang tampan dan berkarisma, tipe laki-laki idaman wanita, jadi tidak heran melihat banyak orang mengira dirinya homo karena tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun dan malah menjadi _workaholic_ "Yang aku maksud… perempuan yang aku mau sudah tidak ada lagi…"

"Coba jelaskan kepada kami, apa maksud dari perempuan yang kakek mau sudah tidak ada? Jangan putus asa, pasti masih ada perempuan yang memenuhi kriteria kakek, masih banyak ikan di laut kek, ikan betulan juga ada kok; kita bisa minta wanita dari Kirigakure" Tsunade tidak memperdulikan tatapan maut dari kakeknya karena candaan yang ia buat dan ia menyeringai melihat Kakashi yang sudah membuang mukanya dan berjuang untuk menahan tawa.

"Uzumaki" Tobirama mendengus melihat reaksi Kakashi dan Tsunade mendengar apa yang ia katakan "Aku mau wanita Uzumaki"

"Kek… yang benar saja…" Tsunade menganga lebar dan menatap tidak percaya kakeknya.

"Sudah aku bilang, perempuan yang aku inginkan sudah tidak ada, oh! Tidak menghitung perempuan Uzumaki berkacamata yang aku temui saat perang, ia sudah cinta mati dengan Sasuke Uchiha dan aku sudah jijik melihatnya" Tobirama mendecih pelan mengingat wanita Uzumaki yang bila ia ingat bernama Karin, ia tadinya sempat senang melihat bahwa klan Uzumaki masih ada namun langsung kecewa melihat sifat dari gadis tersebut "Dulu aku pernah melihat betapa senangnya kakak dengan kak Mito, aku memang menginginkan pendamping hidup namun tidak pernah menemukan yang memenuhi kriteriaku dan aku menyadarinya sangat terlambat bahwa aku ingin memiliki pendamping hidup yang merupakan keturunan Uzumaki seperti kakak"

"Di saat aku ingin mendapatkan pendamping hidup dari klan Uzumaki, aku keburu di angkat menjadi Hokage kedua sehingga aku tidak bisa memikirkan untuk memiliki pendamping hidup, apa lagi sedang ada perang lagi… dan sekarang di saat aku mendapat kesempatan lagi, klan Uzumaki sudah tidak ada dan satu-satunya wanita Uzumaki yang ada malah menempel dengan seorang Uchiha" Tobirama tersenyum masam mengingat masa lalunya, ia berkali-kali iri melihat kakaknya yang bermanja-manja dan terlihat sangat mesra dengan Mito "Jadi karena itu aku tidak akan memiliki pasangan sekarang juga…"

Tobirama menyelesaikan ceritanya dan mendapati Tsunade dan Kakashi yang terlihat tidak nyaman dan saling melirik, mata mereka di tutupi bayangan poni masing-masing dan ekspresi serius terlukis di wajah mereka namun Tobirama bisa melihat bahwa mereka berdua keringat dingin "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua…"

Tsunade langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk pundak kakeknya, senyuman yang di paksakan terlukis di wajahnya dan matanya berkedut berkali-kali "Hahaha, aku mengerti kek, bagai mana kalau kakek liburan saja? Ke suna? Ke Kumo? Ke manaaa saja yang kakek mau"

"Tuan Nidaime tidak usah khawatir, lupakan wanita Uzumaki! Masih banyak wanita yang tidak kalah menarik!" Kakashi tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di samping Tobirama dan menepuk punggungnya juga ekspresinya juga sama seperti Tsunade.

"Kalian ini kenapa?" Tobirama mencoba menjauh dari cucunya dan Kakashi, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat Tsunade dan Kakashi melepaskan punggungnya.

"Sudah lah kek! Kakek selalu berkerja jadi luburan saja ya? Satu tahun, dua tahun, lima tahun, terserah kakek!" Tsunade malah semakin mendekat dan menggenggam erat punggung Tobirama, begitu juga dengan Kakashi.

Di pikiran mereka hanya ada satu: _**Lindungi Naruko!**_

Mereka berdua tidak ingin sang gadis yang di panggil sebagai pahlawan dunia di jadikan tumbal untuk memenuhi keinginan dari sang Nidaime Hokage, apa kata dunia? Di saat mereka mendengar Naruko akan di nikahkan secara paksa?

Tsunade bisa membayangkan sang Kazekage yang merupakan mantan Jinchuriki dan Bee yang masih menjadi Jinchuriki dari Hachibi mengamuk mendengar 'adik kecil' mereka akan di nikahkan secara paksa, lalu ada lelaki Uchiha kelewat posesif yang juga menganggap Naruko sebagai adiknya yang akan mengamuk nantinya, dan jangan melupakan Kakashi! Ia sudah seperti kakak yang bahkan sudah di tugaskan secara langsung oleh Minato untuk menjadi kakak angkat dari Naruko!

"Eh? Uzumaki? Kalau Uzumaki ada Karin da—" Sebelum Shizune, yang baru saja masuk ke dalan ruangan yang mendengar omongan di ruangan Hokage di perjalanannya ke dalam ruangan, bisa menyelesaikan omongannya, Tsunade buru-buru memotongnya.

"Tadi sudah di bilang kalau kakek tidak mau Karin! Sudah tidak usah di bahas! Jadi kakek mau liburan ke mana?" Tsunade berkata dengan lantang dan menatap tajam Shizune yang membatu karena tidak tahu apa kesalahannya.

Tsunade dan Kakashi menghela nafas lega dalam hati karena mereka tahu bahwa Naruko kini sedang pergi ke Sunagakure untuk menemui temannya yang adalah Kazekage dan tidak akan kembali selama seminggu—

"Nenek! Aku telah kembali!" Naruko tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melompat-lompat penuh semangat "Aku bawa oleh-oleh!"

Tsunade dan Kakashi merasa seperti dunia sudah runtuh dan mereka berdua hanya bisa membatu di tempat melihat Naruto yang sedang melompat-lompat dan tidak bisa diam.

"Oh, Naruko! Kau cepat sekali kembalinya, bukannya kau seharusnya pulang minggu depan?" Shizune yang tidak menyadari atmosfer ruangan serta ekspresi Kakashi dan Tsunade tersenyum melihat sang Uzumaki yang memberikannya sebuah kain sebagai oleh-oleh dari Suna.

"Tidak jadi! Gaara ternyata akan ke sini hari ini jadi aku ikut pulang! Aku juga membelikan minuman untuk Nenek! Wah Sensei ada di sini juga! Loh? Itu kenapa ada Nidaime juga?" Naruko yang tidak menyadari atmosfer ruangan seperti Shizune hanya tersenyum lebar dan meletakkan minuman yang menjadi oleh-oleh untuk Tsunade di atas mejanya "Yasudah lah, tidak penting! Aku mau pergi makan dulu! Iruka-sensei janji akan menraktirku ramen! Dadah!"

Naruko langsung melambai kepada Tsunade dan Shizune sebelum melompat keluar melalui jendela di belakang meja kerja Tsunade dengan cuek.

Hening.

"Yang tadi itu…" Nidaime akhirnya memecahkan keheningan, Kakashi dan Tsunade menegak ludahnya dengan susah payah mendengarnya, keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh mereka.

"Oh? Naruko Uzumaki, seharusnya anda sudah tahu bukan? Bukannya saat peperangan anda sudah bertarung bersama dengannya?" Shizune menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap bingung Tobirama, ia tidak melihat Kakashi dan Tsunade yang memberikan kode kepadanya untuk berhenti berbicara.

"Tapi dia laki-laki…"

"Oh! Aku juga lihat! Tidak Nidaime-sama, Naruko adalah perempuan, hanya saja karena kekuatan dari luar, yang aku dengar berasal dari Kyuubi bercampur dengan kekuatan dari Ootsuki, mengubah penampilannya seperti laki-laki, ia sebenarnya perempuan kok"

"Rambut kuning…"

"Anda sudah bertemu dengan sang hokage keempat bukan? Ia adalah ayah kandung dari Naruko dan ibunya adalah Uzumaki yang bernama Kushina"

"Oh…"

"jadi wanita Uzumaki masih ada dua, yang satu Uzumaki Karin dan satu lagi Uzumaki Naruko walau Naruko bukan keturunan murni"

Tsunade dan Kakashi secara perlahan menoleh ke arah Tobirama, wajahnya terlihat berharap-harap cemas melihat ekspresi apa yang di kenakan oleh sang Nidaime Hokage.

Tsunade langsung ingin pingsan seketika melihat kakeknya yang wajahnya kemerah-merahan, mulutnya tertarik ke atas dan matanya berbinar-binar, ia tahu ekspresi itu; itu adalah ekspresi yang sama di saat Hashirama melihat Mito!

Kakashi sudah pingsan duluan.

"Berikan aku semua data-data mengenai Uzumaki Naruko" Tobirama langsung berjalan ke arah Shizune tanpa menghiraukan cucunya yang memasang ekspresi shyok berat dan Kakashi yang sudah pingsan, ia mengambil data yang di berikan oleh Shizune dan berjalan keluar ruangan Hokage.

"Kek, tolong bilang kakek bercanda! Aku mohon!" Tsunade hanya bisa mencoba meraih kakeknya yang tidak menghiraukannya dan terus saja berjalan keluar dari ruang Hokage.

Shizune hanya menatap bingung Kakashi dan Tsunade "Kalian berdua kenapa…"

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **!Author Notes!**

Cerita ini hanya sebuah selingan kok, hanya ada 3 chapter dan untuk menghilangkan writer block agar saya bisa melanjutkan cerita saya yang lain.

Crack pairing, iya, saya suka crack pairing...

Sekarang saya mau hiatus dua minggu dulu, mau ujian, cerita ini hanya untuk merayakan saya yang akan ujian pada hari kamis… hahaha… miris…

Up-date kemunkinan paling cepat hari jum'at tanggal 24, sekian terimakasih!

 _Review Please_


	2. Tobirama POV

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Mengandung Gender Bender, Crack Pairing, Bahasa tidak baku, Imajinasi liar Author, Humor garing, (munkin) OOC, dan masih banyak lagi

 **Summary** : "Bukan seperti itu tuan Nidaime, hanya saja kami ingin membantu anda saja" Kakashi yang merasa kasihan dengan Tsunade akhirnya angkat bicara | "Kek, tolong bilang kakek bercanda! Aku mohon!" Tsunade hanya bisa mencoba meraih kakeknya yang tidak menghiraukannya dan terus saja berjalan keluar dari ruang Hokage

 **Pairing** : Senju Tobirama x Naruko Uzumaki (Main)

Tobirama (Reincarnated): 23 Years Old

Naruko: 18 years old

* * *

 **Screw the rule! Marry me!**

Tobirama Point of View

* * *

Apa salahku? Aku hanya laki-laki normal yang masih lajang, jadi bukankah hal yang normal bila aku tertarik dengan perempuan? Terlebih lagi di saat aku sudah sendirian dalam jangka waktu yang lama, lalu aku menemukan wanita impianku dan mereka memintaku untuk melepaskannya begitu saja?

Karena itu lah aku menatap kosong cucuku dan seseorang yang katanya adalah calon Hokage ketujuh, anak dari Sakumo Hatake yang bernama Kakashi Hatake, aku tidak meragukan kemampuannya; dulu ayahnya adalah anak yang sangat berbakat dan jenius, baik hati dan merupakan pemimpin yang menyayangi anak buahnya serta rekan satu timnya, mirip Hiruzen, sang Sandaime Hokage.

"Kek, tolong pikirkan sekali lagi! Kami bisa menemukan wanita yang lebih baik" Cucuku, sang Hokage keenam memijat keningnya dan mengatakan hal yang sama berkali-kali, aku sampai bosan menjawabnya.

"Sudah di katakan bahwa wanita Uzumaki hanya tinggal dua" Aku menggeleng dengan pelan, yang benar saja, mereka berdua sangat keras kepala! Apakah sebuah kesalahan baginku bila aku menyukai sang Uzumaki berambut kuning cerah itu?

"Bisakah wanita lain? Selain Naruko!" Cucuku yang biasa aku panggil Tsuna menatap penuh harap diriku, aku bahkan bisa melihat Hatake memberikanku tatapan yang sama.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak akan memaksanya! Aku akan mencoba mendekatinya" Aku menghela nafas panjang, mereka berdua keras kepala sekali, sudah berkali-kali aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan mencoba mendekatinya dan melamarnya nanti, bukan menyuruh mereka menikahkan aku dengannya secara paksa!

"Ano..." Sekertaris cucuku yang berdiri agak jauh dariku sepertinya ingin berbicara, namun ia berusaha sebisa munkin untuk tidak menatap atau melihatku secara langsung membuatku memutar bola mataku dengan bosan. Bukannya ingin sombong namun memang benar, laki-laki keturunan Senju memiliki daya tarik yang tidak kalah dengan Uchiha dengan cara kami sendiri, bila keturunan Uchiha sangat terkenal dengan sifat mereka yang dingin dan aura superior yang mereka miliki, maka kami keturunan Senju memiliki karisma dan aura kedewasaan yang kami keluarkan.

Walaupun kakak berbeda jauh dari kata 'dewasa' begitu juga dengan adikku yang lain, semua berkat ibu yang merupakan wanita dari sebuah klan yang tidak di kenal, ibu adalah seorang wanita yang sangat lembut dan baik hati, ia seperti tidak pantas berada di sebuah medan perang karena kebaikan dan kepolosannya, entah bagai mana Butsuma, ayahku, bisa mendapatkan wanita seperti itu, yang aku tahu bahwa tubuh ibu lemah dan meninggal tidak lama setelah Itama lahir.

Namun daya tarik tersebut membuatku menjadi sedikit keras kepala bila mengenai pasangan hidup, dulu banyak sekali yang menggodaku hanya karena tertarik dengan penampilanku atau hanya mengejar tahta saja karena aku adalah Hokage kedua dan adik dari Hokage pertama.

Kakak iparku, Mito adalah gambaran wanita yang sangat baik, ia menikahi kakakku karena berdasarkan cinta, bukan karena apa-apa, munkin karena mengetahui bahwa Mito tidak tertarik dengan tahta atau penampilannya, kakakku jatuh cinta kepadanya pada pandangan pertama.

Entah munkin karena kami kakak beradik, aku jadi merasakan hal yang sama dengan kakakku, aku jatuh hati kepada seorang wanita Uzumaki yang tidak tertarik dengan tahta (yah walaupun tahta yang aku katakan memang sudah akan menjadi miliknya) atau hanya karena penampilanku.

Anak dari mendiam Hokage keempat dan seorang wanita Uzumaki, Naruko Uzumaki adalah wanita yang sangat special, aku tahu itu.

Walau baru kenal dengan ayahnya sebentar, aku dan Minato bisa berkerja sama dengan baik, sifat kami sama walau aku masih tidak mengerti dengan sifatnya yang suka membuat sebuah _jutsu_ dengan nama yang kelewat panjang dan sulit di sebut, membuatku ingin tertawa saja.

Walau pada nyatanya, Naruko malah lebih mirip kakakku dalam sifat, serius; aku seperti melihat Naruko waktu di peperangan adalah kak Hashirama di saat ia masih muda, dengan pengecualian Naruko tidak suka berjudi walau ia memiliki keberuntungan di atas rata-rata, Naruko juga kadang terlihat sedikit lebih bodoh dari kakaknya, namun setelah mengetahui bahwa ia perempuan...aku menganggap dirinya sangat imut.

"Kek... jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai Naruko" Tsuna menatapku layaknya aku adalah orang mesum, padalhal aku hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat wajah calon istiriku (bodo amat, aku akan menganggapnya calon istriku, titik!).

"Aku tidak berfikir yang aneh-aneh, hanya mengingat di mana Naruko mirip sekali dengan kakak saat di peperangan" Aku menggeleng dengan pelan melihat reaksi Tsuna, ia terlalu berlebihan sekali "Walau ia malah terlihat lebih bodoh... buang-buang _chakra_ di tengah-tengah peperangan"

"Mirip ibunya" Aku mengalihkan perhatianku kali ini ke arah Hatake, ia terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu, aku bisa melihat di balik maskernya ia sedang tersenyum hangat.

Aku sudah membaca dari data-data milik Naruko bahwa Hatake adalah gurunya, namun tidak sembarang guru, aku melihat banyak laporan bahwa Hatake berkali-kali mencoba mengadopsi Naruko dan selalu di tolak oleh Hiruzen, bahkan Homura dan Koharu juga tidak memperbolehkan dirinya.

Setelah melakukan penelitian lebih lanjut, aku menemukan bahwa Hatake adalah murid dari mediam ayah Naruko dan sangat dekat dengan ibunya Naruto, tidak aneh melihat dirinya sangat protektif dan menyayangi Naruko setelah mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah kek" Aku terbangun dari lamunanku dan kini kembali menatap Tsuna yang terlihat sangat kelelahan, aku secara diam-diam menyeringai, sepertinya aku menang dan Tsuna mengaku kalah "Akan aku biarkan kau mencoba mendekati Naruko"

Tiba-tiba saja Hatake kini sudah berada di sampingku, matanya tertutup dan ia tersenyum lebar, namun aura yang ia keluarkan sudah seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin, pantas saja ia di katakan anak yang jenius dan mantan kapten ANBU "Namun saya mohon anda jangan coba macam-macam dengannya, saya tidak peduli anda adalah Hokage kedua, _ninken_ ku yang lucu-lucu butuh mainan baru, mereka sudah bosan dengan yang lama"

"Aku masih punya harga diri, tidak munkin aku akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, tenang saja" Aku hanya memutar bola mataku dengan bosan, mereka semua berlebihan dan terlalu protektif terhadap Naruko, ayolah, ia yakin Naruko bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, ia sudah menyelamatkan dunia; siapa yang berani macam-macam dengannya?

"Tapi harus aku peringatkan kek" Tsuna tiba-tiba menjadi serius lagi, ia memang keturunan kakakku, cepat sekali berubah moodnya "Naruko memiliki banyak penggemar dan juga banyak orang yang sangat protektif terhadapnya"

"Aku sudah tahu itu" Aku bukan di panggil jenius hanya sebagai gurauan, aku sudah tahu bahwa Naruko Uzumaki memiliki sifat yang di sukai oleh banyak orang, ia sudah mengetahui siapa saja yang harus ia hadapi nanti bila ingin mendapatkan hati sang gadis Uzumaki.

"...Penguntit" Aku menatap tajam Tsuna, aku bukan penguntit! Aku hanya mencoba mengenal lebih baik calon istriku!

"Humph, yasudah, aku mau menemui Naruko dulu" Aku langsung _s_ _hunshin,_ meninggalkan Tsuna yang membenturkan kepalanya ke mejanya dan Hatake yang seperti berdoa meminta maaf kepada Hokage keempat, mereka berlebihan sekali! Ambil contoh sekertaris milik Tsuna! Ia terlihat biasa-biasa saja; walau aku dengan blak-blakan tidak memperdulikan bahwa sekertaris Tsuna yang satu itu sebenarnya tidak peka.

* * *

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan sang gadis Uzumaki, aku sudah mengetahui tempat yang biasa sang gadis datangi—sekali lagi aku katakan, aku bukan penguntit! Hanya melakukan sedikit penelitian melalui data-data milik sang Uzumaki!

Kini sang gadis yang bernama Naruko tengah duduk di atas sebuah ayunan sambil menatap nostalgia sekolahan ninja yang ada di depannya, ia tersenyum kecil sambil sesekali mengayunkan ayunannya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan sekolahan itu?" Aku membuka pembicaraan dan melompat ke samping Naruko, membuat seakan-akan bahwa aku baru sampai dan tidak sengaja melihat dirinya.

"Tidak kok, hanya sedang mengingat-ingat masa kecilku" Naruko tentu saja sudah mengetahui keberadaanku, ia adalah ninja tipe _sensor_ yang berbakat, terlebih lagi dengan bantuan sang _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Nidame-san bisa masih berada di sini? Bukannya Hagoromo-san sudah mengirim anda kembali?"

Aku menyenderkan tubuhku di pohon di sebelah Naruko, sepertinya ia tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi aku sedang memperhatikan wajahnya "Aku di hukum oleh _Shinigami_ karena menciptakan edo-tensei"

Naruko kali menatap secara langsung diriku, membuatku bisa melihat lebih jelas wajahnya yang cantik jelita dan matanya yang berwarna biru cerah, entah mengapa luka yang ada di pipinya terlihat imut di mataku "Di hukum?"

"Panjang ceritanya, intinya aku sedang di hukum" Kataku dengan singkat sebelum mengalihkan perhatianku kembali ke sekolah ninja yang aku dirikan, banyak para calon ninja sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya dan ada juga yang sedang bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Hee... Kurama bilang hukumannya sepadan" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan menatap bingung Naruko, siapa pula itu Kurama? Dan berani-beraninya ia berkata hal tidak sopan seperti itu kepada diriku.

"Kurama juga bilang kalau jutsu yang kau ciptakan itu sangat merepotkan" Kata Naruko lagi namun ia sekarang tertawa pelan dan kembali mengayunkan ayunannya.

"Kurama?" Aku melirik sang Uzumaki yang masih tertawa, aku tidak menemukan data mengenai orang yang Naruko panggil sebagai Kurama, siapa itu? Tidak ada informasi mengenai dirinya sama sekali di data milik Naruko.

"Kyuubi, ia punya nama; namanya Kurama" Pantas saja, tidak tertulis sama sekali nama dari sang rubah berekor sembilan, bahkan ia tidak tahu monster itu punya nama "Semua Biiju punya nama"

Aku menatap penuh arti Naruko, hampir aku lupa bahwa Naruko adalah seorang Jinchuriki dari sang _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ , seperti Mito. Aku tersenyum miris, semakin lama aku semakin menyadari kesamaan di antara diriku dan kakak, kami memang kakak beradik ya.

"Hebat ya, kamu bisa membuat sang _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ jadi seperti itu..." Aku menyeringai dalam hati melihat reaksi Naruko di saat aku memujinya, aku tahu bahwa Naruko sangat suka di puji.

"Hehehe! Dengan cinta dan kasih sayang tentunya!" Oh lihat itu, wajahnya sedikit memerah dan matanya berbinar-binar, membuatku gemas saja, namun tentu saja wajahku tetap datar di luar, aku bisa dengan baik mengendalikan emosi dan ekspresiku.

"Kau mirip ayahmu ya" Nah, matanya semakin berbinar-binar dan senyumannya melebar, aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipinya.

"Benarkah?" Naruko bangun dari ayunannya dan menatap penuh harap diriku, ia melompat-lompat dengan antusias.

"Di saat peperangan dan sebelumnya aku sudah bertemu dan berbicara dengan ayahmu, harus aku akui, ayahmu sangat bertalenta dan mirip denganku" Aku melirik pohon yang berada tidak jauh dariku, aku tentu saja bisa melihat dengan jelas ada seseorang yang memata-mataiku dan aku tahu itu adalah ANBU suruhan Tsuna.

"Aku bisa ceritakan lebih banyak lagi namun sepertinya ini sudah jam makan siang" aku menyeringai diam-diam melihat ekspresi Naruko dan ia langsung menarik tanganku.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan kepadaku sambil makan siang! Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak!" Aku menyeringai dan melirik ANBU yang di kirim oleh Tsuna, oh aku tahu bahwa Tsuna sedang mereka kejadian ini dan menontonnya secara langsung.

Satu kosong untukku, hah, jangan remehkan aku Tsuna. Aku yakin cucuku yang satu itu sedang membenturkan kepalanya ke mejanya, membuatku harus menahan tawa.

* * *

"Nona Tsunade... sejak kapan tuan Nidaime bisa modus seperti itu..."

"Kau tidak tahu Kakashi... laki-laki Senju memang seperti itu..."

"Narukoooooo!"

"Mari kita berdoa semoga saja ketidak peka'an Naruko bisa mengalahkan karisma kakekku..."

"Karisma..."

"Iya Karisma..."

"Itu bukannya modus ya..."

"Itu juga"

"Tuhan... tolong jaga kesucian Naruko..."

"Kalian berdua berlebihan sekali..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya setelah aku berhasil mengajak Naruko makan bersamaku dan setelah itu mengobrol sebentar, aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu.

Namun tentu saja dengan membawa sesuatu yang aku yakin bisa menarik perhatiannya.

"Sup kacang merah!" Naruko menatap penuh harap diriku yang memperlihatkannya sekantung penuh bahan-bahan untuk membuat salah satu makanan kesukaannya, aku tentu saja langsung di perbolehkan masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Akan aku bantu memasaknya" Nah, lagi-lagi Naruko memberikan tatapan seperti aku adalah seorang dewa, alangkah mudahnya membuat gadis yang satu ini senang.

"Anda bisa memasak?" Naruko berjalan ke sampingku dan mengambil sekantung kacang merah yang ada di sampingku dan mulai mencucinya.

"Tentu saja, dulu waktu perang kami harus belajar memasak agar bisa bertahan hidup di luar" Naruko menatap diriku lagi dengan pandangan yang sama dan mengangguk dengan antusias, tuhan; tolong berkati diriku dengan kesabaran dan penahan yang kuat, gadis yang satu ini sering sekali menggodaku tanpa ia sendiri sadari.

Selama berberapa menit kami tidak berbicara apa-apa karena sibuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing dengan diriku sesekali melirik Naruko, sepertinya ia sedikit kesulitan memotong berberapa bahan.

"Susah... aku masih belum terbiasa menggunakan tangan baruku..." Naruko cemberut dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pisau untuk memegang tangannya yang di perban, tangan yang sama yang telah hancur di saat menyegel Kaguya.

Aku berhenti mengaduk sup dan mematikan kompor sebelum berjalan ke belakang Naruko, aku memegang kedua tangan Naruko dan pelan-pelan menggerakkannya, memberikan Naruko contoh untuk memotong dengan baik dan benar.

"Kau bisa-bisa memotong jarimu tanpa sengaja kalau seperti itu, pegang pisaunya seperti ini dan lalu sebelah tanganmu kamu kepalkan dan letakkan di atas bahan yang kau potong; jadi kau tidak akan memotong jarimu tanpa sengaja" Aku menjelaskan sambil menggerakan tangan Naruko, tanganku terus menggenggam tangan Naruko dan melanjutkan memotong bahan di depanku, seperti layaknya seorang ninja pengguna _kugutsu_ denagan Naruko sebagai bonekanya.

"Ooh! Aku pernah lihat kak Ayame melakukan hal yang sama! Aku kira untuk apa! Kalau saja aku tahu ini pasti dulu aku tidak akan terluka!" Naruko tersenyum lebar dan menatap takjub tangannya yang sedang aku gerak tanpa merasa risih atau terganggu dengan diriku yang jelas-jelas masuk ke dalam areal nyamannya dan memegang tangannya.

Aku melirik ke arah jendela yang ada di sampingku dan menyeringai, melihat ANBU yang sama sedang bersembunyi dan memperhatikanku secara diam-diam.

Dua kosong, aku menang lagi Tsuna.

* * *

"NARUKOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Tuhan! Setidak peka apa gadis itu!"

"MURIDKU YANG SANGAT LUCU, KENAPAAAA?"

"Shizune! Kirim Sakura ke apartemen milik Naruko!'

"Bawa Sasuke juga!"

"Kalian berdua..."

* * *

Aku menatap kosong kedua murid lain dari Hatake dan juga rekan satu kelompok Naruko yang kini sedang berbicang-bincang dengan Naruko, yah; sang gadis berambut pink dan Naruko yang berbincang-bincang, sang bocah Uchiha hanya mendengarkan saja namun sesekali ia mengangguk; menandakan ia mendengarkan perbincangan mereka berdua.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa sang bocah Uchiha yang sangat mirip dengan Izuna (membuatku sedikit merinding dan bersalah saja, kenapa ia harus mirip dengan mendiam adik dari Madara coba...) tidak menyukai keberadaanku dan jelas sekali menutupi diriku dari Naruko, dasar bocah _over_ protektif. Sang gadis berambut pink juga melirikku sesekali sebelum mendekat ke arah Naruko dan menutupinya dari diriku.

Jadi seperti ini kau ingin bermain ya, Tsuna?

Tantangan aku terima.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan adik Madara" Hah, gampang sekali mendapatkan perhatian sang bocah Uchiha "Namun sifatmu tidak ada samanya dengan Izuna"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dirinya" Kata sang Uchiha dengan nada kesal dan dingin, membuatku menyeringai.

"Menurut cerita yang aku dengar, kakakmu berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari Madara" Aku melihat ekspresi sang Uchiha yang bernama Sasuke sedikit melembut "Seperti yang aku bilang; ia mirip Kagami, senang aku bisa melihat ada Uchiha yang sangat loyal, hebat, baik hati, dan bertalenta seperti kakakmu, kau beruntung memiliki kakak sehebat Itachi"

Yak, dapat! Ekspresi Sasuke kini benar sangat melembut dan dari bahasa tubuhnya jelas sekali bahwa ia sudah rileks, tidak sia-sia aku dekat dengan para Uchiha dulu walau tidak banyak.

"Kakakmu sangat berjasa, jadi sepertinya sangat adil bila ia masuk ke dalam monumen penting di Konoha" Yak, satu sudah teratasi, Sasuke terlihat seperti ia sedang berjuang untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya "Aku berharap kau akan tumbuh seperti kakakmu"

"Aku setuju! Walau aku hanya bertemu dengannya berberapa kali, kakakmu sangat luar biasa Teme!" Calon istri yang baik, ia membelaku "Aku jadi iri, aku jadi ingin punya kakak juga..."

Sasuke yang merasa terlalu malu dengan begitu banyak pujian yang ia dan kakaknya terima memutuskan untuk bangun dari posisinya dan berjalan keluar ruangan "Iya iya"

Namun sepertinya ia tidak pergi begitu saja, di saat ia berjalan melewati diriku, aku di beri hadiah berupa tatapan menggunakan sharingan dan ia berbisik pelan "Kau sakiti Dobe, akan ku bakar kau"

Aku menyeringai dan hanya menatap tanpa takut matanya sebelum berbisik juga dengan pelan agar hanya dirinya saja yang bisa mendengar "Akan selalu aku ingat"

Sasuke ,mendengus dan berjalan keluar, sekarang tinggal gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura yang kelihatan kaget melihat Sasuke keluar dengan cepat, nah kalau perempuan yang satu ini...

Tidak terlalu banyak omong, aku hanya menatapnya saja dengan bibirku yang sedikit tertarik ke atas, ia menyadari bahwa aku sedari tadi memperhatikannya dan ia jelas sekali tidak nyaman, ia berkali-kali melirikku dan wajahnya pelan-pelan berubah menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

"Neh, kau kenapa Sakura-chan?" Naruko yang polos dan tidak peka tentu saja tidak menyadarinya.

"Muridnya Tsuna ya? Aku bisa melihat bahwa kau mirip sekali dengan Tsuna" Yak aku menang, gadis itu sudah hampir pingsan dan buru-buru pamit untuk pulang.

"Sakiti Naru dan anda akan bangun tanpa kaki dan tangan!" kata sang gadis berambut pink dengan buru-buru tanpa menatapku secara langsung.

"Mereka berdua kenapa ya..." Calon istriku yang tidak peka hanya bisa menatap bingung kedua temannya.

Aku melirik jendela yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dariku dan menyeringai, kalah telak lagi; sepertinya Tsuna tidak di hadiahi dengan keberuntungan seperti Naruko dan kakak bila mengenai hal seperti ini.

* * *

"Tuan Nidaime pintar sekali bicara..."

"Kalau soal yang itu aku saja baru tahu..."

"Anu... nona Tsunade... Kakashi hilang"

"Ck, ia tidak kuat... Shizune, kirim surat ke Kumogakure! Secepatnya!"

"Nona Tsunade apakah anda tidak berlebihan—"

"Sudah cepat kirim!"

"...Baik nona"

* * *

Berberapa hari kemudian aku di hadapkan oleh laki-laki bertubuh besar, berkulit coklat gelap dengan kaca mata hitam; jelas sekali bukan orang dari desa ini.

"Yo Naruko! Senang bisa melihatmu lagi~!" Kata sang laki-laki bertubuh besar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan nada aneh, apakah ia mencoba bernyanyi?

"Occhan!" Aku menatap horor pemandangan di depanku, Naruko berlari ke arah laki-laki tersebut dan memeluknya dengan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher laki-laki tersebut!

"Hahaha, kau masih sehat ya _baka_ _yarou_! Apa kabar rubah yang satu itu, _kono_ _yarou_!" Pertama, laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini berasal dari desa lain, kedua, ia dengan seenaknya memeluk Naruko, ketiga, ia mengatai Naruko anak bodoh! Yang benar saja!

"Aku baik-baik saja! Aku kangen Occhan! Kurama baik-baik saja namun akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering diam entah mengapa, bagai mana dengan Gyuki?" Oh, ternyata orang tersebut sepertinya adalah Jinchuriki seperti Naruko, namun tetap saja, berani-beraninya ia memeluk Naruko seperti itu!

"Yo! Halo tuan kedua! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Killer Bee namaku! Tapi biasa di panggil tuan Jinchuriki! Maaf ya orang di desaku membunuh dirimu dulu!" Mataku berkedut dan aku menatap tajam dirinya, sengaja sekali; sepertinya ia mencoba membuat diriku marah.

"Dulu adalah dulu, lagi pula itu waktu perang" Tenang Tobirama, jangan bunuh dia, orang yang di depanmu adalah Jinchuriki yang dekat dengan Naruko.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan bagai mana ini bisa terjadi namun sekarang aku sedang berdiri di depan sang ekor delapan yang terjebak di dalam perangkap air milikku.

"Ayo! Maju terus! Berjuang Occhan! Nidaime!" Oh, dan Naruko menonton dari jarak agak jauh sambil memberikan semangat kepada kami berdua, ia melompat-lompat dan berteriak-teriak sedari tadi.

"Yo! Jangan kira aku bisa di tangkap begitu saja!" Sang kerbau berekor gurita kini berhasil melepaskan diri dari penjara airku dan sudah mulai menyerangnku lagi.

"Jangan remehkan aku" Aku mengeluarkan berberapa b _unshin_ dan kembali menyerang sang monster berekor yang sedang di kendalikan pemiliknya.

Pertarungan kami berdua berjalan cukup lama; hingga matahari sudah menghilang dan di gantikan bulan barulah kami berdua selesai bertarung, kami berdua sudah kelelahan dan pemenangnya?

"Seri!" Naruto menyeringai, matanya berbinar-binar dan melompat ke dekat dirinya dan Bee "Keren sekali tadi! Nanti bertarung juga denganku Nidaime-san!"

"Yo! Pertarungan yang menyenangkan! Hachi juga senang bisa bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh! Ia agak bosan akhir-akhir ini!" Bee menyeringai dan menggerakkan tangannya yang mengepal ke arah diriku, membuatku menatapnya sebentar karena bingung apa keinginannya.

Aku pernah melihat Naruko melakukan hal yang mirip seperti adu tinju dengan ayahnya pada saat peperangan, jadi aku melakukan hal yang sama kepada Bee.

' _ **Kau sakiti Naruko, akan aku lempar Biijudama kepadamu tanpa henti**_ ' Jelas sekali pemilik suara tersebut bukanlah Bee, jadi aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa yang berbicara adalah sang ekor delapan.

' _Dan hadiah double lariat dari aku dan kakaku, yeah!_ ' Nah kalau yang ini baru Bee.

' _Kalian over protektif sekali_ ' Aku menggeleng pelan namun pada akhirnya aku mengangguk, karena aku tahu; Naruko adalah wanita yang special.

* * *

"Bee kalah, nona Tsunade"

"Aaah... sial"

"Nona... bagai mana kalau anda—"

"Panggil Yamato"

"Nona—"

"Sudah panggilkan saja"

"Baik nona..."

* * *

Berberapa hari kemudian, setelah pertarunganku dengan Bee, kini aku sudah kembali pulih dan tengah mengurus berberapa data mengenai identitas baruku sementara, agar aku bisa menjadi warga Konoha dengan benar.

Aku memang mantan Hokage kedua, namun tetap saja aku membutuhkan identitas sementara, memang benar keberadaanku kini di ketahui oleh berberapa orang bahkan ninja dari desa lain namun mereka adalah orang-orang penting seperti para Kage.

Berkat Naruko yang memiliki status sebagai pahlawan dunia, mereka tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan keberadaanku.

Raikage yang merupakan kakak angkat dari Bee mengatakan bahwa Bee sudah cerita bahwa aku mendapatkan respek dari Bee, dan sebagai kakaknya maka ia akan melakukan hal yang sama karena ia tahu Bee tidak akan bicara sembarangan.

Mizukage... aku mau melupakannya oke, wanita yang satu itu bisa menyeramkan dan... serius, aku merasa seperti aku di perhatikan terus-menerus olehnya.

Kazekage yang merupakan mantan Jinchuriki dan sahabat Naruto menerima dengan senang hati dirinku—bila tidak menghitung dirinya memberi ancaman akan menguburku hidup-hidup di dalam pasir bila aku melakukan hal yang membuat Naruko terluka.

Tsuchikage—aku kaget melihat dirinya masih hidup sampai sekarang, aku mengingat pernah melihat dirinya dulu, di saat ia masih muda dan ia juga mengingatku (yah, di ingatkan oleh cucunya) dan komentarnya? Ia malah kecewa melihatku, ia berharap Yondaimelah yang ada di posisiku jadi ia bisa mengajaknya bertarung untuk terakhir kalinya.

Namun tentu saja walau aku di terima, tetap saja pasti akan terjadi kekacauan bila seluruh dunia tahu keberadaanku, walau kelima desa besar sudah berhubungan dengan baik, desa-desa kecil lainnya bisa saja berbahaya kalau mereka memberontak.

Jadi sekarang aku tengah berada di kediaman milik Tsuna untuk mengurus berberapa data, sial sekali nasibku kali ini; aku kira aku tidak akan bertemu dengan benda terkutuk bernama _paperwork_ ini setelah turun dari jabatan Hokage dan sekarang aku jadi sedikit iba melihat tumpukan kertas yang menggunung di atas meja Tsuna.

Sial, pekerjaanku belum selesai sama sekali bahkan di saat matahari kini sudah di gantikan oleh bulan, aku memang _workholic_ sehingga aku tidak bisa berhenti berkerja walau hanya sebentar dan tidak ingat waktu sama sekali.

Hingga akhirnya pintu masuk ruanganku (sebenarnya ruangan punya Tsuna sih, tapi sementara aku yang menempatinya) di buka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut kuning terang yang tersenyum lebar sambil membawa sebuah kantung.

"Nidaime-san! Sebagai tanda terimakasih waktu itu dan kemarin, aku membawa makanan!" Ah, calon istri yang baik, namun tetap saja aku tidak bisa berhenti berkerja.

"Hmm... taruhlah di sana, nanti akan aku makan" Aku masih sibuk menulis dan mengurus berberapa keperluan milikku, yang namanya kebiasaan memang susah hilang ya.

Naruko tidak pergi, ia malah berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan mengambil salah satu pekerjaanku yang sudah aku selesaikan dan membacanya sebentar sebelum meletakkannya kembali dan meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di dekatku.

Namun tidak lama kemudian ia malah membuka makanan yang ia bawa (sepertinya memang ia beli dua porsi, satu untukku dan satu lagi untuknya) dan mulai memakannya, aku hanya terus saja berkerja hingga akhirnya aku jadi tidak tahan juga.

Aku menatap Naruko yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya dan lalu melirik makanan porsiku yang sedang Naruko buka, ia mengambil sumpit dan menyodorkan makanannya ke depan wajahku "Makanlah! Aku dengar Nidaime-san belum makan dari pagi! Kalau tidak makan nanti jadi lemah!"

Aku menatap Naruko sebentar sebelum melirik tumpukan tugasku yang sudah mulai menipis, lagi-lagi kebiasaan sulit untuk menghilang, ada perasaan lapar namun perasaan ingin berkerja lebih besar lagi.

Sampai akhirnya aku merasakan Naruto menyodorkan makanan milikku (Sepertinya isinya bentou, untungnya bukan ramen), oh, sepertinya Naruko berniat menyuapi diriku yang tentu saja aku terima dengan senang hati.

Aku terus saja berkerja dengan naruko yang menyuapi aku makanan hingga makanan milikku sudah habis dan Naruko sedang membersihkan bekas makananku dan pekerjaanku kini sudah selesai.

"Naruko, apakah kau pernah berhubungan dengan seseorang?" Namanya juga baru selesai berkerja, otakku berjalan secara random dan tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu sudah aku keluarkan tanpa aku bisa proses terlebih dahulu.

"Hm? Berhubungan? Maksud?" Naruko yang baru selesai membereskan bekas makan kami menatap bingung diriku, polos ya, senang bisa melihat calon istriku masih polos dan tidak ternodai.

"Pacaran" Aku melihat Naruto terdiam dan... apakah itu ekspresi sedih yang aku lihat? Atau munkin itu ekspresi kesepian? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan? Aku bisa merasakannya dengan jelas, sepertinya aku harus memperhatikan dengan lebih baik lagi reaksi miliknya.

"Hahaha, kalau yang itu tidak pernah!" Jawab Naruko sambil tertawa yang terasa sedikit di paksakan, sepertinya aku menemukan informasi baru.

"Tapi ciuman pertamaku... hiks..." oh, aku merasa seperti ingin menghajar sesuatu, ciuman pertama? Sudah di ambil... siapa?

"Eh tunggu! Secara tidak langsung bukan ciuman pertama sih! Iya! Aku ingat sekarang! ciuman pertamaku sudah aku berikan kepada kakek! Diam ah Kurama! Kakek adalah ciuman pertamaku! Bodo amat! Walau aku masih umur 5 tahun tetap saja itu ciuman pertama!" Ia tiba-tiba saja berbicara sendiri namun aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia berbicara dengan sang rubah berekor sembilan namun tetap saja, aku tidak rela mendengar seseorang merebut ciuman pertamanya.

"Ahem, jadi ciuman pertamaku aku berikan kepada kakek" Ia terlihat ngotot mengenai masalah ini dan menatapku secara secara langsung.

Aku melirik bibir tipis milik Naruko lalu menatap secara langsung matanya, namun berberapa detik selanjutnya yang aku tahu adalah kini wajahku sudah dekat sekali dengan Naruko yang mulai mundur-mundur ke belakang.

CUP

Aku mengecup dengan pelan bibir tipis milik Naruko yang terlihat sangat menggoda semenjak pertama kali kami bertemu, bermandikan sinar rembulan yang masuk dari jendela dan sang rubah berekor sembilan sebagai saksinya, aku berhasil mencuri ciuman dari Naruko.

Eh

Tunggu dulu.

Rubah ekor sembilan?

Aku menjauhkan wajahku dan dari Naruko, menghancurkan koneksi bibir kami dan menatap kosong rubah yang duduk di samping diriku dan Naruko.

" _ **Lanjutkan, aku di sini hanya mau menonton**_ " Kata sang rubah yang duduk dan memangkukan kepalanya di tangannya dan menatap tanpa dosa diriku dan Naruko.

"Ku-ku-ku-a-apa—kenapa—aaaaaahhh!" Oh, Naruko akhirnya terbangun dari lamunannya, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap tidak percaya diriku, wajahnya sudah sewarna dengan tomat.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya dan menariknya ke dekapanku sebelum memeluk dirinya dengan erat, namun tiba-tiba saja aku seperti memeluk angin dan Naruko sudah ada di pintu keluar ruangan.

"A-aku pergi dulu Nidaime-san! A-ada urusan!" Dan ia langsung kabur menggunakan _shunshin,_ lumayan juga kecepatannya, sebentar lagi aku yakin Naruko sudah bisa mengalahkan diriku dan menyamai ayahnya.

Kini pandanganku berubah ke arah sang rubah ekor sembilan yang masih memberikan diriku tatapan tanpa dosanya, aku tahu apa yang ingin ia bicarakan "Ya, aku ingin Naruko jadi istriku"

" _ **Humph, bocah yang satu itu memang tidak peka**_ " Aku melihat Kyuu-Kurama memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, sepertinya ia sudah tahu betul sifat Naruko " _ **Namun, apa kau pikir kau pantas menerimanya?**_ "

Aku diam saja, mataku tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari mata sang rubah berekor sembilan, merah bertemu merah, tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

" _ **Harus aku ingatkan, salah satu anakmu akan menjadi penahanku nanti**_ " Aku sudah tahu itu dan tentu saja aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Aku tahu itu dan apa yang harus aku khawatirkan? Naruko menganggap bahwa menjadi Jinchuriki adalah sebuah anugrah, maka sama saja dengan anak kami nanti" Memang sedikit berlebihan bahwa kami sudah membicarakan soal anak, aku baru saja berhasil menciumnya sekali dan belum berhasil memberikan cincin kepadanya.

" **Pintar sekali kau berbicara** " Kurama mendengus dan bangun dari posisinya sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan " _ **Kau sakiti Naru dan akan aku cincang dirimu dan aku berikan kepada Shukaku untuk di jadikan makanan**_ "

* * *

"Aduh... aku tak kuat melihatnya... nona Tsunade..."

"Jangan jadi seperti anak remaja begitu, hanya di cium kok"

"Tapi nona Tsunade~!'

"Iya iya, aku tahu, kakekku yang satu itu ternyata mirip sekali dengan kakaknya ya..."

"...Nona Tsunade sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruko akan menjadi—secara tidak langsung, nenek nona..."

"...Aku mau punya cucu, semoga nanti mirip Nawaki"

"...Nona..."

* * *

Yah, mau bagai mana ya; memang sedikit salahku karena tiba-tiba saja mencium Naruko tanpa aba-aba jadi sekarang Naruko bersikap agak aneh terhadapku, bisa di bilang ia bersikap seperti seorang gadis dari klan Hyuuga yang berberapa hari yang lalu berjanji akan menjadikan diriku samsak untuk latihan bila aku menyakiti Naruko

Ia jadi tidak mau berbicara secara langsung kepadaku, wajahnya sering memerah bila menatapku secara langsung, ia mencoba menjaga jarak aman dariku dan ia bahkan berberapa kali bersembunyi dari diriku.

Tidak, aku tidak merasa kesal dengan sifatnya namun malah sebaliknya, aku malah merasa gemas melihatnya, rasanya ingin sekali aku bawa ia ke pelaminan sekarang juga, sulit sekali mengendalikan diri di sekitar Naruko yang sedang malu.

Oh bagi penonton liar yang juga menyadari keanehan dari Naruko dan mencoba mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan akan menemukan diri mereka hanyut di bawa air secara misterius.

Hingga akhirnya sang gadis itu sendiri tidak tahan dan langsung menghampiri diriku sendiri yang ada di dalam ruangan yang sama di saat pertama kali aku menciumnya, mataku terus-menerus menatap wajah Naruko yang memperlihatkan emosinya yang meluap-luap layaknya aku sedang menonton acara yang sangat menarik, mulutku tertarik ke atas dan aku memangkukan kepalaku di tanganku.

"Jadi-jadi-jadi! Kenapa kau me-menciumku seperti itu Nidaime-san?!" Naruto dengan susah payah mencoba mengatur emosinya yang meluap-luap dan mencoba merangkai kata-per-kata untuk berbicara kepadaku, imut sekali.

"Tobirama" Aku terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi yang Naruko tunjukkan di saat ia mendengar apa yang aku katakan "Panggil aku Tobirama, baru aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu"

Naruko menggumamkan namaku berberapa kali, pipinya sedikit memerah di saat ia mencoba berberapa kali mengeja namaku, aduh, susah ya menahan diri di depan gadis satu ini.

"Kenapa kau me-menciumku to-to...Tobi...rama" Seperti layaknya namanku sangat sulit di sebutkan dan sampai harus di eja, membuatku terkekeh pelan dan membuat wajah Naruko semakin memerah "Tidak lucu-ttebayo!"

"kalau kau bila dattebayo lagi, akan aku cium kau lagi" Naruko langsung berlari menjauh dariku dengan wajah mirip kepiting rebus, aku punya hobi baru sekarang; menggoda Naruko.

"Bukankah hal yang normal bila kau mencium orang yang kau sukai?" Naruko terdiam, mulutnya terbuka sedikit lebar dan menatap diriku layaknya aku adalah alien dari planet lain.

"Su-sukai? A-aku?" Naruko menunjuk dirinya sendiri, seperti ia tidak mengerti apa yang barusan aku katakan, masih tidak peka ya.

"Siapa lagi memangnya yang aku cium berberapa hari yang lalu? Seumur hidupku aku hanya pernah mencium tiga orang wanita" Oh lihat, aku bisa melihat Naruko cemburu mendengar apa yang aku katakan dan sebelum menerima tamparan (karena tangannya Naruto sudah seperti ingin meraih sesuatu) atau ia kabur, aku buru-buru melanjutkan omonganku "Yang pertama adalah Mito sebagai pertanda selamat atas pernikahannya dengan kakakku di kening, Tsuna yang notabe adalah cucuku, dan yang terakhir dirimu"

Hening.

Suara langkah kaki langsung memenuhi ruangan dan terlihat Naruko yang menerjang diriku sebelum akhirnya terjatuh di dalam pelukanku, ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dadaku dan mulai menangis, ya ia menangis.

Aku tahu, setelah aku berhasil menciumnya; aku melakukan sedikit pengamatan dan menemukan bahwa Naruko kesepian, di saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di mana Naruko tengah duduk di ayunan sambil memandang akademi adalah penggambaran di mana Naruko merasa kesepian dan mengingat masa lalunya.

Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruko, semua teman-temannya sibuk sendiri dengan urusan mereka dan sudah memiliki pasangan sendiri dan Naruko merasa seperti tersisihkan, ia merasa iri dengan teman-temannya yang sudah memiliki pasangan sedangkan dirinya? Bukannya ia tidak laku, hanya saja Naruko tidak pernah merasakan cinta yang tulus.

Aku mencium kening Naruko dan memeluknya dengan erat, membiarkan Naruko menangis sepuasnya dan mengeluarkan segala emosinya, bukankah itu tugas sang suami untuk membahagiakan istrinya?

* * *

Aku terbangun dan menatap kosong langit-langit kamarku, sepertinya aku terbangun di tengah malam dan penyebabnya adalah wanita yang ada di sampingku.

Seorang gadis berambut kuning terang membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku dan mendekatkan tubuhnya denngan tubuhku, ia menggigil karena kedinginan dan menarik lebih dekat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Ya, gadis tersebut adalah istriku, Naruko Uzumaki—sekarang Naruko Senju.

Aku membelai kepalanya dan bermain-main dengan rambut kuning terangnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku, memberikan sehangatan yang Naruko coba dapatkan, membuat Naruko balik memeluk dengan erat diriku dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ayah... Ibu..." Aku langsung menengok ke arah asal suara yang membangunkan istriku juga, seorang bocah laki-laki berambut kuning cerah dan bermata merah menatap penuh harap diriku dan Naruko sambil menggandeng gadis kecil berambut putih dan bermata biru yang sedang memeluk sebuah boneka katak "Boleh kami tidur bersama..."

Aku tersenyum hangat melihatnya, kedua anakku, yang tertua bernama Itama dan adiknya yang bernama Kushina, setelah kelahiran anak pertamaku; akhirnya aku menyadari alasan mengapa _Shinigami_ memberiku hukuman yang terdengar sedikit janggal.

Ya, kedua anakku special; Itama memiliki kekuatan Mokuton seperti kakakku (bahkan Naruko bilang bahwa Itama adalah reinkarnasi dari sang Hokage pertama yang membuatnya otomatis juga reinkarnasi dari Asura) sedangkan Kushina, yah dari namanya juga sudah ketahuan bahwa ia di hadiahi chakra special milik neneknya.

"Tentu saja, ayo ke sini!" Naruko merentangkan kedua tangannya dan langsung di sambut oleh Kushina yang melopat ke pelukan ibunya, sedangkan Itama memanjat tempat tidur dan tidur di sampingku.

Yah, dari pada di bilang hukuman, bagiku ini seperti sebuah berkah...

Aku tersenyum hangat dan memeluk Itama, Kushina, dan Naruko "Terimakasih banyak..."

"Nah loh, ayahmu mabuk sepertinya, kenapa ia tiba-tiba berterimakasih seperti itu" Naruko tertawa pelan walau sebenarnya ia tahu mengapa aku tiba-tiba berterimakasih kepadanya.

 _Terimakasih banyak sudah memberikanku keluarga yang aku impi-impikan dan tidak bisa dapatkan dulu._

* * *

 _Tobirama Point of View_

Fin

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **!Author notes!**

Ujian telah selesai! Yay!

Satu chapter lagi dan cerita ini selesai, kalau di lihat dari chapter ini seharusnya anda bisa tahu chapter selanjutnya akan seperti apa.

Menurut kalian apakah cerita ini harus saya sedikit lebih perpanjang? Atau munkin saya membuat cerita baru dengan pairing yang sama? Saya ingin pendapat para pembaca sekalin!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

 _Review Please_


	3. Naruko POV

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Mengandung Gender Bender, Crack Pairing, Bahasa tidak baku, Imajinasi liar Author, Humor garing, (munkin) OOC, dan masih banyak lagi

 **Summary** : "Bukan seperti itu tuan Nidaime, hanya saja kami ingin membantu anda saja" Kakashi yang merasa kasihan dengan Tsunade akhirnya angkat bicara | "Kek, tolong bilang kakek bercanda! Aku mohon!" Tsunade hanya bisa mencoba meraih kakeknya yang tidak menghiraukannya dan terus saja berjalan keluar dari ruang Hokage

 **Pairing** : Senju Tobirama x Naruko Uzumaki (Main)

* * *

 **Screw the rule! Marry me!**

Naruko Point of View

* * *

Halo! Namaku Uzumaki Naruko, anak dari Hokage keempat dan istrinya Uzumaki Kushina! Aku biasa di panggil Naruko dan sekarang aku memiliki panggilan baru; sang penyelamat karena aku berhasil menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran dan mengakhiri perang dunia shinobi keempat bersama sahabatku: Sasuke Uchiha.

Akhir-akhir ini aku lagi sering merasa sedih, mengapa? Karena aku merasa kesepian.

Bukan, bukan kesepian dalam arti seperti dulu di mana aku masih di anggap sebagai anak nakal dan monster, aku punya banyak teman dan sahabat, aku punya keluarga buatan dan aku selalu di kelilingin dengan orang-orang yang menyayangiku dan menganggapku pahlawan mereka.

Entah lah, aku sendiri kurang mengerti mengapa aku jadi memiliki perasaan aneh seperti ini, sepertinya perasaan ini mulai muncul semenjak aku melihat Sakura mulai dekat kembali dengan Sasuke, entah mengapa di saat aku melihat mereka berdua aku mulai merasa tersisihkan; seperti aku akan mengganggu mereka berdua.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk liburan ke tempat Gaara, aku yakin menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabatku yang sudah aku anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri bisa menenangkan diriku! Namun na'asnya nasibku, perasaan tersebut malah semakin berkembang di saat aku melihat kakaknya Gaara, Temari sedang bersama dengan Shikamaru lalu aku melihat Gaara yang terlihat dekat dengan seorang gadis bernama Matsuri.

Aku tidak lama berada di Suna karena aku melihat ternyata Gaara ingin mengunjungi Konoha untuk berbicara kepada nenek mengenai rencana diplomatik karena berberapa minggu yang lalu pihak Konoha lah yang datang ke Suna, jadi aku memutuskan untuk ikut bersamanya.

Tentu saja sebelum pulang aku membeli oleh-oleh untuk nenek dan Shizune sebagai tanda terimakasih sudah memberikanku liburan dan bahkan memperbolehkanku berlibur di suna, aku membeli sebuah kain yang bagus untuk Shizune karena aku dengar ia akhir-akhir ini suka menjahit baju dan tentu saja minuman keras untuk nenek.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya bisa berpura-pura senang dan ceria, sesekali juga aku menggoda Shikamaru yang ternyata di tugaskan untuk mengantar Gaara ke Konoha, lagi-lagi perasaan kesepian itu muncul kembali, jadi aku harus menutup-nutupinya karena hal terakhir yang aku mau adalah mereka semua mencemaskanku.

Sesampainya di Konoha, aku langsung pamitan kepada Gaara untuk pergi langsung ke gedung Hokage untuk bertemu dengan sang Hokage yang biasa aku panggil nenek, namun di perjalanan aku berpapasan dengan Iruka-sensei dan Sensei janji akan menraktirku ramen! Nah begitu dong! Akhirnya moodku membaik!

Aku buru-buru langsung menghampiri ruangan Hokage dan masuk ruangan tanpa mengetuk, aku langsung di sambut dengan hangat oleh Shizune namun ada pemandangan yang sedikit ganjil.

Aku melihat ada Kakashi-sensei dan nenek sedang seperti menahan pundak seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan luka di wajahnya, entah mengapa aku merasa seperti mengenal laki-laki tersebut, namun siapa? Di saat aku meletakkan oleh-oleh untuk nenek di meja dan melihat pahatan wajah Hokage yang kelihatan di jendela di belakang meja kerja nenek baru lah aku menyadari siapa laki-laki tersebut.

Hokage kedua, adik dari Hokage pertama, Tobirama Senju; orang yang menciptakan Edo-Tensei, Kagebunshin, dan masih banyak lagi, orang yang di sebut-sebut sebagai ninja yang paling mahir dalam menggunakan jutsu air.

Namun aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan mengapa sang Hokage kedua yang seharusnya sudah mati kini terlihat hidup dan sehat, bahkan tidak ada tanpa-tanda bahwa ia ada di dalam pengaruh _Edo-Tensei_ karena aku sudah lapar! Aku ingin makan ramen bersama Iruka-sensei jadi aku langsung saja pergi setelah meletakkan hadiah untuk nenek di meja kerjanya.

Andai saja aku tahu bahwa pada saat itu, hidupku akan berubah...

* * *

Dulu di saat aku merasa kesepian dan sedih, di saat aku merindukan kasih sayang dan iri melihat teman-teman sekelasku yang masih memiliki orang tua atau di saat mereka lulus ujian menjadi _Genin_ , aku selalu duduk di tempat yang sama; di ayunan yang terletak di depan akademi.

Aku lagi-lagi merasa kesepian karena hari ini aku melihat Sai yang sedang berduaan dengan Ino, aku tidak tahu mau pergi ke mana dan menghabiskan waktu dengan siapa karena aku yakin Sasuke pasti sedang sibuk atau munkin bahkan sedang bersama dengan Sakura,

Tidak, aku tidak merasa cemburu dengan Sakura, aku tidak menaruh hati atau memiliki perasaan terhadap Sasuke, bahkan di saat kami masih menjadi murid akademi, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai saingan dan sahabatku—sekarang ia sudah menjadi seperti kakakku. Lagi pula aku tak yakin bisa melihat dirinya sebagai laki-laki, karena, serius? Kami berdua secara tidak langsung adalah kakak beradik! Dan setiap kali aku melihatnya aku seperti merasakan tanganku hancur; seperti di saat kami sedang menyegel Kaguya.

Aku menatap penuh nostalgia akademi yang ada di depanku sambil mengayunkan ayunan yang sedang aku duduki secara perlahan, aku bisa merasakan Kurama, sang rubah berekor sembilan yang di segel di dalam tubuhku, terbangun dari tidur siangnya dan aku mengetahui apa alasannya karena aku juga bisa merasakannya; aku bisa merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang datang ke arah kami.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan sekolahan tersebut?" Kata seorang laki-laki yang baru saja datang dan kini berada di sampingku, aku mengenal chakra tersebut dan nada suaranya, ia adalah sang Hokage kedua yang kemarin aku temui.

"Tidak kok, hanya sedang mengingat-ingat masalalu" aku tersenyum kecil namun pandanganku masih tertuju ke arah akademi, aku terkekeh pelan melihat ada seorang anak yang terjatuh di saat sedang bermain dengan temannya "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Nidame-san bisa masih berada di sini? Bukannya Hagoromo-san sudah mengirim anda kembali?"

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa sang Hokage kedua atau yang biasa di panggil sebagai Nidaime menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon di belakangnya dan setelah diam berberapa saat barulah ia menjawab pertanyaanku "Aku di hukum oleh _Shinigami_ karena menciptakan _Edo_ - _Tensei_ "

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan barulah aku memutar tubuhku agar aku bisa berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan dirinya, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat warna asli mata dari sang Nidaime, warnanya merah seperti batu ruby dan mata Kurama, bertolak belakang sekali dengan mataku yang berwarna biru terang "Di hukum?"

"Panjang ceritanya, intinya aku sedang di hukum" Kata sang Nidaime sebelum ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah akademi, aku pernah dengar bahwa ialah yang membangun akademi tersebut dan juga yang membuat ANBU, dan kepolisian, pantas saja ia begitu melegenda.

' _ **Hah, aku yakin ia tidak mau bercerita karena hukumannya pasti berat, sepadan sekali! Karena dirinya; kita jadi kewalahan! Kalau saja ia tidak menciptakan Edo-Tensei pasti perang tidak akan jadi sesulit itu!**_ ' Kurama akhirnya angkat bicara, sepertinya ia memiliki dendam tersendiri kepada sang Hokage kedua atau munkin memang pada dasarnya Kurama tidak menyukai orang lain kecuali dirinya dan Bee, itupun karena Bee adalah Junchuriki dari Gyuki.

"Hee... Kurama bilang hukumannya sepadan" Aku tentu saja mengatakannya kepada Nidaime, karena sepertinya Kurama ingin Nidaime mendengar opini (atau ejekan?) darinya, partnerku yang satu ini memang kadang bisa sangat kejam, aku hanya bisa terkekeh pelan dan mengayunkan ayunanku kembali "Kurama juga bilang kalau _jutsu_ yang kau ciptakan itu sangat merepotkan

"Kurama?" Oh ya ampun, aku lupa bahwa Nidaime tidak mengetahui bahwa sang rubah berekor sembilan mempunyai nama! Namun aku tahu bahwa ia tahu kalau aku bisa mengendalikan dengan baik _chakra_ milik Kurama dan sudah berteman baik dengan sang rubah.

"Kyuubi, ia punya nama; namanya Kurama" Aku tersenyum hangat di saat aku mengenalkan partnerku, aku mengelus-elus moncong Kurama yang kelihatannya ingin kembali tidur siang, dasar rubah pemalas "Semua Biiju punya nama"

Aku tentu saja masih mengingat semua nama-nama dari Biiju yang lain, mereka semua menarik dan juga temanku walau kini hanya tinggal Gyuki dan Kurama yang masih tersegel sedangkan yang lainnya terbebas di alam luar sana.

"Hebat ya, kamu bisa membuat sang _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ jadi seperti itu..." Aku tersenyum lebar dan aku yakin kini aku menatap Nidaime dengan mata yang berbinar-binar karena aku paling suka di puji! Aku jarang sekali mendapat pujian dan paling senang di puji, mendapat pujian dari sang mantan Hokage juga menambah tingkat kesenanganku karena itu mengingatkan aku dengan kakek.

"Hehehe! Dengan cinta dan kasih sayang tentunya!" Aku tersenyum hangat dan lagi-lagi di dalam aku mengelus-elus moncong Kurama sebelum memeluknya, tidak memperdulikan Kurama yang protes karena menganggap aku terlalu sensitif dan memalukan, dasar tidak peka dan kejam.

"Kau mirip ayahmu ya" Oh! Satu kalimat yang bisa membuat hariku menjadi sangat indah! Aku di puji! Aku di bilang mirip ayahku (dan terkadang katanya ibuku juga)! Ayahku yang terkenal dengan kearifannya, kepintarannya, dan kekuatannya!

"Benarkah?" Aku memandang penuh harap Nidaime dan bangun dari posisi dudukku, aku sangat ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi mengenai ayahku! Tidak ada hal yang aku lebih sukai selain aku di puji mirip ayahku dan ibuku—yah kecuali ramen ya, tapi itu tidak penting! Aku ingin dengar lebih banyak mengenai ayahku, sang Hokage keempat!

"Di saat peperangan dan sebelumnya aku sudah bertemu dan berbicara dengan ayahmu, harus aku akui, ayahmu sangat bertalenta dan mirip denganku" Oh ya! Aku memang melihatnya, berkali-kali aku melihat Nidaime berkerja sama dengan ayah dan bahkan aku bisa melihat mereka berdua berteman dengan sangat cepat! Kemunkinan besar karena sifat mereka mirip.

"Aku bisa ceritakan lebih banyak lagi namun sepertinya ini sudahnya jam makan siang" Aku bisa melihat sang Nidaime melirik ke arah lain namun memang benar apa yang ia katakan, ini sudah jamnya makan siang dan aku memang sudah mulai lapar namun aku masih ingin mendengar cerita Nidaime mengenai ayahku!

"Kalau begitu ceritakan kepadaku sambil makan siang! Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak!" Aku langsung menarik tangan Nidaime dan membawanya ke Ichiraku Ramen, yah tidak apa-apa toh! Lagi pula aku yakin Nidaime belum pernah merasakan yang namanya ramen!, aku yakin ia pasti akan suka karena aku dengar ayah juga suka ramen maka kalau memang benar ia mirip ayahku; aku yakin ia juga akan menyukainya.

Sepertinya dugaanku benar karena aku bisa melihat sang Nidaime menikmati makan siangnya dan tidak memperdulikan Teuchi dan Ayame yang kelihatannya ingin pingsan melihat sang Hokage kedua kini makan di tempat mereka dan masih hidup, aku harus menahan tawa melihat banyak orang yang melihat sang Nidaime memiliki ekspresi yang sama dengan Teuchi dan Ayame, banyak yang mengira aku sedang mengerjai mereka, lucu sekali!

Oh lihat itu, banyak wanita yang melirik sang Nidaime, Ayame bahkan berberapa kali ketahuan menatap terlalu lama sang Nidaime, hmm harus aku akui bahwa sang Hokage kedua memiliki wajah yang tampan, tidak seperti Sasuke yang ketampanannya terlihat sedikit mengintimidasi dan dingin, Nidaime memiliki karisma tersendiri, seperti apa ya... hmm... oh, seperti Kakashi-sensei munkin? Bedanya Nidaime tidak membaca buku porno di depan publik jadi karismanya lebih kelihatan.

"Ada yang aneh dengan diriku?" Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku berhenti makan dan terlihat sedang berfikir sambil memperhatikan Nidaime, sepertinya aku melamun.

"Ah tidak, hanya saja aku jadi teringat dengan Teme atau Sensei, mereka berdua sering sekali di perhatikan oleh perempuan dan bahkan memiliki penggemar yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit" Aku terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal sebelum melanjutkan memakan porsi ketiga ramen milikku "Nidaime-san pasti dulu juga punya banyak penggemar ya?"

Aku bisa mendengar Nidaime mendumal pelan dan terlihat tidak suka, tuhkan, mirip dengan Sasuke di saat ia di krubuni oleh perempuan, kelihatannya menjadi orang yang tampan itu menyusahkan ya, ini mengingatkanku; apakah sebenarnya Kakashi-sensei itu tampan namun karena tidak mau berurusan dengan penggemar akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan masker?

"Yang sabar ya!" Aku menepuk punggung Nidaime seperti mencoba menghiburnya, aku tahu kok penderitaan di kejar-kejar seperti itu, sebenarnya aku juga mendapat penggemar semenjak perang sudah berakhir dan memang benar, mereka cukup merepotkan.

Seusai makan siang bersama, aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan berpamitan dengan Nidaime, tanpa aku sadari sendiri kini perasaan kesepian yang menghantuiku kemarin dan sebelumnya seperti menghilang sementara dan aku tersenyum senang, aku di puji dan di bilang mirip ayahku! Hari ini sangat menyenangkan!

* * *

Keesokan harinya, pada pagi hari sebelum aku memasak sarapan (aku bangun jam 8 pagi, lagi pula aku tidak ada pekerjaan hari itu) aku kedatangan tamu, tamunya tidak lain dari sang Hokage kedua yang katanya memutuskan untuk mampir karena ia bilang ia sedang berada di dekat apartemenku dan membawa makanan sebagai tanda terimakasih sudah mengajaknya makan di tempat yang enak kemarin.

"Sup kacang merah!" Kebetulan sekali! Aku sedang ingin makan sup kacang merah dan itu adalah makanan kesukaanku! Dari mana Nidaime-san bisa tahu? Ah munkin hanya sebuah kebetulan! Yang penting aku bisa memakan makanan kesukaanku yang satu itu!

Aku langsung mempersilahkan Nidaime masuk ke dalam apartemen milikku (untungnya yang sudah aku bereskan, Sakura dan Hinata selalu saja menggangguku dan mengajariku untuk membersihkan apartemenku setiap hari, mereka akan marah besar kalau tahu aku tidak menjaga kebersihan kamarku), tentu saja aku langsung menyiapkan panci dan bahan-bahan yang Nidaime bawa untuk memasak sup kacang merah tersebut.

"Akan aku bantu memasaknya" Namun Nidaime tidak duduk di meja dan menunggu, ia malah menyusulku dan menawarkan untuk membantuku memasak, aku memandang takjub Nidaime yang dengan sangat handal mempersiapkan bahan-bahannya, bahkan lebih handal dariku.

"Anda bisa memasak?" Aku menatap takjub Nidaime yang kini sedang memasukkan air ke dalam panci dan gula, namun aku tidak mau diam saja jadi aku mengambil kacang merah yang belum di cuci dan mencucinya.

"Tentu saja, dulu waktu perang kami harus belajar memasak agar bisa bertahan hidup di luar" Jawaban yang masuk akal, memang benar agar bisa bertahan hidup di luar mereka harus belajar memasak, termasuk diriku maka dari itu di akademi kami di ajarkan bagai mana cara memasak bahkan yang laki-laki juga di haruskan untuk ikut.

Kami berkerja dalam diam, terlalu sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan masing-masing hingga aku merasa kesulitan untuk memotong-motong salah satu bahan makanan, aku belum terbiasa menggunakan tangan buatan yang nenek berikan kepadaku dan terlebih lagi aku sering secara tidak sengaja mengiris jariku entah mengapa.

"Susah... aku masih belum terbiasa menggunakan tangan baruku..." Hingga akhirnya aku tidak tahan dan melepaskan pisau yang aku pegang untuk memegang tangan buatan milikku, aku merindukan tangan asliku dan tangan baruku ini sulit untuk di gunakan, membuat aku kesal saja.

Aku merasakan kini Nidaime sudah berada di belakangku, aku sampai bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat saking dekatnya; ia memegang tanganku dan mulai membimbingku dengan menggerakkan tanganku layaknya aku adalah boneka "Kau bisa-bisa memotong tanganmu tanpa sengaja kalau seperti itu, pegang pisaunya seperti ini dan lalu sebelah tanganmu kamu kepalkan dan letakkan di atas bahan yang kau potong; jadi kau tidak akan memotong jarimu tanpa sengaja"

Mataku berbinar-binar melihat tanganku yang di gerakkan oleh Nidaime, aku pernah melihat Ayame melakukan hal yang sama! Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihat Ayame tidak sengaja memotong jarinya di saat sedang memotong bahan-bahan untuk membuat ramen! Apakah hal seperti ini juga di ajari di akademi? Harusnya aku tidak suka bolos waktu itu "Ooh! Aku pernah lihat kak Ayame melakukan hal yang sama! Aku kira untuk apa! Kalau saja aku tahu ini pasti dulu aku tidak akan terluka!"

Aku terlalu sibuk menatap takjub tanganku yang di gerakkan oleh Nidaime, oh; dan aku tidak merasa keberatan Nidaime mendekatkan tubuhnya dan aku bisa merasakan ia memangkukan kepalanya di atas kepalaku, munkin ia hanya sedikit kelelahan, apakah ia habis pergi melakukan misi atau munkin latihan? Entah lah, yang pasti ia sampai menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku.

Hingga akhirnya semua bahan sudah di potong semua barulah ia melepaskanku, namun kenapa ia menghela nafas dan aku seperti merasakan ada perasaan tidak rela darinya? Kurama juga entah mengapa sedari tadi diam saja dan memberikanku pandangan aneh? Hmm entah lah, yang penting sebentar lagi aku bisa makan makanan kesukaanku!

Selama memasak sesekali kami mengobrol hingga supnya sudah matang, Nidaime bercerita mengenai perang dunia shinobi kedua, ia juga bercerita mengenai kakek yang merupakan muridnya waktu itu! Aku jadi penasaran dan senang bisa mendengar cerita mengenai kakek yang paling aku sukai, banyak sekali cerita lucu mengenai kakek pada saat masih kecil.

"Jadi waktu itu pernah Hiruzen dan kelompoknya di beri tugas untuk menangkap kucing peliharaan milik bangsawan yang kabur, ia tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam pemandian air panas dan jatuh tepat di atas Mito yang sedang mandi; hasilnya kami harus membawanya ke rumah sakit karena ia hampir kehabisan darah" Nidaime bercerita dengan sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di wajahnya, sedangkan aku?

"Hahahahahahaha!" Aku tertawa dengan keras, tentu saja aku tahu bahwa kakekku yang satu itu diam-diam sebenarnya mesum! Aku berhasil mencuri gulungan milik Nidaime saja dengan menggunakan _Orioke_ kepada kakek agar bisa kabur! Ternyata sifat mesum kakek menurun ke Jiraiya atau munkin sebaliknya? Entahlah.

"Kakek memang sebenarnya diam-diam mesum! Aku saja bisa berhasil mencuri gulungan rahasia darinya" Aku tertawa semakin keras mengingat ekspresi kakek di saat melihat diriku menggunakan _Orioke_ kepadanya dulu, namun sepertinya Nidaime malah menatap bingung diriku.

"Oh! Dulu aku pernah mencuri gulungan... milikmu dari kakek" Aku tertawa canggung, apakah aku akan di marahi? Tapi itukan sudah lama sekali.

"Aku tahu itu" loh? Tahu dari mana? Apakah munkin Nidaime-san punya ingatan masa lalu? Ngomong-ngomong tahu dari mana pula Nidaime apartemen milikku? Apakah nenek yang memberi tahu? Kalau memang iya maka kenapa? "Yang aku maksud adalah, cara kau mencurinya"

Aku menyeringai, ada keinginan yang sangat besar untuk mengerjai Nidaime namun pada waktu yang bersamaan ada sedikit perasaan malu, bagai mana ya, Nidaime mirip ayah jadi aku merasa nanti aku mengerjai ayahku sendiri.

"Tentu saja dengan _Orioke_!" Nidaime menatap bingung diriku, ah, tentu saja, ia tidak tahu jurus andalanku untuk melawan orang-orang mesum! Jurus ini sangat berguna dan ampuh untuk Jiraiya, Iruka, kakek, dan Ebisu!

Nidaime diam saja, matanya yang berwarna merah menatap secara langsung diriku, aku hampir saja lupa kalau kakek yang di juluki sebagai profesor adalah murid dari Nidaime; jadi pasti Nidaime juga pintar, soalnya ia seperti sudah mengerti jutsu seperti apa itu dan sekarang aku sedang di berikan silent treatment sebagai bentuk hukuman.

"Ehe..." Aku memainkan ujung pakaianku, oke, tatapannya sedikit menakutkan karena lagi-lagi aku mengingat Nidaime mirip ayahku jadi aku seperti sedang di marahi oleh ayahku, aku jadi gugup dan tidak bisa menatap langsung Nidaime.

"Naruko..." Duh aku jadi semakin gugup, aku tak berani melihatnya secara langsung, aku melirik Nidaime dan ia memangkukan kepalanya di tangannya dan masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama "Jangan gunakan jutsu itu kecuali kalau memang benar-benar di butuhkan"

Aku cemberut, tidak seru ah.

* * *

Aku tidak tahu mau berkata apa, dua hari kemudian Nidaime berkunjung lagi ke apartemenku (aku tidak keberatan, setiap kali Nidaime datang, ia selalu membawa makanan enak) namun kali ini Sakura dan Sasuke juga datang.

Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berkunjung ke apartemenku, terutama Sasuke yang aku ingat ia tidak pernah datang berkunjung secara langsung, kalau Sakura sudah biasa untuk memastikan aku membersihkan apartemenku.

Lagi-lagi perasaan kesepianku kembali muncul melihat Sasuke dan Sakura secara berbarengan datang mengunjungiku dan terlihat sangat dekat, aku tahu bahwa mereka suka saling mencuri pandang dan berberapa kali aku melihat Sasuke tersenyum kecil di saat ia melihat Sakura tertawa bersamaku.

Aku sedikit memaksakan senyumanku dan menutupinya dengan tawa dan bersikap seperti diriku yang biasanya, aku berusaha sebisaku untuk mendorong jauh-jauh pikiran bahwa aku sudah seperti orang ketiga.

Eh—tunggu sebentar, aku sepertinya hampir saja melupakan keberadaan Nidaime! Sedari tadi ia diam saja, ada apa ya? Kenapa tidak ikut berbicara? Ia dari tadi diam saja, hanya menatap kami semua dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan adik Madara" tiba-tiba saja ia berbicara, aku jadi teringat kalau ada kutukan mengenai bila seorang Uchiha kehilangan orang yang ia kasihi maka ia akan menjadi gila, alasan Madara menjadi gila seperti itu juga karena kehilangan adiknya "Namun sifatmu tidak ada samanya dengan Izuna"

Sasuke sepertinya mengenal nama tersebut, apakah benar ia mirip Izuna? Tapi dari nada bicara Nidaime terdengar seperti ada nada bersalah.

' _ **Sepertinya yang membunuh adik Madara—atau munkin secara tidak langsung adalah dirinya, menyusahkan sekali**_ ' Akhirnya Kurama angkat bicara juga setelah diam dalam waktu yang lama, akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering diam, terutama di saat Nidaime berada di dekatku.

"Jangan samakaan aku dengan dirinya" Sasuke tidak suka sepertinya di bilang mirip dengan adik Madara, yah siapa yang akan suka sih? Di sama-samakan dengan psikopat yang hampir saja merengut nyawa kami dan merengut nyawa orang-orang yang kami sayangi.

"Menurut cerita yang aku dengar, kakakmu berbeda seratus depalan puluh derajat dari Madara" Nah kalau yang itu baru benar, aku pernah bertemu dengan Itachi secara langsung dan memang benar bahwa Itachi adalah Uchiha terbaik yang pernah aku temui! Ia bukan psikopat, baik hati, loyal, dan sangat menyayangi Sasuke! "Seperti yang aku bilang; ia mirip Kagami, senang aku bisa melihat ada Uchiha yang sangat loyal, hebat, baik hati, dan bertalenta seperti kakakmu, kau beruntung memiliki kakak sehebat Itachi"

"Kakakmu sangat berjasa, jadi sepertinya sangat adil bila ia masuk ke dalam monumen penting di Konoha" Ini hanya perasaanku atau aku mendeteksi trasa bangga di dalam Nidaime? Tunggu itu bukan rasa bangga, apa ya, seperti perasaan di saat seseorang berhasil menyelesaikan misi atau tugasnya dengan sangat baik, hmm aneh juga ya, ah, ia menyeringai.

"Aku setuju! Walau aku hanya bertemu dengannya berberapa kali, kakakmu sangat luar biasa Teme!" Yah tapi aku memang setuju dengan apa yang Nidaime katakan, aku akan merasa sangat senang bila bisa memiliki kakak seperti itu, aku pasti tidak akan kesepian dulu bila aku mempunyai kakak, sayangnya aku anak satu-satunya "Aku jadi iri, aku jadi ingin punya kakak juga..."

"Iya iya" Sasuke yang sepertinya malu karena mendapat pujian yang sangat banyak tiba-tiba saja bangun dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar namun entah mengapa sepertinya ia sengaja melewati Nidaime dan apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau mereka seperti berbisik-bisik sekilas?

Lalu kenapa Sakura terlihat kaget? Oh lihat wajahnya sedikit memerah di saat ia kembali mengobrol denganku, apa yang kami bicarakan bukan sesuatu yang memalukan, hanya seperti mengenai kehidupanku dan ia juga mengingatkan aku untuk tidak makan ramen setiap hari, namun mengapa wajahnya jadi memerah tanpa sebab ya? Ia juga berberapa kali melirik Nidaime.

"Neh, kau kenapa Sakura-chan?" Akhirnya aku penasaran juga, apakah Sakura terpesona dengan Nidaime? Ah ayolah! Ia sudah punya Sasuke, kenapa malah melirik Nidaime juga? Apakah satu tidak cukup—tunggu kenapa aku jadi ada perasasan tidak enak? Hmm... apakah aku salah makan sesuatu? Bukannya seharusnya sudah di netralisir oleh Kurama ya? Dan kenapa Kurama lagi-lagi memberikan aku tatapan aneh seperti itu? Aduh bikin pusing saja.

"Muridnya Tsuna ya? Aku bisa melihat bahwa kau mirip sekali dengan Tsuna" Itu kenapa wajah Sakura sudah jadi mirip kepiting rebus? Hanya karena di puji mirip nenek? Sakura sampai buru-buru pamit dan lagi-lagi ia keluar sambil dengan sengaja melewati Nidaime dan lagi-lagi aku merasa seperti Sakura membisikkan sesuatu kepada Nidaime?

"Mereka berdua kenapa ya..." Aku menatap bingung Sakura yang buru-buru keluar setelah melambai kepadaku, apakah ini adalah hari di mana orang-orang berubah menjadi aneh? Kenapa aku tidak di beritahukan?

"Entah lah" Nidaime hanya mengangkat bahunya seperti menandakan ia juga tidak tahu, jadi sepertinya ini bukan hari berubah menjadi aneh, sebelum akhirnya Nidaime berjalan ke dekatku dan duduk di sampingku "apakah kau sibuk hari ini?"

Aku menggeleng dan menghela nafas panjang, aku sudah menyelesaikan misiku kemarin dan sekarang aku tidak tahu mau melakukan apa, kemunkinan besar aku akan kembali ke tempat kalau aku merasa kesepian, ya perasaan kesepian itu kembali lagi, jadi sepertinya aku akan kembali duduk di ayunan di depan akademi lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau ada waktu untuk membawaku jalan-jalan mengelilingi Konoha bukan?" mataku berbinar-binar, aku jadi teringat bahwa dulu aku pernah membawa Temari dan Kankuro jalan-jalan mengelilingi Konoha dan memberi tahu mereka tempat-tempat yang menarik di Konoha "Konoha berubah banyak, aku jadi ingin melihatnya"

"Tentu saja!" Aku langsung bangun dari tempat dudukku dan menarik tangan Nidaime untuk membantunya bangun, namun ia tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku, apakah ia ingin bergandengan? jadi mirip anak kecil yang bergandengan dengan orang tuanya, takut terpisah kah?

"Akan aku tunjukkan tempat-tempat yang menarik!" Yasudah lah, aku tersenyum lebar dan berjalan keluar apartemen dengan Nidaime di sampingku, lagi-lagi aku tidak menyadari rasa kesepian yang menyerangku sebelumnya hilang lagi.

* * *

Berberapa hari kemudian aku melihat Occhan tiba-tiba saja muncul, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti biasa di saat kami bertemu dan menyeringai dengan lebar "Yo Naruko! Senang bisa melihatmu lagi~!"

"Occhan!" Aku melopat dan melempar diriku kepada Occhan, membiarkan laki-laki berkulit gelap itu memelukku dan mengangkatku dari tanah juga, aku kangen dengan pamanku yang satu ini! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Hahaha, kau masih sehat ya _baka_ _yarou_! Apa kabar rubah yang satu itu, _kono_ _yarou_!" Aku sampai kangen dengan panggilan khas Occhan, sedikit melupakan bahwa Nidaime sedang berada bersamaku, sebenarnya kami berdua hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja berdua namun tiba-tiba kami bertemu dengan Occhan di jalan.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Aku kangen Occhan! Kurama baik-baik saja namun akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering diam entah mengapa, bagai mana dengan Gyuki?" seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, akhir-akhir ini Kurama jadi sedikit diam, terutama bila aku sedang bersama dengan Nidaime, ia malah sering memberikan aku pandangan aneh; seperti di saat Nidaime menggandeng tanganku tiba-tiba, atau di saat ia memilih untuk duduk di sampingku dari pada di sebrangku waktu makan di restoran, atau di saat Nidaime sering menyentuh diriku; entah itu hanya menepuk kepalaku, mengacak-acak rambutku, menyingkirkan poniku bila sudah hampir menutupi mataku, atau bermain-main dengan rambutku.

Memang ada apa dengan itu? Bukannya itu hal yang normal? Kakashi sering menepuk kepalaku dan mengacak-acak rambutku, Sakura juga sering menyingkirkan poniku dan bahkan membantuku mengikat rambutku, apakah ada yang aneh?

Aku lupa kalau Nidaime bukanlah guruku dan bukan perempuan.

"Yo! Halo tuan kedua! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Killer Bee namaku! Tapi biasa di panggil tuan Jinchuriki! Maaf ya orang di desaku membunuh dirimu dulu!" aku mendeteksi sarkasme di nada suara Bee, atau munkin hanya perasaanku saja?

"Dulu adalah dulu, lagi pula itu waktu perang" Walaupun Nidaime berkata seperti itu namun aku bisa mendeteksi (terimakasih terhadap kekuatan Kurama) bahwa Nidaime merasa tidak senang mendengarnya, yah mau bagaimana lagi, Bee terlalu blak-blakan.

Tidak lama kemudian Bee mengajak Nidaime untuk bertarung karena ia bosan, aku tentu saja meminta Nidaime menerima tantangan Bee! Pasti akan menyenangkan melihat mereka berdua bertarung.

Jadi kini kami sedang berada di luar desa, di tempat di mana kami yakin tidak akan ada orang lain yang terluka karena mereka sedang bertarung, mataku berbinar-binar melihat Nidaime yang berkali-kali berhasil menghentikan serangan Bee hingga akhirnya Bee menggunakan wujud milik Gyuki, ini akan sangat menarik!

"Ayo! Maju terus! Berjuang Occhan! Nidaime!" aku berteriak dengan keras di saat Nidaime berhasil memerangkap Bee yang sedang dalam mode Biiju dalam penjara air miliknya, memang benar Nidaime di bilang sebagai pengguna jutsu air terhandal!

Petarungannya sangat menegangkan! Aku sampai-sampai tidak bisa berhenti menonton mereka berdua dan mengejutkan sekali! Hasilnya seri! Di saat pertarungan sudah selesai, matahari sudah di gantikan bulan; sepertinya sudah malam.

"Keren sekali tadi! Nanti bertarung juga denganku Nidaime-san!" Aku tersenyum dengan lebar dan menatap penuh harap Nidaime, yah ia kelihatan lelah dan... kenapa aku merasa pipiku menghangat ya? Aku menatap wajah Nidaime yang kelelahan, rambut dan wajahnya basah karena jutsu yang ia gunakan, dan bajunya yang jadi agak transparan karena basah (ia kini sudah tidak menggunakan armor) emmbuatku... oke, otakku mulai rusak sepertinya karena terlalu lama menonton pertarungan dan teriak-teriak dan—tuh kan! Kurama memberikan pandangan aneh kepadaku!

* * *

Aku tidak tahu bagai mana bisa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi... seingatku aku hanya di beri tahukan oleh Yamato bahwa Nidaime sedang berkerja dan tidak bisa di ganggu, padalhal aku ingin mengajak Nidaime latihan bersama.

Jadi Yamato memberiku ide untuk membelikan Nidaime makanan, sudah itu saja... lalu bagai mana berakhir dengan diriku yang di cium oleh sang Nidaime?!

Aku masih terbayang hingga sekarang, wajahnya yang begitu dekat denganku, tangannya yang memeluk pinggangku dan bibir kami yang—"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Aku langsung menutup wajahku dengan bantal dan berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurku, wajahku sudah semerah tomat dan aku tidak bisa menghapus ingatanku mengenai kejadian itu.

Ciumannya berbeda dengan yang pernah aku dapatkan dari kakek karena itu aku masih berumur lima tahun! Tidak juga seperti di saat aku tidak sengaja berciuman dengan sasuke karena kami hanya seperti membenturkan kepala kami dan bibir kami tidak sengaja menempel, karena ciuman ini terasa seperti... hangat...

Bukan ketidak sengajaan, aku merasakan Nidaime menarik wajahku dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku, lalu di saat aku terbangun dari lamunanku dan rasa kaget, aku melihat dirinya memberikan aku senyuman hangat dan menatapku... penuh kasih sayang? Ia bahkan ingin memelukku!

Aku melepaskan pelukanku terhadap bantal yang aku pegang dan menatap kosong dinding kamarku, Kurama sedari tadi diam saja namun aku bisa merasaskan bahwa ia sedang menahan tawa, aku jadi ingat! Alasan mengapa Nidaime melepaskan ciumannya adalah karena Kurama tiba-tiba keluar!

"Ku-kurama!" Aku menatap Kurama dengan pandangan campuran antara malu dan marah "Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu!"

' _ **Ooh, jadi kau mau mencium bocah air itu lebih lama ya**_ ' Kurama menyeringai, aah! Warna wajahku jadi sama dengan makanan kesukaan Sasuke, dasar rubah mesum!

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mau—"

' _ **Oh jadi kau mau langsung buat anak ya? Boleh juga itu**_ '

"Kuramaaaa!"

Oke aku sudah tidak tahan! Aku membenamkan wajahku kembali ke bantal yang aku peluk, ingatan tentang ciuman yang di berikan oleh Nidaime kepadaku membuat diriku jadi tidak bisa diam dan tubuhku menghangat.

Jadi selama berberapa hari aku tidak bisa menatap secara langsung Nidaime, mencoba kabur darinya, dan wajahku selalu memerah kalau kami secara tidak sengaja bersentuhan atau mata kami bertemu. Jangan salahkan aku! Ingatan memalukan itu terus-menerus muncul di saat aku melihat dirinya! Aku malu!

Hingga akhirnya aku merasa tidak tahan lagi karena Nidaime bersikap seperti ia tidak pernah menciumku sama sekali! Jadi aku langsung mendatangi rumahnya (rumah nenek) dan menemukan dirinya di tempat yang sama dengan tempat pertama kali kami—oke cukup! Wajahku semakin memerah nanti!

"Ja-ja-jadi! Kenapa kau me-menciumku seperti itu Nidaime-san?!" Aku berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menyelesaikan omonganku tanpa terbata-bata, aku jadi mirip Hinata kan! Tapi aku membutuhkan jawaban sekarang juga!

"Tobirama" oh lihat itu, ia menyeringai! Tahan Naruko tahan! Jangan kabur walau aku tahu wajahku sudah memerah namun kenapa ia tiba-tiba menyebut namanya? Dan tolong hapuskan seringaian itu! "Panggil aku Tobirama, baru aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu"

"Tobirama..." Aku menggumam pelan, aku tidak pernah memanggil Nidaime dengan nama aslinya, selalu Nidaime dan wajahku emnjadi menghangat di saat aku mengeja namanya, ada perasaan aneh di hatiku dan aku tidak memperdulikan kekehan pelan Kurama.

"Kenapa kau me-menciumku to-to...Tobi...rama" Aku jadi benar-benar mirip Hinata! Memanggil namanya dengan benar serasa sangat sulit! Wajahku sudah mirip kepiting rebus! Dan Nida—Tobirama tertawa! "Tidak lucu-ttebayo!"

"Kalau kau bila dattebayo lagi, akan aku cium kau lagi" Aku langsung kabur, memberikan jarak sejauh munkin dari Tobirama dan bersembunyi di balik lemari yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut, ia menggodaku! Aku akhirnya baru menyadari bahwa dulu di saat ia belum menciumku, ia sering menggodaku! Aku saja yang tidak peka!

"Bukankah hal yang normal bila kau mencium orang yang kau sukai?" aku terdiam, tunggu apa kupingku bermasalah? Apakah Tobirama baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku? Mulutku menganga dan aku menatap tidak percaya dirinya yang duduk dengan tenang di tempat duduknya sambil menatap diriku.

"Su-sukai? A-aku?" aku menunjuk diriku sendiri, apakah aku harus memeriksa apakah telingaku ke tempat nenek?

"Siapa lagi memangnya yang aku cium berberapa hari yang lalu? Seumur hidupku aku hanya pernah mencium tiga orang wanita" Tiba-tiba aku ada perasaan yang sangat besar untuk menamparnya dan amarah yang begitu besar, perasaan ini... sepertinya aku pernah merasakannya... munkin di saat aku menyadari banyak wanita yang melirik Tobirama waktu itu di saat mereka sedang berjalan bersama-sama, apa ini? Apakah ini rasa cemburu? Sepertinya Tobirama menyadari tatapan tajam dariku dan tanganku yang bergerak seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu sehingga ia melanjutkan omongannya "Yang pertama adalah Mito sebagai pertanda selamat atas pernikahannya dengan kakakku di keningnya, Tsuna yang notabe adalah cucuku, dan yang terakhir dirimu"

Hening.

Aku diam sebentar untuk memproses apa yang Tobirama katakan, ia benar-benar menyukaiku? Benarkah? Diriku yang selalu di anggap monster dulu? Yang kekanak-kanakan dan tidak peka?

Kini semua hal yang ia lakukan dulu kepadaku masuk akal, ia berusaha dekat denganku dan menggodaku, ia mencoba menangkap hatiku dan... sepertinya ia berhasil.

Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dan melempar diriku ke pelukannya, membiarkan dirinya memelukku dengan erat yang sedang menangis di dadanya yang bidang, aku mengerti sekarang; aku mengerti mengapa aku sering merasa kesepian di saat melihat teman-temanku.

Aku iri dengan mereka yang sudah memiliki pasangan, aku ingin memiliki pasangan namun tidak pernah menemukan orang yang mau menerimaku apa adanya dan mencintaiku sepenuh hati, aku sangat ingin seseorang yang mau memanjakan diriku dan memberikan aku kasih sayang yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan dulu.

Aku ingin seorang kekasih...

Aku merasakan Tobirama mencium keningku dan membenamkan wajahnya ke rambutku membuat diriku tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya lebih erat, sebelum aku merasakan ia mengangkat kepalaku dengan jarinya.

CUP

Ia langsung mencium bibirku, membuat diriku tersipu malu dan dengan ragu-ragu menciumnya kembali, kini tanganku aku lingkarkan di lehernya dan menariknya lebih dekat sedangkan ia memindahkan tangannya ke belakang kepalaku dan mendorongku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami, ia bahkan menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibirku.

Aku sampai menahan nafas di saat aku pelan-pelan membuka mulutku dan membiarkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku, aku tahu wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus, ciuman ini sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya! Aku sampai ingin pingsan!

Sebelum aku merasakan aku butuh bernafas dan mendorong Tobirama menjauh, aku menghirup udara sebanyak munkin dan menutup mulutku dengan tangan, wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus dan aku mulai merasa panas, Tobirama malah terkekh pelan sebelum mencium pipiku.

"Kau imut sekali ya" Katanya dengan enteng sebelum mencium tangan yang menutupi mulutku, membuat diriku mendorong menjauh wajahnya, cukup! Aku malu!

"Su-sudah!" Aku sampai kesulitan untuk berbicara dan membuang mukaku, takut ia mencoba menciumku lag—tuhkan benar! Ia sudah mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dengan wajahku "Aku masih mau bernafas!"

Tobirama malah memper erat pelukannya dan tertawa sebelum mencium leherku, membuat aku merinding dan berusaha kabur dari pelukannya.

Ada apa ini? Dia berubah! Tiba-tiba menjadi mesum seperi ini! Aduuuh! Pantas saja kakek jadi mesum begitu! Ternyata gurunya juga diam-diam mesum!

Kami-sama tolong aku! Aku tidak sengaja membangunkan serigala yang tertidur!

* * *

Aku cemberut melihat nenek yang menatapku dengan usil, oh ya ampun! Dia tahu! Nenek tahu bahwa kini aku sudah menjadi kekasih Tobirama, buktinya sudah ada di depan mata, bahkan aku bisa melihat Kakashi sedang menangis di pojokan.

"Nek, aku baru tahu bahwa Tobi—Nidaime itu mesum" Aku membuang mukaku yang sudah mulai menghangat, ya! Aku tidak bercanda! Ia bisa jadi mesum mendadak bila hanya berduaan dengan aku! Oh lihat itu, Kakashi menangis lebih keras.

"Aku juga baru tahu" Nenek menggeleng dengan pelan sambil memainkan gelas minumnya sebelum menatapku kembali "Kapan aku akan punya cucu?"

"NENEK!" Aku berteriak dengan keras, wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus, ternyata nenek juga diam-diam mesum dan Kakashi kini sedang mengeluarkan topeng ANBUnya dan senjata, oh ya ampun! Kakak angkatku yang satu ini! "Sensei! Turunkan senjata dan topeng itu! Nanti yang ada Sensei yang mati!"

"Muridku yang polos dan lucu di nodai!" Kakashi langsung melompat ke sebelahku dan memelukku dengan sangat erat, air mata masih mengalir dari matanya seperti air terjun, sepertinya ia tidak sadar diri, siapa yang membaca buku porno di depan umum hah? Berlebihan sekali! Setidaknya Tobirama tidak baca buku porno!

"Sensei berlebihan!" Aku mendorong Kakashi menjauh, sesak nafasku di peluk terlalu erat.

* * *

Dingin, aku kedinginan dan aku mencoba mencari kehangatan dengan mencoba mendekat ke arah sesuatu yang mengeluarkan panas sebelum aku merasakan seperti aku sedang di peluk oleh seseorang.

Tentu saja seseorang tersebut adalah suamiku, Tobirama Senju yang tidur di sebelahku, aku sepertinya secara tidak sengaja membangunkannya karena aku bisa merasakan ia memainkan rambutku.

"Ayah... Ibu..." Aku terbangun mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenal, tentu saja aku hafal suara siapa itu karena itu adalah suara milik anak laki-laki terutaku, Itama Senju, iya itu adalah nama mendiam adik Tobirama yang gugur dalam peperangan dulu, hingga aku membuka mataku dan tersenyum hangat ke Itama.

Di sebelah Itama, ada seorang gadis kecil yang merupakan adiknya yang bernama Kushina Senju, aku menamainya dengan nama ibu.

Mereka berdua adalah anak yang special, Itama adalah pengguna asli Mokuton seperti Shodaime dan bahkan aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia adalah reinkarnasi dari Shodaime sendiri yang membuat dirinya otomatis adalah reinkarnasi dari Ashura, seperti diriku, sekarang tinggal mencari reinkarnasi dari Indra, kemunkinan besar sih anaknya Sasuke, Sarada.

Sedangkan Kushina seperti namanya, ia menurunkan chakra special milik ibu namun tidak itu saja, aku belum bercerita kepada Tobirama tapi Kushina sudah di pilih oleh Kurama untuk menjadi penahannya selanjutnya, Kushina juga belum tahu namun aku harap Tobirama bisa menerimanya karena aku diam-diam sudah memperkenalkan Kushina kepada Kurama berberapa kali.

"Boleh kami tidur bersama..." Oh lihat itu, Itama terlihat malu-malu, bahkan Kushina bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya, lucu sekali ya; padalhal Itama sangatlah pendiam dan terlihat dingin di depan orang-orang lain, seperti ayahnya, namun bila sudah bersama aku, Kushina dan Tobirama maka ia akan jadi anak yang manis dan pemalu.

"Tentu saja! Ayo ke sini!" Kushina langsung melopat ke pelukanku, kebalikannya dari Itama, Kushina sangatlah bersahabat, murah senyum, dan mirip sekali denganku; aku dengar ia bahkan cukup populer di kalangan anak-anak seumuran kakaknya; membuat Tobirama menjadi emosi dan Itama mengidap siscon, aku jadi pusing melihatnya.

Aku tersenyum lembut dan membelai kepala Itama yang tiduran di antara diriku dan Tobirama, aku merasa sangat senang kini aku memiliki keluarga seperti ini, tentu saja aku akan memastikan kedua anakku mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup walau aku di sibukkan dengan tugasku sebagai Hokage.

"Terimakasih banyak..." aku mendengar Tobirama tiba-tiba saaja berbicara dan memeluk kami semua, aku tersenyum hangat, suamiku yang satu ini sebenarnya sangat romantis dan manis loh, hanya saja (munkin) hanya aku dan anakku yang tahu.

"Nah loh, ayahmu mabuk sepertinya, kenapa ia tiba-tiba berterimakasih seperti itu" aku tersenyum usil, aku tahu kok apa maksudnya karena aku sebenarnya juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama.

 _Terimakasih banyak sudah memberikanku keluarga yang aku impi-impikan dan tidak miliki dulu._

* * *

 _Naruko Point of View_

Fin

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **!Author Notes!**

Iya anda tidak salah baca, cerita ini masih bersambung atas permintaan anda semua.

Sekarang pertanyaan selanjutnya, apakah saya boleh membuat cerita baru dengan pairing yang sama? Dan apakah kalian menginginkan cerita mengenai Itama dan Kushina? Seperti kehidupan mereka sebagai anak dari Hokage ke tujuh dan Hokage kedua, seperti cerita milik Boruto.

Kalau memang ya, saya akan mempersiapkan pairing untuk Itama dan Kushina.

Ngomong-ngomong saya sudah menggambar design karakter untuk Itama dan Kushina yang nanti akan saya post di blog (belum di buat, nanti di buat setelah lebaran) seusai lebaran, bersamaan dengan design Naruto (dari To The Past), Naru (dari Tale of Jinchuriki), dan Naruko (dari cerita dengan pairing yang sama nanti).

Kalau memang ya, saya ada pikiran untuk pairing milik Itama dan Kushina.

Chapter berikutnya akan menjadi seperti drabble, seperti yang di sarankan, seperti kencan pertama Tobi dan Naru, atau pernikahan mereka.

Terimakasih banyak atas feedback dari anda semua.

 _Review Please_


	4. Lets Interview The Couple

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Mengandung Gender Bender, Crack Pairing, Bahasa tidak baku, Imajinasi liar Author, Humor garing, (munkin) OOC, dan masih banyak lagi

 **Summary** : "Bukan seperti itu tuan Nidaime, hanya saja kami ingin membantu anda saja" Kakashi yang merasa kasihan dengan Tsunade akhirnya angkat bicara | "Kek, tolong bilang kakek bercanda! Aku mohon!" Tsunade hanya bisa mencoba meraih kakeknya yang tidak menghiraukannya dan terus saja berjalan keluar dari ruang Hokage

 **Pairing** : Senju Tobirama x Naruko Uzumaki (Main)

* * *

 **Screw the rule! Marry me!**

Lets Interview The Couple!

* * *

Halo para pemirsa sekalian, namaku Ino Yamanaka! Aku di sini akan menjadi pembimbing anda semua dalam perjalanan kalian kali ini! Untuk sekarang kalian bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan Ino-chan! Di sini saya sudah bersama asisten saya, Tenten!

"Jadi... mau menjelaskan kepadaku mengapa sekarang kita mendatangi apartemen milik Naruko pagi-pagi sekali?" Tenten menatap diriku dengan pandangan bingung bercampur sedikit kesal, yah bukan salahnya untuk merasa marah karena setengahnya memang salahku yang menyeretnya begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan terlebih dahulu maksudku mengajaknya ke tempat Naruko pagi-pagi sekali.

"Kita akan mencoba mencari informasi mengenai gosip terbaru akhir-akhir ini!" Aku langsung di berikan hadiah tatapan aneh bercampur bingung dari Tenten, aku jadi ingat kalau Tenten berberapa minggu yang lalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan sedang dalam misi, jadinya ia belum tahu apa yang aku maksud dengan gosip terbaru.

"Kalau begitu untuk pembuka, apakah kau melihat ada keanehan akhir-akhir ini? Atau menyadari sesuatu yang... menarik" Aku memberikan senyuman usil kepada Tenten, aku yakin di saat Tenten kembali dari misi setidaknya ia menyadari sesuatu yang baru di sekitarnya, karena begitu banyak kejadian yang bisa di bilang... menarik yang terjadi hampir setiap hari.

"Keanehan? Tergantung, kau seharusnya tahu bagai mana sifat guruku, jadi keanehan yang kau maksud bisa saja menjadi keseharian bagiku" Tenten melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum ia diam sebentar, sepertinya ia sedang berfikir dan mengingat-ingat sesuatu "Hmm... memang sih aku berberapa kali melihat sungai di dalam desa entah mengapa terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya dan... oh! Kemarin aku lihat ada orang hanyut di sungai Naka dan tidak hanya seorang saja..."

"Aku juga menyadari kini banyak rumah-rumah memiliki pelampung entah mengapa..." Tenten mengangguk-angguk sendiri seperti setuju dengan apa yang ia katakan sebelum ia menatap bingung diriku lagi "Lalu? Apa hubungannya hal-hal aneh tersebut dengan kita datang ke rumah Naruko?"

"Maah~! Jangan buru-buru Tenten! Biarkan kau memecahkan teka-tekinya sendiri, tenang saja aku akan memberikanmu bantuan! Sekarang coba kau ingat-ingat, siapa yang hanyut di sungai?" Aku menyeringai usil, menyenangkan sekali ya bisa mengerjai seseorang! Sekarang aku tahu perasaan Naruko bila ia sedang membuat rencana bodoh dan bercerita kepada teman-temannya.

Tenten mengerutkan keningnya namun ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauanku, karena itulah aku memilih Tenten sebagai asistenku sekarang! Karena aku yakin, ia akan tertarik juga dengan rencana yang aku buat!

Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi kaget bercampur tidak percaya terlukis di wajah Tenten, sepertinya ia menyadari apa yang aku maksud namun aku yakin apa yang ia pikirkan masih meleset dari kebenaran.

"Mereka adalah penggemar Naruko! Aku pernah berkali-kali melihat mereka mencoba merayu dan mendekati Naruko! Dan bahkan banyak dari mereka yang cukup pemaksa! Yang benar saja, apakah Naruko sudah tidak tahan hingga menghanyutkan mereka ke sungai?" Tuhkan benar, hanya setengah saja yang benar, karena Tenten belum mengetahui kabar burung mengenai teman mereka yang sudah di panggil-panggil sebagai pahlawan tersebut.

"Hanya setengah yang benar, mereka memang para penggemar Naruko namun yang menghanyutkan mereka bukan Naruko" Aku membusungkan dadaku dan meletakkan kedua tanganku di pinggangku, tidak ada salahnya toh aku merasa bangga dengan kabar dan informasi yang aku dapatkan? Karena infromasi yang aku dapatkan sangatlah mengejutkan! Aku yakin Tenten juga tidak akan percaya denganku kalau aku mengatakannya tanpa ada bukti.

"Lalu?" Tenten mengerutkan keningnya dan cemberut melihat aku tidak ada keinginan untuk memberikan dirinya jawaban secara langsung dan meminta dirinya menebak siapa yang menjadi pelaku dari kejadian aneh tersebut "Rokudaime-sama? Aku dengar kini ia sudah menjadi kakak angkat Naruko bahkan sebelum akhirnya ia menjabat menjadi Hokage"

"Bukan, kalau memang benar Rokudaime-sama, seharusnya mereka sudah tersambar petir, gosong, atau jadi mainan anjing, bukan hanyut di sungai"

"Bee-san? Ia sudah menjadi kakak angkat Naruko secara tidak langsung"

"Kalau itu seharusnya mereka sudah tenggelam di lautan tinta atau munkin tulang rangkanya sudah retak semua"

"Sasuke? Kau tahu bahwa Sasuke bisa saja menjadi sangat protektif dengan Naruko"

"Kalau yang itu mereka pasti sudah kehilangan kewarasan mereka atau bahkan menghilang secara misterius"

"Siapa? Kiba? Shino? Samui? Siapaaaaa? Aku penasaran!" Tenten akhirnya tidak tahan dan harus menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak rambutnya karena frustasi, ia sudah penasaran sekali sepertinya sehingga membuatku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Orang itu memiliki kehebatan dalam menggunakan _chakra_ air, maka dari itu para penggemar Naruko di temukan hanyut di sungai dan terlebih lagi orang itu adalah orang terakhir yang akan terpikirkan olehmu" Aku mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berisi data-data yang telah aku kumpulkan, oh! Jangan remehkan aku, kami klan Yamanaka tidak akan kalah dalam urusan mencari data dan informasi, karena dalam formasi Ino-Shika-Cho, kami yang dari klan Yamanaka bertugaskan untuk mencari informasi dengan kekuatan kami! Walaupun memang terdengar berlebihan untuk hal seperti sekarang ini namun aku tidak perduli "Sekarang katakan kepadaku, apakah kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang terlihat baru? Dan mungkin sedikit mencurigakan?"

"Tolong bilang bahwa orang itu bukan salah satu penggemar Naruko, karena aku tidak akan sudi sahabatku di dekati oleh orang-orang seperti itu!" Aku tidak menjawab secara langsung dan hanya menggeleng pelan sehingga membuat Tenten menghela nafas lega, mana mungkin aku membiarkan Naruko di dekati penggemarnya yang tidak jelas begitu! Aku memang berkali-kali mengingatkan Naruko untuk mencari kekasih namun tentu saja dengan _standart_ tertentu! Aku menyayangi sahabatku yang satu itu juga, mana mungkin aku mau ia bersama dengan laki-laki tak jelas seperti itu.

"Orang baru... hmm... aku sepertinya pernah melihat dirinya, seorang laki-laki dari ANBU yang mengenakan topeng rubah yang seharusnya itu milik Yamato-san dulu... para ANBU selalu membeli senjata di tempatku jadi aku selalu ingat siapa saja anggota ANBU walau hanya dari topengnya dan aku melihat ia adalah orang baru namun dari barang-barang yang ia beli dan tingkatannya... aku melihat ia sudah langsung menjadi ANBU yang berkerja sendiri dan dalam perintah langsung dari Hokage" Tenten mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya ia juga menyadari kejanggalan dari hal yang baru saja ia katakan, karena serius, ini baru pertama kalinya ada seorang anggota baru ANBU yang langsung di tugaskan langsung menjadi pengawal pribadi dari Hokage, terlebih lagi bila orang tersebut adalah orang baru yang tidak di kenal oleh ninja-ninja lainnya, namun para warga tidak akan menyadarinya karena mereka tidak tahu bagai mana ANBU sebenarnya beroprasi dan tidak akan ada yang menyadari bila anggota ANBU ada yang hilang satu atau bertambah.

"Aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dan bahasa tubuhnya, dia bukanlah sembarang orang dan yang pasti tidak terlihat seperti amatir—dalam standar ANBU, ia terlihat jelas sangat bertalenta dan mengetahui banyak sekali senjata, aku bahkan sampai tercengang melihat dirinya mencoba pedang di tokoku..." Tenten melakukan pose berfikir dan kerutan kini muncul di antara matanya, ia terlihat sangat serius, aku tidak menyalahkan dirinya karena semua hal yang berhubungan dengan senjata, tidak ada yang lebih mengerti dari Tenten "Aku akui, ia mencurigakan..."

"Sekarang, apakah kau percaya bahwa orang itu yang menghanyutkan para penggemar Naruko?" Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget Tenten sebelum aku kembali menyelesaikan omonganku sebelum Tenten bisa bertanya banyak hal "Dan apakah kau percaya bahwa orang itu juga merupakan kekasih Naruko?"

"Yang benar sa—" Aku langsung menyodorkan sebuah foto yang aku ambil dari amplop yang tadi aku keluarkan dan menyeringai melihat Tenten langsung menyambar foto tersebut, matanya kini sudah sebulat mata Lee, membuatku ingin tertawa lagi saja "A-aku tidak percaya ini!"

Foto yang aku berikan oleh Tenten adalah foto Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan dengan seorang laki-laki namun foto itu di ambil dari belakang jadi wajah sang laki-laki tidak terlihat, namun di foto itu terlihat dengan jelas Naruto yang memeluk lengan laki-laki tersebut dan sedang berbicara dengan sang laki-laki dengan sebuah senyuman lebar terlukis di wajahnya, wajah Naruko terlihat sedikit kemerah-merahan dan terlihat sangat bahagia di foto tersebut.

Aku memberikan foto lain kepada Tenten sebagai bukti, foto itu kini memperlihatkan Naruto sedang di gendong oleh sang ANBU yang mengenakan topeng rubah, namun kali ini ada orang lain yang ada di dalam foto tersebut dan orang tersebut adalah sang Rokudaime Hokage (Kakashi) yang kelihatan sedang mengejar mereka berdua dengan _chidori_ sudah siap di gunakan.

"Jadi kita ke sini untuk mengintrogasi—ahem, mewawancarai Naruko untuk mengetahui cerita di balik foto tersebut dan memberitahu kita identitas dari kekasih barunya!" Aku langsung mengetuk pintu masuk apartemen milik Naruko dan kini Tenten sudah berdiri di sampingku dengan ekspresi tidak sabaran dan senang bukan main.

* * *

"TUNGGU DULU! KENAPA AKU DI IKAT SEPERTI INI!" Naruko memberontak di saat kami mengikatnya di kursinya, kini di depannya sudah di letakan sebuah lentera yang di nyalakan dan lampu ruangan sudah di matikan "DAN MENGAPA APARTEMENKU SUDAH SEPERTI RUANG INTROGASI BEGINI! JANGAN BILANG KALIAN BAHKAN MENYEWA IBIKI-SAN UNTUK HAL BODOH SEPERTI INI!"

"Hmm... ide bagus! Namun sayangnya aku yakin Ibiki-san terlalu sibuk dan pasti akan menolak bila kami mintai" Aku cemberut, sebenarnya memang sebuah ide cemerlang untuk meminta Ibiki-san mengintrogasi Naruko, namun aku yakin ia hanya akan menganggap hal seperti ini hal bodoh dan tidak akan mau membantu "Oke! Jangan alihkan pembicaraan Naruko! Sekarang jelaskan kepada kami mengenai kekasihmu!"

Wajah Naruko memerah dan ia langsung membuang mukanya, kalau soal hal-hal seperti ini sepertinya Naruto adalah pembohong yang sangat amatir, mudah sekali membaca ekspresinya, terlebih lagi bila aku yang menanyakannya! Aku sangat handal bila mengenai hal-hal seperti ini.

"Jangan mencoba mengelak Naruko, kami punya bukti" Tenten memperlihatkan foto yang tadi aku berikan kepadanya dan aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat reaksi Naruko, ia sekarang mencoba melepaskan diri dan kabur.

"A-aku bukannya tidak ingin bicara namun itu rahasia!" Merasa bahwa ia tidak akan bisa kabur akhirnya Naruko pasrah dan menjawab pertanyaanku dan Tenten dengan tidak rela, ia cemberut dan membuang mukanya yang masih sedikit memerah.

"Oh ayolah Naruko! Kita adalah sahabat dan seharusnya sebagai sahabat kita harus saling berbagi rahasia bukan? Masak kami tidak boleh tahu siapa kekasihmu? Tenang saja! kami tidak akan mencoba mencuri kekasihmu! Aku sudah punya Sai!" Tenten mengangguk sebagai tanda ia setuju dengan apa yang aku katakan dan aku memberikan pandangan memelas kepada Naruko yang terlihat panik "Ayolah Naruuu~"

"Bu-bukan keinginanku untuk menjadikan ini sebuah rahasia! Dan maksud dari rahasia juga... identitas sebenarnya... identitasnya di rahasiakan dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang boleh mengetahui kebenarannya!" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya ia bisa melepaskan tangannya dari ikatan di kursinya untuk melipat keduanya di depan dadanya "Dan yang aku maksud dengan orang-orang tertentu adalah para Kage dan orang-orang yang memang sangat dekat denganku seperti Sasuke, Sakura, dan Occhan... mereka bertiga juga mengetahuinya juga karena... keadaan"

"Rahasia? Apakah separah itu? Ayolah! Ia hanya kekasihmu!" Aku menatap bingung Naruko, masak hanya karena dia adalah kekasih Naruko harus sampai di rahasiakan seperti itu? Apa pula hubungannya dengan para Kage? Aneh sekali.

"Uhmm... bisa di bilang... ia special..." Naruko terlihat ragu-ragu dan ia mulai memainkan ujung pakaiannya, mengingatkan diriku dengan Hinata, mereka berdua memang terlalu dekat ya sampai-sampai kebiasaan Hinata bisa menempel ke Naruko "Dalam banyak arti ya... aku tidak bercanda, aku tidak bisa memberi tahu kalian siapa sebenarnya dia..."

"Huh, tidak seru" Tenten memangkukan kepalanya di tangannya dan menghela nafas bosan sebelum melirik Naruko kembali "Tapi harus aku akui, kekasihmu kejam juga ya, sampai menghanyutkan orang seperti itu..."

"Kalian belum lihat semuanya... ia bahkan pernah memenjarakan orang di dalam penjara air berberapa kali" Naruko kini sudah berhasil melepaskan segala ikatan yang menahannya duduk di kursinya sebelum bangun dari tempat duduknya untuk membuatkan diriku dan Tenten minuman "Ia juga pernah menodong orang mengunakan pedang"

"Ooh, tipe bad boy ya" Nah walau kami tidak bisa mengetahui setidaknya kami bisa bergosip dan mengobrol mengenai kekasih baru dari Naruko, kelihatannya menarik ya, selain itu aku juga penasaran bagai mana bisa seseorang bisa memenangkan hati Naruko yang sangat tidak peka, aku pernah mendengar cerita bahwa ketidak pekaan Naruko membuat begitu banyak laki-laki menyerah dengannya, tidak mengecualikan teman-teman mereka sendiri seperti Kiba, Lee, Chouji, dan bahkan Sasuke juga pernah menaruh hati kepada Naruko namun menyerah melihat betapa tidak pekanya Naruko "Sekarang ceritakan kepada kami bagaimana bisa ia menangkap hatimu, ratu tidak peka"

"Ah iya aku juga mau tahu! Neiji saja sampai frustasi melihat betapa tidak pekanya dirimu" Tenten tertawa, sepertinya ia mengingat masanya bersama rekan satu kelompoknya, aku yakin Neiji sering secara tidak sengaja bercerita mengenai betapa frustasi dirinya mengahadapi sang Uzumaki, kasihan sekali ya "Apa yang membuat dia bisa mendapatkan perhatianmu?

"Uuh... apa ya... dia... cukup blak-blakan" Aku berani bersumpah melihat sebuah semburat merah muncul di pipinya, menarik sekali, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Naruko benar-benar seperti... perempuan, bukannya mau mengejek, Naruto memang cantik dan menawan, aku akui itu, namun ia terlalu tomboy sehingga membuat kebanyakan orang yang tidak tertarik dengannya menganggap Naruko sebagai laki-laki, namun sekarang ia bersikap seperti seorang gadis sedang jatuh cinta; pemandangan yang cukup segar di mata kami yang sudah menjadi temannya lama sekali "Ia mirip ayahku, dalam segi sifat, jadi aku secara tidak langsung tertarik dengannya... seperti ibu"

"Aah, aku juga pernah dengar itu dari ayahku dulu, Yodaime-sama memang sangat karismatik" Aku melihat Naruko tersenyum lebar mendengar ayahnya di puji oleh Tenten dan membuatku tersenyum juga, Naruko sangat menyayangi ayahnya ya "Jadi kau mengambil jalan seperti ibumu"

"Iya, munkin sedikit berbedanya ia _workholic_ sampai-sampai suka lupa makan... tidak makan tiga hari juga bisa" Naruko cemberut, ia menghidangkan minuman kepada aku dan Tenten lalu duduk kembali di tempat duduknya "Katanya kebiasaan dari dulu, tapi yang benar saja, itukan berbahaya"

"Eeh~! Tidak seru dong, kau bisa-bisa di lupakan hanya untuk pekerjaan" Tenten meminum minumannya dan lalu menggeleng, aku setuju dengan apa yang Tenten katakan! Laki-laki seperti itu bisa saja menghancurkan hubungan dengan sifat gila kerjanya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu karena aku mengerti pekerjaannya cukup banyak namun yang aku permasalahkan adalah ia tidak makan apapun! Aku sampai harus mendatangi tempatnya berkerja dan menyuapinya makanan baru ia mau makan" Naruko melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan cemberut "Aku juga bahkan harus menyeretnya keluar ruangan untuk menyuruhnya istirahat"

"Istri yang perhatian" Aku tertawa melihat wajah Naruko memerah, namun memang benar kok, Naruko pelan-pelan mulai berubah, ia yang dulu terlalu cuek dan bahkan tidak bisa merawat dirinya sendiri dengan benar kini sudah berubah menjadi seorang wanita yang di idam-idamkan oleh banyak lelaki, bisa di lihat dengan apartemennya kini sudah selalu rapi, lemari makanannya kini tidak hanya berisi ramen instan ataupun sup kacang merah instan namun aku bisa melihat ada bumbu-bumbu dan makanan lain, isi kulkas Naruko juga kini sudah berisi bahan makanan seperti sayur dan buah dan tidak hanya berisi susu dan ramen saja, dan lihat itu, kini dapurnya sudah benar-benar terlihat seperti dapur.

"Kenapa kau tak coba goda saja dia agar ia berhenti berkerja?" Aku dan Tenten tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja Naruko menegang dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam, bukannya menggoda orang bukanlah hal sulit bagi Naruko ya? Ia sampai membuat sebuah _jutsu_ untuk menggoda orang.

"Di-diam ah Kurama!" Tiba-tiba saja Naruko berbicara dengan sang rubah berekor sembilan, sebelum ia kembali berbicara dengan diriku dan Tenten "A-aku tidak mau! Terakhir kali aku mencobanya... uuuh... tidak..."

"Oh oh? Biar aku tebak, kau membangunkan singa yang tertidur?" Hah, Naruko sudah menjadi kepiting rebus sekarang, aku menyeringai, tidak sulit untuk menebaknya karena seperti yang aku bilang; kalau masalah seperti ini aku sudah handal "Enak ya kalau seperti itu, Sai sulit untuk di goda"

"A-apa yang enak! Ma-malu tahuk!" Oh? Sebuah informasi baru, walaupun ia di kelilingi oleh orang mesum (Jiraiya dan Kakashi), menjadi editor dari buku porno buatan Jiraiya, menggoda orang dengan sangat mudah, dan bisa menciptakan _jutsu_ untuk menggoda, ternyata Naruko masih polos kalau ia yang menjadi objek utama dalam masalah hubungan ya, menarik.

"Oh! Jangan bilang kau tak pernah... yah yang paling dasar saja lah, mencium dirinya? Dan yang aku maksud bukan di pipi ya" Yak, ekspresi Naruko sudah menjadi jawabannya, lucu ya, gadis yang bisa merubah dirinya menjadi wanita seksi tanpa busana malu hanya karena mengakui bahwa ia pernah di cium oleh kekasihnya, ironis "Yah kalau begitu... berhubungan intim dengannya?"

Naruko sudah hilang dari tempat duduknya dan sekarang sedang bersembunyi di balik lemari pakaiannya "Kau gila!"

"Hanya berhubungan intim saja kok, kenapa harus malu?" Tenten kelihatannya menganggap apa yang Naruko lakukan sangat lucu, bagai mana ya, ada perasaan senang yang cukup besar mengetahui kami berhasil mengerjai Naruko, balas dendam untuk yang dulu mungkin? Menyenangkan juga ya "Polos sekali dirimu Naruko"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'saja'? itu hal penting tahuk! Dan mana munkin aku berani melakukan hal seperti itu! Dan berhenti tertawa Kurama!" Oh lihat itu, bahkan sang rubah berekor sembilan yang di segel di dalam tubuh Naruko ikut-ikutan menggodanya, lucu sekali.

"...Kalian semua mengapa gelap-gelapan seperti ini" Aku dan Tenten membulatkan mata kami dan langsung sudah dalam posisi siaga, tiba-tiba saja ada suara laki-laki dan kami tidak menyadari keberadaannya! Yang benar saja, pengendalian chakra dan hawa keberadaannya tinggi sekali hingga bisa mengelabui aku dan Tenten! Siapa laki-laki tersebut?

KLIK

Lampu ruangan di nyalakan, oops, aku, Tenten, dan Naruko memang lupa menyalakan lampu kembali setelah sesi introga—maksudku wawancara kami. Setelah lampu di nyalakan barulah kami bisa melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan jendela apartemen Naruto, laki-laki tersebut menggunakan pakaian resmi milik ANBU dan mengenakan topeng rubah.

Tunggu dulu.

ANBU bertopeng rubah! Itu kekasih Naruko!

"Tobi!" Naruko kini sudah tidak bersembunyi lagi dan kini sudah berjalan menghampiri sang ANBU yang ia panggil Tobi, apakah itu adalah namanya? Atau panggilan sayang dari Naruko? Entahlah "Tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"Hmm..." Jawab sang ANBU dengan suara rendah, mengingatkan aku dengan Sasuke dulu, entah mengapa laki-laki yang ada di depan Naruko sekarang mengingatkan aku dengan Sasuke dari cara ia berbicara namun hawa yang ia keluarkan berbeda jauh.

Sang ANBU yang di panggil Tobi kini tengah membelai pipi Naruko dan sebelah tangannya merapikan rambut Naruko yang tadi sempat berantakan karena memberontak saat di ikat.

"Ahem..." wow, mereka berdua sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kami berdua masih ada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka, serasa dunia hanya milik berdua ya? Tapi boleh juga kekasihnya Naruko, ia terlihat begitu sayang dengan Naruko dan terlihat sangat romantis, bikin iri saja.

"Maaf mengganggu" Tenten bersiul usil dan aku tertawa melihat wajah Naruko yang kini kembali menjadi merah padam sedangkan kekasihnya diam saja, ia seperti tidak memperdulikan kami berdua dan masih sibuk bermain dengan rambut Naruko.

"A-aku—ah! Ada armormu yang ketinggalan berberapa hari yang lalu! Biar aku ambilkan!" Naruko langsung kabur masuk ke dalam kamarnya, munkin karena terlalu malu, lucu dan sekaligus menarik sekali melihat Naruko terlihat malu-malu, sepertinya kini Naruko sudah mulai berubah menjadi wanita.

Kini hanya aku dan Tenten yang tersisa di ruangan apartemen milik Naruko, sang ANBU sepertinya masih tidak menghiraukan kami berdua karena pandangannya masih ke arah pintu.

"Ah, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu" Aku dan Tenten langsung berjalan keluar apartemen Naruko dan sang ANBU masih tidak menghiraukan kami sama sekali, ia masih tetap menatap pintu tempat Naruko menghilang, wow.

* * *

Aku tarik kata-kataku sebelumnya! Aku penasaran dengan indentitas asli dari sang ANBU! karena itu aku akan mencoba mencari tahu lagi walau Tenten tidak bisa menemaniku terus karena ia akan ada misi lagi.

Walaupun aku gagal mengintrogasi Naruko tapi tetap saja! aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja! kali ini aku dan Tenten akan mencoba menguntit kekasih Naruko!

Hal pertama yang harus kami temukan adalah di mana ia tinggal dan hasilnya... nihil.

Serius, sang ANBU bertopeng rubah—mari kita panggil sementara sebagai Kitsune—sangatlah cepat! Kami selalu kehilangan jejaknya di saat kami mengikutinya, seakan-akan ia tahu bahwa kami sedang mengikutinya namun itu tidak munkin bukan? Aku dan Tenten sangat hati-hati, kami menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan serta _chakra_ kami dengan sangat baik, kami juga bahkan memperhatikannya dari jauh dan mencari jarak aman!

Oke, karena pencarian kami tidak membuahkan hasil, kali ini kami akan mencoba mencari tahu seperti apa sebenarnya sang Kitsune, dalam artian apakah ia layak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Naruto secara sepenuhnya!

Kami akan mencoba mewawancari orang-orang terdekatnya!

"Kita saja tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya, bagai mana kita bisa tahu siapa saja orang-orang terdekatnya?" Tenten menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan, kali ia tidak bisa menemaniku untuk mencari informasi karena harus menjaga tokonya.

Benar juga, kita berdua tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Kitsune, nama aslinya saja kita tidak tahu namun bukan berarti kita tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dirinya! Kita tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang ANBU yang berarti ia setidaknya punya data yang menjelaskan asal-usul dan identitasnya bukan?

Jadi yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah mencoba mencuri informasi tersebut dan oh tenang saja! aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya!

"...Serius Ino? Kau memintanya langsung dengan diriku?" Shikamaru menatapku layaknya aku adalah orang gila dan aku tidak menyukainya! Teman satu kelompokku yang satu ini sangat tidak bisa di ajak berkerja sama! Lihat saja wajahnya yang seperti mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu malas untuk memenuhi permintaanku.

"Oh ayolah! Masak kau tidak mau membantu rekan satu kelompokmu dulu!" Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan menatap tidak suka Shikamaru, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja hingga aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan.

"Oke, pertama-tama, permintaanmu sangat menyusahkan dan yang kedua, ANBU yang kau inginkan datanya... ia tidak memiliki data sama sekali" Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya, aku memberikan tatapan tidak percaya kepadanya sebelum ia menghela nafas panjang "Aku tidak berbohong, data miliknya tidak ada sama sekali; kau kira aku akan diam saja di saat aku melihat ada seseorang yang menjadi ANBU secara tiba-tiba dan bahkan tanpa aku ketahui?"

Apa yang di katakan oleh Shikamaru ada benarnya, ia adalah penasihat Hokage dan seharusnya ia tahu semua data-data mengenai ANBU yang berkerja secara langsung dengan Hokage, namun aku menyadari sebuah kejanggalan dari apa yang Shikamaru katakan "Oke aku percaya bahwa data miliknya tidak ada namun... bukan berarti kau tidak tahu identitas sebenarnya sang ANBU bukan?"

Dan Shikamaru langsung menghilang dalam waktu sekejap.

"AH! SHIKAAA!" Aku menjerit dengan keras, ia kabur! Berarti ia memang tahu siapa sebenarnya Kitsune!

Sial! Kali ini pencarian informasi juga tidak membuahkan hasil yang manis! Aku harus mencari tahu dengan cara lain!

"Tidak" Sasuke tidak mau menjawab dan hanya memberikan aku tatapan dingin.

"Aah... maaf..." Sakura juga memilih kabur!

Ini tidak adil! Mengapa tidak ada yang mau memberi tahu aku siapa sebenarnya Kitsune! Aku hanya ingin mengetahui identitas sebenarnya!

Oke! _Drastic time calls for drastic measure_! Waktunya mengintrogasi sang ANBU secara langsung!

...

Oke tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan karena sang ANBU sangat sulit di tangkap.

"Kau ini... sangat keras kepala" Sakura menggeleng pelan sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya, ia menatap diriku yang basah kuyup seperti habis mandi menggunakan pakaianku, kami berdua sedang ada di rumahku, Sakura datang berkunjung untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamaku karena ia sedang senggang.

"Aku tidak keras kepala! Aku hanya berkomitmen!" Aku menjulurkan lidahku sebelum pergi ke kamarku untuk mengganti baju dan mengeringkan diri.

Setelah berberapa menit aku kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di depan Sakura "Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa kekasih Naruko, itu saja! aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah ia pantas atau tidak untuk Naruko"

Sakura tertawa pelan, sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis di wajahnya "Aku pastikan untukmu, ia pantas mendapatkan Naruko"

Aku cemberut, aku tidak suka ini, Sakura mengetahui siapa sebenarnya kekasih Naruko sedangkan aku tidak, tidak adil sekali.

"Kau dengar sendiri dari Naruko bukan? ia mirip dengan ayahnya; Yondaime-sama, jadi tentu saja ia orang yang hebat, Naru tidak pernah mengatakan seseorang mirip ayahnya secara sembarangan" Apa yang Sakura katakan ada benarnya, Naruko sangat menyayangi dan mengagumi ayahnya, jadi tidak munkin ia memuji seseorang seperti itu secara sembarang.

"Hmm... kalau begitu aku mau tanya; apakah ia tampan?" Yasudah lah, setidaknya aku mau tahu apakah sang Kitsune itu tampan atau tidak dan tidak, aku tidak akan tertarik dengannya; aku sudah punya Sai.

"Aah..." Sakura melirik jendela di sampingnya dan aku ikut melirik ke arah yang sama, jendela di samping Sakura memperlihatkan pahatan wajah Hokage, munkinkah Sakura sedang membandingkan Kitsune dengan Yondaime? Entahlah "Kalau mau jujur... ia sangat tampan dan _hot_ "

"Oh, bandingkan dengan Sasuke!" Nah begitu dong, ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu! Bergosip seperti ini juga menyenangkan!

"Bagai mana ya, ia mengeluarkan aura dingin yang sama dengan Sasuke namun entah mengapa ada sentuhan kedewasaan dan karisma tersendiri" Sakura tersenyum dan wajahnya sedikit memerah, sepertinya ia sedang membayangkan mereka berdua "Oh tentu saja aku lebih suka aura yang di miliki oleh Sasuke oke"

"Kalau dengan Sai?" Oke aku tahu bahwa kekasihku yang satu itu pasti berbeda jauh namun aku ingatkan, ia punya karisma tersendiri loh!

"Yang mirip hanya warna kulitnya saja, walau tidak sepucat Sai, kulitnya putih, cukup bertolak belakang juga dengan Naruto yang coklat eksotis" Sakura tertawa, aku akui bahwa kulit Naruto memang yang paling gelap di antara kami tapi itu malah memperlihatkan seberapa menarik dirinya, banyak orang menganggap warna kulit Naruto malah membuat dirinya menjadi lebih seksi, dasar orang-orang mesum.

"Hahah oh! Apakah kau tahu? Naruto malu loh di saat aku menanyakan apakah ia pernah mencium kekasihnya dan aku dengar juga dari Naruto kalau kekasihnya tipe _bad boy_! Ia pernah membangunkan singa yang tertidur" alih-alih tertawa, Sakura malah menatap bingung diriku, apakah ada yang aneh dengan hal yang baru saja aku katakan "Ada apa?"

"A-ah! Aku hanya tidak percaya saja, _bad boy_? Singa yang tertidur? Ia tidak..." Sakura malah terlihat semakin bingung "Apakah itu adalah sisi yang ia tidak pernah perlihatkan di depan umum?"

"Mana aku tahu namun ada kemunkinan besar memang benar, terkadang seseorang sifatnya akan berubah bila di dekat orang yang ia kasihi" Aku mengangkat bahuku, aku tidak mengenal secara langsung sang ANBU namun dari pengamatanku di saat aku mengikutinya dan di saat aku melihatnya berduaan dengan Naruto memang terbukti bahwa ia tipe orang yang akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat bila dengan orang yang ia kasihi "Sama seperti Sasuke bukan?"

Oh lihat itu, wajah Sakura memerah, aku tahu kok Sasuke berubah juga seratus delapan puluh derajat bila sudah berhadapan dengan kekasihnya, si pangeran es itu mencair bila sudah ada di dekat Sakura dan Naruko, namun definisi 'mencair'nya berbeda antara bila bersama dengan Naruko dan bila bersama dengan Sakura; yah kalian mengerti lah.

Yasudah lah, kalau memang aku tidak di takdirkan untuk tahu sekarang juga tidak apa-apa, nanti juga seiring jalannya waktu munkin saja aku bisa mengetahui identitas asli dari Kitsune, siapa tahu bukan?

* * *

"Temanmu yang dari klan Yamanaka itu akhirnya menyerah juga" Tobirama membuka topeng yang ia kenakan sebelum duduk di sofa apartemen milik Naruko sedangkan sang pemilik apartemen sedang membuatkan dirinya minuman.

"Aah, ia memang sedikit keras kepala" Naruko hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, ia tahu temannya yang satu itu sangat pantang menyerah bila sudah menganai hal-hal seperti gosip dan kehidupan asmara seseorang "Tapi bila menyangkut hal-hal seperti ini"

"Ada-ada saja" Tobirama menerima minuman yang di buatkan oleh Naruko sebelum ia menarik Naruko agar ia duduk di sebelahnya "Bagai mana bisa juga ia mendapatkan foto juga"

"..." Naruto diam sebentar sebelum ia tiba-tiba saja bangun dari tempat duduknya, membuat Tobirama menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap bingung kekasihnya.

Naruto mengambil pisau dari laci di dapurnya, sebelum membuka jendela dan melemparnya ke arah pohon yang ada di dekat jendela apartemennya.

"YAMATO TAICHOU! KALAU AKU LIHAT KAU MENGIKUTI AKU LAGI AKAN AKU TAMPAR DIRIMU DAN BILANG KE KAKASHI-SENSEI KALAU AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI! DAN BUANG JAUH-JAUH KAMERA TERKUTUK ITU!" Naruto mendesis dengan keras ke arah pohon tersebut, _chakra_ berwarna merah menyelimuti dirinya, matanya yang berwarna biru cerah kini berubah menjadi warna merah.

Tobirama hanya bersiul kecil dan tertawa pelan, kekasihnya kalau sedang marah dan malu terlihat lucu di matanya, ia seperti melihat bayi rubah yang mencoba mengintimidasi seseorang—selama yang jadi target bukan dirinya oke, kekasihnya juga bisa jadi menakutkan kalau ia mau; apa lagi kalau rambutnya sudah melayang dan melawan grafitasi, maka itu sudah lain masalah.

Naruko cemberut dan menutup kembali pintu jendelanya, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan duduk di samping Tobirama "Aku senang-senang saja akhirnya Kakashi-sensei menjadi kakak angkatku seperti yang ayah inginkan namun tidak seperti ini, ia terlalu protektif"

Tobirama harus menahan tawa mendengarnya karena betapa ironisnya Naruko mengatakan hal seperti itu, betapa ia tidak pekanya dengan sekitarnya karena kenyataannya tidak hanya Kakashi saja yang terlalu protektif dengannya karena Tobirama sendiri pernah merasakan begitu banyak cobaan demi mendapatkan gadis pujaan hatinya.

"Kau tak pantas mengatakan hal seperti itu Naru, kau seperti panci memanggil tutupnya kembali; kau juga terlalu protektif dengan gadis Hyuuga yang merupakan sahabatmu" Tobirama membelai kepala Naruko sebelum merangkulnya agar duduk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Apa yang terlalu protektif! Hinata-chan terlalu bersih dan terlalu indah! Tidak ada yang pantas bersanding di sebelahnya! Aku juga sudah berjanji kepada Neiji bahwa aku akan menjaganya dengan baik! Aku tidak sudi Hinata-chan di kotori—" Dan Naruko terus ngoceh sendiri sedangkan Tobirama dengan sabar mendengarkan ocehannya sambil meminum teh hijau buatan Naruko dan membaca buku yang baru saja ia beli sebelum mendatangi apartemen Naruko.

Yap, tipikal keseharian yang tenang dan normal baginya dengan kekasihnya.

* * *

 _Lets Interview The Couple! End_

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **!Author Notes!**

Yak, chapter baru akhirnya selesai di tulis dan kali ini dari pandangan Ino! Chapter selanjutnya dari pandangan siapa lagi ya... yang pasti tidak munkin Sasuke atau Sakura karena mereka peran penting sebagai orang ketiga, hahahhaha.

Maafkan Author yang memakan waktu cukup lama untuk Up-date, saya terkena sedikit writer block.

Dan pemberitahuan penting! **Di blog milik Author kini sudah di post gambar anak dari Naruko dan Tobirama: Itama dan Kushina!** Bila berniat mengecek, link blog Author ada di profile milik Author! Yang ada baru gambar karakternya, untuk penjelasan dan biodata akan menyusul nanti! Semoga para pembaca menyukainya~!

Ada yang bilang pasti pair Itama adalah Sarada namun tidak juga loh, saya menerima usul untuk pair milik Itama sedangkan Kushina... saya ada pikiran sih... hahahah

Hmm, bagai mana kalau chapter berikutnya kalian yang memilih? Pilihannya adalah : **First Datenya Tobirama dan Naruko** , **Cerita dari pandangan Itama,** atau _**The Day Naruko Become a Hokage**_.

Saya akan menunggu jawaban dari pembaca sekalian! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

 _Review Please_


	5. First Date

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Mengandung Gender Bender, Crack Pairing, Bahasa tidak baku, Imajinasi liar Author, Humor garing, (munkin) OOC, dan masih banyak lagi

 **Summary** : "Bukan seperti itu tuan Nidaime, hanya saja kami ingin membantu anda saja" Kakashi yang merasa kasihan dengan Tsunade akhirnya angkat bicara | "Kek, tolong bilang kakek bercanda! Aku mohon!" Tsunade hanya bisa mencoba meraih kakeknya yang tidak menghiraukannya dan terus saja berjalan keluar dari ruang Hokage

 **Pairing** : Senju Tobirama x Naruko Uzumaki (Main)

* * *

 **Screw the rule! Marry me!**

 _First Date? Really? Or…_

* * *

Naruko Uzumaki, gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun ini sedang kebingungan sendiri melihat kelakuan teman-teman perempuannya yang kini sedang ada bersamanya. Tadinya semua berjalan baik-baik saja, mereka hanya sedang melakukan sesuatu yang biasa di sebut _pajama party_ , sebuah acara di mana sekumpulan perempuan yang sudah sangat dekat berkumpul bersama di salah satu rumah mereka dan melakukan pesta pribadi antara mereka saja… itu yang sang gadis Uzumaki tangkap dari penjelasan sahabat sekaligus rekan satu kelompoknya, Sakura Haruno.

Namun seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya, _tadinya_ semua berjalan dengan baik-baik saja, namun sekarang mengapa jadi kacau begini? Terlebih lagi di saat dirinya yang merasa terpojokkan karena kekacauan ini terjadi (sepertinya) karena dirinya.

"Oh, demi Kami-sama Naruko! Yang benar saja? Kalian itu sepasang kekasih atau bukan sih!" Sahabat dari sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka menatap dirinya dengan pandangan kaget bukan main bercampur kesal, ia bahkan menatap tajam dirinya layaknya ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar "Aku salah menilainya! Laki-laki macam apa dia!"

"Wah wah Naruko… serius? Shikamaru walaupun pemalas, ia tidak pernah berbuat hal seperti itu" Temari menggeleng pelan, ia terlihat tidak suka juga dengan apa yang Naruto katakan sebelumnya dan setuju dengan apa yang Ino katakan.

"Ugh! Aku tahu kalau kau itu tidak peka namun jangan bila mengenai hal seperti ini!" Sakura menggeleng dengan pelan sebelum memijat kepalanya, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang menyusahkan bahkan di kala dirinya (seharusnya) sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Na-Naruko-chan, mungkin aku tidak pernah memiliki kekasih namun aku tahu bahwa hal seperti itu seharusnya tidak terjadi…" Sang putri Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, menatap sedih sang gadis Uzumaki yang merupakan sahabatnya walau pada kenyataanya, di dalam hati; ia sudah berjanji untuk menghajar sang pelaku yang menjadi penyebab utama topik pembicaraan kali ini.

"Kau butuh senjata lebih? Aku akan berikan dirimu diskon bila kau beli di tokoku untuk menghajarnya" Tenten malah memperkeruh suasana dan membuat Naruko menjauhkan dirinya dari sang _kunoichi_.

Naruko tidak habis pikir, bagai mana bisa pembicaraan mengenai _festival_ minggu depan bisa berubah menjadi kesalahan (yang Naruko sendiri belum mengerti) kekasihnya?

"Laki-laki macam apa yang belum pernah mengajak kekasihnya kencan! Terlebih lagi di kala kalian sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih selama dua bulan lebih!" semua perempuan yang mendengar omongan Ino mengangguk setuju dengan pengecualian Naruko yang memijat kepalanya yang mendadak terasa sakit.

Ternyata yang menjadi inti permasalahannya adalah apa yang ia katakan beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Tadinya mereka memang sedang membicarakan soal _festival_ yang akan di selenggarakan minggu depan, namun pembicaraan tersebut berkembang hingga menjadi dengan siapa mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di saat festival tersebut.

Tentu saja masing-masing dari mereka mulai bercerita mengenai pujaan hati atau kekasih masing-masing walau tak semuanya bisa menghadiri festival tersebut, ambil contoh saja Temari yang harus kembali ke Sunagakure untuk melapor kepada adiknya yang merupakan Kazekage mengenai misi yang akan ia selesaikan besok sehingga ia tidak akan bisa menghadiri _festival_ tersebut.

Ada juga yang akan pergi tanpa kekasih seperti Hinata yang belum menemukan lelaki yang bisa menarik perhatiannya dan memilih untuk menghadiri _festival_ dengan adiknya, Hanabi yang memang sudah memintanya untuk menemaninya mengikuti _festival_ tersebut.

Sisanya bisa menghadiri _festival_ tersebut dengan kekasih masing-masing.

Lalu giliran Naruko yang bercerita mengenai dirinya akan pergi dengan siapa ke festival tersebut.

"Hm? Sendirian, To—Kawarama tidak bisa ikut karena sibuk" Jawaban Naruko membuat teman-temannya kecewa, karena mereka hampir tidak pernah melihat Naruko pergi kencan dengan kekasihnya. Jangankan pergi kencan, melihat Naruko berduaan dengan sang kekasih saja mereka jarang.

"Hm? Tentu saja kalian tidak pernah melihatku kencan dengannya, pergi kencan saja tidak pernah" Jawab Naruko dengan wajah polos tanpa mengetahui bahwa kalimat tersebut akan membawa mala petaka kepada dirinya—dan mungkin juga kekasihnya.

Memang sebuah kenyataan, selama Naruko resmi menjadi kekasih Tobirama (Yang namanya sekarang di ganti menjadi Kawarama untuk menutupi jati diri aslinya sebagai sang mantan Hokage kedua yang hidup kembali), sang gadis Uzumaki belum pernah pergi kencan sama sekali dengan kekasihnya.

Setelah ia resmi menjadi kekasih sang mantan Hokage kedua, mereka berdua semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, Tobirama yang harus mengurus identitas palsunya dan Naruko yang di sibukkan dengan begitu banyak panggilan dari berbagai macam desa yang ingin berterimakasih kepada dirinya dan ia harus juga mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian menjadi _Jounin_ yang akan di selenggarakan beberapa minggu kemudian.

Ia dan Tobirama jadi jarang bertemu, terutama di awal bulan setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka hanya bisa bertemu seminggu sekali dan Tobirama lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya berdua saja; biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumahnya atau di rumah Naruko, entah itu hanya menonton atau makan bersama.

Setelah satu bulan jarang bisa bertemu, bulan berikutnya barulah mereka bisa bertemu lebih sering—kalau seminggu dua kali bisa di bilang sering, dan lagi-lagi Tobirama lebih suka menghabiskan waktu berdua saja tanpa ada sorotan mata publik.

Jadi kembali lagi ke masalah utama, teman-temannya seperti kurang menyukai kenyataan bahwa Naruko belum pernah di ajak kencan sama sekali oleh sang kekasih, walau Naruko sebenarnya bingung bukan main; bukannya menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan Tobirama, walau hanya di rumah, sudah termasuk kencan bukan?

"Yang benar saja! Tentu saja bukan!" Ino malah terlihat sangat bersemangat, hingga membuat sang gadis Uzumaki mencoba menjauh dari sang gadis berambut pirang; entah mengapa ia ada perasaan tidak enak mengenai mengapa Ino jadi mendadak bersemangat seperti itu.

Karena pada kenyataannya, insting Naruko benar, teman-temannya sebenarnya hanya ingin melihat dirinya pacaran atau jalan berdua dengan kekasihnya.

Jadi di sinilah Naruko sekarang, terperangkap di antara teman-temannya yang sibuk membuatkan Naruko sebuah rencana kencan dengan kekasihnya dengan sang gadis Uzumaki hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasibnya sebagai 'mainan' baru teman-temannya.

* * *

"Ugh, menyusahkan sekali!" Naruko cemberut, ia tengah berjalan di sebuah taman dan dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumahnya dengan kantung mata menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik, ia tidak tidur sama sekali semalam karena teman-temannya memaksa dirinya untuk memakai berbagai macam pakaian untuk 'kencan' dan mencoba mendandaninya berkali-kali "Kulitku bisa saja mengelupas semalam dengan begitu banyak bahan-bahan tidak jelas di poleskan ke wajahku tanpa henti"

' _ **Heh, kau sendiri yang asal bicara sehingga membuatmu jadi seperti sekarang**_ ' Naruko semakin cemberut mendengar suara sang rubah berekor sembilan di pikirannya, bukannya mencoba menghiburnya, Kurama malah kelihatan senang melihat dirinya menderita seperti ini.

Walau ia tidak ingin mengakuinya tapi Naruko tahu bahwa ada sedikit kebenaran dari apa yang teman-temannya katakan: sudah pacaran 2 bulan lebih kok belum pernah di ajak kencan?

' _ **Inilah resikonya kalau kau menjadi pasangannya**_ ' Kurama mendengus sehingga membuat Naruko menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sang rubah katakan membuat Kurama memutar bola matanya dengan bosan ' _ **Masak kau lupa kalau ia seharusnya tidak ada di sini dan ia hidup kembali**_ '

Naruko masih memberikannya pandangan yang sama membuat dirinya menghela nafas lelah ' _ **ingat kembali kapan ia lahir dan ia hidup di zaman apa**_ '

"Uhmm… perang dunia _shinobi_ pertama?" Jawab Naruko dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, ia tidak tahu detailnya namun Tobirama pernah bercerita mengenai waktu ia masih hidup dulu dan sebelum mati lalu di hidupkan kembali dan dulu juga di saat ia masih sekolah; pelajaran sejarah adalah pelajaran yang paling ia benci sehingga pengetahuannya mengenai sejarah Konoha sama besarnya dengan besar batu kerikil.

' _ **Ya, dan di masa itu, kata 'pacaran', 'kencan', atau semacamnya tidak ada**_ ' Kurama menguap lalu merentangkan tubuhnya sebelum membetulkan posisinya agar bisa duduk dengan nyaman ' _ **Orang-orang terlalu sibuk berperang dan mati muda, jadi kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa bocah air yang sudah menjadi pasanganmu sekarang memiliki pengetahuan mengenai cara 'pacaran' sebesar pengetahuanmu mengenai sejarah**_ '

"Ah! Benar juga" Naruko menepuk sebelah tangannya yang di kepalkan ke sebelah tangannya yang terbuka, lengkap dengan ekspresi seperti ia baru mendapatkan jawaban dari soal yang sulit di mengerti, sehingga membuat Kurama memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

Namun Naruko kini malah merasa sedikit sedih setelah menyadari hal tersebut, ia kini tahu mengapa Tobirama terlihat 'cuek' dengannya dan juga menjelaskan kenapa ia hampir tidak pernah mengajak Naruko pergi makan bersama di luar atau mungkin hanya jalan-jalan saja.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya mengenai informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan, Naruko tanpa sadar berputar halauan dan kini malah berjalan ke rumah kekasihnya dan baru menyadarinya di saat ia sudah tepat di depan pintu rumah Tobirama.

Merasa terlalu lelah, Naruko memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah kekasihnya walau ia tahu bahwa Tobirama sedang pergi keluar menjalankan misi dan belum kembali sama sekali, ia juga bisa masuk ke rumahnya dengan mudah karena rumah Tobirama di kunci dengan menggunakan berbagai macam segel dan Naruko memiliki akses ke dalam rumahnya kapan saja walau sang pemilik rumah tidak ada di dalam sama sekali.

Naruko menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tengah dan menutup matanya untuk pergi ke dunia mimpi, rasa kantuk dan lelah (batin)nya membuat dirinya hilang kesadaran dalam hitungan menit.

Naruko tertidur pulas selama dua jam sebelum ia terbangun karena suatu hal.

Ia merasa seperti tidur di permukaan yang sedikit keras, tidak seperti sofa tempat seharusnya ia tertidur dan ia mencium bau yang cukup _familiar_ ; seperti bau…. Sungai di dekat hutan Konoha, tubuhnya juga menjadi hangat dan ia menyukainya sehingga Naruko memeluk entah apa yang sedang ia tiduri sekarang sehingga membuat 'sesuatu' tersebut bergerak sedikit dan Naruko merasakan seperti sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya.

Matanya langsung terbuka dengan sangat cepat dan Naruko berteriak tertahan karena ia berguling ke samping untuk kabur setelah menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang ia tiduri adalah seseorang dan seseorang tersebut memeluk dirinya.

 **BRAK**

Naruko jatuh dari sofa dengan tidak anggun ke lantai, ia tidak terlalu perduli dan Naruko langsung merangkak dengan cepat untuk menjauh dari siapapun itu yang ia tiduri sebelumnya, ia dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya dan menunjuk sesosok yang ada di sofa "Siapa kau! Jangan macam-macam dan jangan seenaknya menyentuhku, aku sudah punya kekasih dan aku sangat mencintainya!"

Sang kekasih yang baru ia sebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Naruko yang sedang menunjuknya sebentar sebelum bibirnya tertarik ke atas dan ia seperti menahan tawa.

Hening

' _ **HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH**_ ' Suara Kurama tertawa dengan sangat kencang bergema di kepala Naruko.

Sedangkan sang gadis Uzumaki membeku dalam posisinya yang sedang menunjuk kekasihnya dengan wajah menyamai kepiting rebus.

Ternyata orang yang ia jadikan tempat tidur tadi dan memeluknya adalah kekasihnya sendiri yang kini sedang berbaring di sofa, sebelah tangan memangkukan kepalanya dan menatap dirinya dengan pandangan campuran antara ingin tertawa, senang, dan penuh kasih sayang.

Naruko langsung membalik tubuhnya, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan meringkuk di lantai "Lupakan! LUPAKAN SEMUA HAL YANG TERJADI INI!"

"Jadi… aku boleh menyentuhmu atau—"

"DIAAAM"

Tobirama tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan pujaan hatinya sebelum berjalan mendekati Naruko yang masih meringkuk dan tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya sama sekali "Jangan tiduran di lantai, aku belum sempat beres-beres rumah semenjak tiga hari yang lalu karena aku sedang ada misi di luar"

Naruko hanya mendumal sendiri dan tidak mau beranjak dari posisinya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan kekasihnya.

"Aku bawa makanan" Dan Naruko langsung bangun dari posisinya dengan mata berbinar-binar, ia menatapnya dengan penuh harap, membuat dirinya menepuk kepala kekasihnya dan menariknya ke ruang makan.

* * *

 _Seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 7 tahun berlari dari kejaran dua orang laki-laki yang mengenakan topeng ANBU, kaki kecilnya yang tidak di balut apapun terus berlari tanpa perduli ke mana kaki kecilnya membawanya pergi; ia tidak perduli, yang ia tahu adalah ia harus bersembunyi secepatnya._

 _Entah bagai mana caranya, sang gadis kecil berlari lebih cepat dari kedua orang yang mengejarnya dan ia berhasil kabur dari kedua pengejarnya dan bersembunyi di ruangan terdekat yang ia temukan, ia sedang dikejar di sebuah gedung besar di desanya yang biasa di sebut sebagai gedung Hokage._

 _Ia tadinya hanya ingin menemui kakek angkatnya yang merupakan Hokage ketiga, namun untuk menemui sang kakek; ia harus diam-diam kabur dari panti asuhan sehingga membuat penjaganya panik, jadilah sekarang ia di kejar oleh dua orang ANBU yang di tugaskan untuk menangkap dirinya dan membawanya kembali ke panti asuhan._

" _Huft… hampir saja" Sang gadis kecil mengelus dadanya dan menghela nafas lega sebelum mengelap keringat yang membasahi keningnya dengan lengan pakaiannya "Sekarang… aku ada di mana? Ruangan apa ini?"_

 _Sang gadis kecil memeriksa sekelilingnya, ia asal masuk saja ke dalam ruangan terdekat untuk bersembunyi dan ia tidak pernah masuk ke ruangan ini sebelumnya. Rasa penasaran sang gadis kecil sangatlah besar sehingga membuat dirinya dengan sangat berani memeriksa ruangan tersebut._

 _Ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang sedikit gelap, hanya sedikit sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam ruangan melalui jendela yang hampir semuanya tertutup kain, banyak kotak-kotak yang sudah berdebu serta benda-benda lainnya seperti meja dan kursi yang debunya sangat tebal, menandakan bahwa ruangan tersebut sudah lama tidak ada yang membersihkan._

" _Apakah ini gudang?" Sang gadis kecil memanjat ke atas salah satu meja dengan hati-hati agar debu yang menutupi meja tersebut tidak terbang ke wajahnya dan mengintip ke dalam salah satu kotak yang ada di atas meja tersebut._

" _Apa ini?" Sang gadis kecil menarik salah satu benda yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut, benda tersebut cukup berat dan berwarna biru dengan sebuah hiasan seperti bulu berwarna putih yang sudah berdebu dan kotor sehingga membuatnya menjadi berubah warna menjadi abu-abu "Baju? Berat sekali…"_

 _Sang gadis kecil merogoh kembali isi kotak tersebut, banyak gulungan-gulungan serta peralatan menulis yang tidak membuat sang gadis kecil tertarik hingga ia menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik perhatiannya dan mengambilnya._

" _Ini… apa ya? Kakek pernah cerita tentang benda ini…_ " _sang gadis kecil mengangkat benda yang baru ia temukan, benda tersebut berbentuk seperti ikat kepala dengan sebuah logo yang asing bagi sang gadis kecil "Kalau tidak salah apa ya namanya… Hitai… Hitai-ae? Hitai? Hitai ate!"_

" _Tapi aneh… ini bukan logo desa… aku pernah lihat logo ini tapi di mana ya?" Sang gadis kecil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung ikat kepala yang ada di depannya, ia pernah melihat logo tersebut di suatu tempat namun ada perasaan aneh yang menyelubungi dirinya di saat ia melihat ikat kepala tersebut, ia melirik 'baju' yang ada di dalam kotak di sebelahnya dan perasaan yang sama juga muncul._

 _Ia memeluk ikat kepala yang ia pegang dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kotak yang ada di sampingnya, entah mengapa ada perasaan hangat dan senang sehingga membuat sang gadis kecil tersenyum lebar sebelum senyuman tersebut pelan-pelan menghilang karena ada perasaan sedih muncul tiba-tiba saja, bahkan perasaan tersebut hampir membuat dirinya menangis._

 ** _KREK_**

 _Sang gadis kecil terlonjak kaget mendengar pintu masuk ruangan tempat ia bersembunyi dibuka sehingga membuat dirinya langsung menyembunyikan ikat kepala yang ia peluk secara refleks dan melompat turun dari meja tempat ia duduk sebelumnya._

" _Naruko, aku tahu kau ada di dalam" Sang gadis kecil yang di panggil Naruko mengenal suara tersebut sehingga ia berlari ke arah pintu masuk dengan senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya, perasaan sedih dan aneh yang tadi ia rasakan menghilang dan ia memeluk sang kakek yang ia ingin temui sebelumnya._

"Uhmmh…" Naruko membuka matanya secara perlahan untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam apartemennya, ia pelan-pelan bangun dari posisinya yang tadi sedang tiduran dan mengusap kedua matanya "…Mimpi?"

Naruko memeriksa sekitarnya dan memang benar ia sedang ada di apartemennya dan baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, suara nyanyian alam, alarm jamnya, burung dan sinar matahari yang menyelinap masuk melalui jendela kamarnya menandakan bahwa waktu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

"Ah… memang mimpi" Naruko menguap lebar dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum bangun dari tempat tidurnya untuk mandi dan siap-siap, ia ada pekerjaan untuk pergi ke Yugakure nanti dan lalu ada janji dengan kekasihnya untuk pergi melayat.

Ya melayat, karena hari ini adalah hari kematian kakek angkatnya yang merupakan Hokage ketiga, ia berjanji untuk melayat dengan kekasihnya nanti sore di saat kuburan tidak terlalu ramai dan tugas mereka berdua sudah selesai.

"Pantas saja aku bermimpi soal hal itu…" Naruko tersenyum sedih dan menggeleng dengan pelan, ia harus siap-siap sekarang dan ia tidak mau terlambat untuk bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya dalam misi kali ini, Sai dan kapten Yamato, karena kalau ia terlambat misinya bisa saja jadi semakin lama dan ia tidak mau ingkar janji atau terlambat melayat nanti.

"Hmm… tapi aku lupa… ikat kepala yang aku temukan dulu ke mana dan logonya apa ya… seingatku bukan logo Konoha…" Naruko bergumam sendiri sambil mandi, ingatannya tidak terlalu bagus bila mengenai masa kecilnya "Hmm… Sudahlah, nanti saja aku pikirkan"

Selama misinya dengan Sai dan Yamato, Naruko mencoba untuk fokus namun entah kenapa bayangannya mengenai ruangan yang pernah ia masuki di saat masih kecil dan barang-barang yang ia temukan di ruangan tersebut sedikit menghantuinya.

Walau misi yang di kerjakan oleh Naruko dan rekannya sedikit berantakan di karenakan Naruko yang suka melamun dan kadang suka kehilangan konsenterasi, Naruko berhasil menyelesaikan misinya lebih cepat dari waktu yang di tentukan sebelumnya.

Yamato dan Sai tidak protes sama sekali melihat sikap Naruko, karena mereka berdua tahu bahwa setiap hari ini, hari kematian Sandaime, Naruko memang akan sering hilang konsentrasi dan terkadang lebih memilih menyendiri, jadi mereka berdua tidak heran melihat Naruko membentur pintu masuk desa desa Konoha karena ingin buru-buru pulang.

Naruko hanya bisa meringis kesakitan memegangi jidatnya yang mencium pintu gerbang dari besi, membuat Ino yang sedang memilihkan dan membuat buket bunga untuk Naruko bawa ke pemakaman milik Sandaime menatap khawatir sang gadis Uzumaki.

Setelah membeli buket bunga, Naruko langsung menuju ke rumah kekasihnya untuk menunggu Tobirama menyelesaikan misinya dan lalu mereka berdua akan melayat bersama.

Sambil menunggu Naruko duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan karena tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan dan Kurama sedang tidur sehingga tidak ada orang yang bisa ia ajak berbicara, pikiran Naruko melayang ke mana-mana dan sebuah ingatan tiba-tiba saja muncul di benaknya.

" _Ugh... sebal... lagi-lagi Teme mengalahkan aku..." Seorang gadis berumur sebelas tahun dengan surai emas mendesis pelan sambil terus berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak di sebuah perumahan, wajahnya di hiasi dengan kerutan dan bibirnya tertarik ke bawah, jelas menandakan bahwa sang gadis sedang kesal._

' _Tak ada gunanya mengeluh Naruko! Aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkan Teme besok! Pasti!' sang gadis yang bernama Naruko mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri, sebuah ekspresi penuh percaya diri langsung terlukis di wajahnya sebelum ia mengangguk dan berlari untuk pergi ke tempat kakeknya untuk menghibur diri dengan mengobrol dengan sang Sandaime._

 _Namun di perjalanan menuju gedung Hokage, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti dan terdiam, ia jarang melewati jalan yang ia ambil sekarang karena dekat dengan Shusuya, sebuah bar terbesar di Konoha, ia tidak terlalu senang lewat tempat itu, Naruko tidak terlalu menyukai orang-orang yang mabuk karena... trauma masa kecil._

 _Namun ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya berani mendekati toko tersebut—atau lebih tepatnya bangunan yang ada di dekat toko tersebut dan yang menarik perhatiannya adalah logo yang tertera di dinding sebelah bangunan tersebut._

' _...Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau aku pernah melihat logo tersebut?' Naruko dengan pelahan-lahan dan sangat hati-hati mendekati bangunan tersebut, ia memeriksa pintu masuk dari bangunan tersebut karena penasaran 'Tapi di mana...?'_

 ** _KLAK_**

 _Pintu gerbang dari bangunan tersebut terbuka dengan sendiri_ _nya_ _, membuat Naruko sedikit melompat kaget dan sudah siap mengambil langkah seribu bila melihat orang yang membuka pintu tersebut, namun ia tidak melihat siapapun dan pintu gerbang di depannya terbuka secara perlahan-lahan, seperti mempersilakan Naruko masuk._

" _Hei gadis kecil, apa yang *Hik* kau lakukan *hik* di sanaa?" Suara seorang laki-laki yang terdengar mabuk mengagetkan Naruko sehingga secara reflek ia langsung berlari secepat mungkin masuk ke dalam bangunan di depannya dan pintu gerbang di belakangnya tertutup dengan sendirinya._

 _Naruko menghela nafas lega di saat ia sudah memasuki bangunan tersebut, ia tidak mau berurusan dengan orang yang sedang mabuk, trauma masa kecilnya nanti terulang lagi._

 _Ia memeriksa sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa bangunan yang ia masuki adalah sebuah rumah yang cukup megah, mengingatkannya dengan rumah salah satu temannya di akademi, Hinata Hyuuga._

 _Karena rasa penasarannya yang sangat besar, Naruko mulai menjelajahi rumah tersebut, walaupun dengan sedih ia harus menemukan bahwa rumah tersebut hampir kosong melompong dan tidak berpenghuni (untungnya) walau entah bagai mana caranya; rumah tersebut bersih dan tidak berdebu._

 _Selain itu, banyak ruangan di rumah tersebut terkunci dengan rapat dan Naruko tidak bisa membukanya sama sekali, padalhal hanya sebuah pintu geser dan tidak memiliki kunci, namun mengapa ia tidak bisa membukanya? Ia bahkan tidak merasakan bahwa pintu tersebut di ganjal apapun._

 _Hingga Naruko terus menelusuri rumah tersebut semakin dalam dan ia hampir berteriak ketakutan karena sebuah pintu di lorong paling terdalam rumah tersebut terbuka sendiri, ia sampai menutup mulutnya dan sudah siap menerima nasib bertemu dengan pemilik rumah tersebut—atau lebih parahnya: hantu!_

 _Namun tidak terjadi apapun, sama seperti pintu gerbang rumah tersebut, pintu yang tadi terbuka sendiri tadi seperti mengundang naruko masuk dan entah mengapa... Naruko tidak bisa menolaknya dan merasa seperti terpanggil._

 _Jadi di sinilah Naruko, menguatkan nyalinya sambil membaca entah apa itu doa kepada siapapun di atas sana untuk keselamatannya sambil mengeluarkan senter yang selalu ia bawa karena ia sering mengerjai orang dan bersembunyi di tempat yang gelap, ia berjalan perlahan-lahan dan sudah siap berteriak lalu kabur bila ia bertemu hal macam-macam di ruangan tersebut._

 _Ruangan yang Naruko masuki hampir kosong, hanya ada meja, sofa, futon yang di lipat, dan sebuah lemari besar, yang membedakan ruangan tersebut dari yang lain adalah dindingnya yang di cat menjadi warna biru._

 _Naruko menegak ludahnya dengan susah payah di saat ia menemukan sebuah kotak kardus di ujung ruangan yang sepertinya adalah kamar seseorang dulu._

 _Ini mengingatkan dirinya dengan cerita horror yang pernah di ceritakan oleh teman sekelasnya dulu, di mana nanti ada sesuatu yang menyeramkan keluar dari kotak tersebut, namun entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh yang terus menyuruhnya membuka kotak tersebut._

 _Naruko hanya bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk berteriak seusai membuka kotak tersebut dan melihat isinya, tangannya gemetaran memegang tutup kotak tersebut dan ia menahan nafas di saat ia membuka kotak tersebut—_

"KYAAAAAAA" Naruko berteriak dengan sangat keras dan terjatuh dari sofa tempat ia sedang duduk di karenakan ia merasa sesuatu yang sedikit kasar dan basah menyentuh sisi lehernya, di saat ia sudah ada di lantai, ia memegang tempat yang ia rasakan basah dengan wajah merah padam.

"Bangun juga akhirnya" Seorang laki-laki bermanik crimson dan bersurai putih duduk di sofa yang ia duduki tadi, tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya, ia memasang ekspresi datar namun Naruko tahu bahwa ia menganggap lucu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ka-kau menjilatku! Apakah kau tidak bisa membangunkanku dengan normal!" Naruko cemberut dan menatap kesal kekasihnya, banyak orang bilang bahwa kekasihnya—sang Nidaime, terkenal dengan sifatnya yang selalu serius dan dingin, namun pada kenyataannya, ia bisa menjadi seusil dan sedikit kekanak-kanakan seperti Shodaime—walau ia tidak sekanak-kanakan dan seusil kakaknya, mereka memang kakak beradik oke.

"Sudah aku coba, aku sudah memanggil namamu, melambai di depan wajahmu, dan duduk di sampingmu, namun kau tetap tidak menyadarinya... dan kau adalah _sensor_ serta wadah dari Kyu—Kurama namun kau masih tidak menyadari keberadaanku" Tobirama mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek sebelum mengambil buket bunga yang tergeletak di lantai karena jatuh bersamaan dengan Naruko tadi, untungnya buket tersebut tidak tertimpa oleh Naruko.

"Ugh..." Naruko membuang mukanya dan mendecak kesal, ia bangun dari posisinya dan mulai merapihkan pakaiannya sebelum berjalan ke dekat Tobirama dan mengambil buket bunga miliknya sambil berbisik dengan pelan "Tidak sampai menjilatku juga..."

Tobirama terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Naruko sebelum bangun dari sofa, mengenakan topeng ANBU miliknya dan berjalan mengikuti Naruko yang sudah berjalan duluan.

Di perjalanan menuju makam milik Sandaime, Naruko teringat dengan apa yang ia bicarakan dengan teman-temannya beberapa hari yang lalu, mengenai Tobirama yang tidak pernah mengajaknya pergi kencan, sehingga membuat Naruko melirik secara diam-diam berkali-kali kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa saja mengatakan apapun yang ada di pikiranmu kepadaku sekarang" Tobirama terkekeh pelan melihat Naruko yang sedikit tersentak kaget dan wajahnya mulai sedikit memerah karena malu "Aku bisa membacamu dengan mudah Naru-chan"

Naruko semakin memerah mendengar nama panggilan dari kekasihnya, ia memukul dengan tidak pelan pundak kekasihnya yang dengan mudah Tobirama hindari sebelum akhirnya ia mengalah "Aku hanya ingin bertanya... kenapa kau tidak pernah mengajakku pergi kencan"

Tobirama terdiam sebentar, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap bingung Naruko "Tidak pernah?"

"Yaah..." Naruko membuang mukanya, terlalu malu untuk berbicara secara langsung dengan Tobirama dan menatap secara langsung manik crimson kekasihnya "Kau tidak pernah mengajakku jalan-jalan, makan bersama, atau semacamnya..."

"Oh, pantas saja sang gadis Hyuuga itu mengejarku dengan menggunakan byakugan dan sudah siap menghajarku berberapa hari yang lalu" Tobirama menggeleng dengan pelan, memang benar beberapa hari yang lalu, ia di kejar dan ingin di hajar oleh sahabat Naruko pada saat ia baru sampai ke Konoha dengan alasan yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Bukannya aku tidak pernah, hanya saja aku tidak suka melakukan _Public Display of Affection_ dan aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu _hanya_ berdua denganmu saja" Tobirama menggenggam dengan erat tangan Naruko karena sedari tadi mereka jalan bergandengan "Dan jangan memberikan aku pandangan seperti itu, aku tahu kau mengira karena aku lahir pada zaman perang: aku tidak tahu apa itu 'pacaran' dan 'kencan'. Aku tahu dua hal tersebut oke"

"Sebenarnya yang bilang kalau kau tidak tahu itu Kurama..." Naruko bisa merasakan Kurama terkekeh pelan dan langsung pura-pura tidur lagi.

"Huh, jangan selalu percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan" Tobirama memutar bola matanya dengan bosan sebelum menarik lebih dekat Naruko agar memasuki zona nyamannya "Namun seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya; aku bukannya tidak mau mengajakmu kencan, hanya saja aku lebih suka berdua saja denganmu"

Naruko terdiam, wajahnya sudah seperti warna kepiting rebus namun sebuah senyuman lebar terlukis di bibirnya dan memeluk lengan kekasihnya "Namun sekali-kali jalan keluar juga tidak apa bukan, kapan kau tidak ada jadwal lagi? Ayo kita ke Ichiraku!"

Tobirama tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruko sebelum ia menepuk kepala Naruko "Lusa"

Naruko masih tersenyum dan kini memeluk lengan Tobirama, teman-temannya tidak akan bisa protes lagi nanti di saat mereka mendengar alasan Tobirama tidak mengajaknya keluar dan lusa ia akan bisa pergi 'kencan' dengan kekasihnya, jadi teman-temannya tidak akan bisa menyalahkan dirinya lagi.

Hingga ia melihat kuburan milik kakek angkatnya sudah kelihatan barulah ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari ke depan kuburan tersebut.

"Kakek..." Naruko menunduk untuk memberi salam dan meletakkan buket bunga di depan makam sang Sandaime, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis di wajahnya "Aku tahu bahwa belum lama ini... aku bertemu denganmu secara langsung namun sekarang aku sudah kangen lagi..."

Tobirama diam saja, ia mundur kebelakang sedikit untuk memberikan Naruko sedikit waktu untuk 'berdua' saja dengan muridnya dulu, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan bersender di pohon yang ada di sampingnya.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah perang kek, namun aku ingin kakek tahu bahwa aku baik-baik saja—semua berjalan dengan baik. Oh, kakek tahu? Konohamaru sehat-sehat saja dan sekarang sangat bersemangat untuk menjadi mirip denganku, ia bahkan sampai ingin aku mengajarinya _Rashen_ _Shuriken_ loh!" Naruko tertawa pelan mengingat 'adik kecil' miliknya yang merangkap sebagai 'saingan' miliknya.

Naruko bercerita cukup banyak mengenai keadaan desa sekarang, seusai perang, ia bercerita mengenai Kakashi yang kini sudah menjadi Hokage dan Tsunade yang kini sudah pensiun dan masih banyak lagi, hingga ia harus menceritakan mengenai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan... uhh..." Naruko terkekeh pelan, ia menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari dan melirik Tobirama yang hanya tersenyum—atau menyeringai, yang pastinya ia memberikan dirinya senyuman usil "Jangan marah ya kek, dulu kakek sedikit protes karena aku yang terlalu tomboy dan kau takut aku tidak akan punya pasangan—walau pada waktu yang bersamaan kau sedikit terlalu protektif denganku bila sudah menyangkut pasanganku kelak, namun sekarang... uhh... hahahah... gurumu adalah kekasihku... jangan marah atau pingsan ya kek mendengarnya"

"Hah, aku bisa membayangkan Saru pingsan di tempat dengan wajah pucat pasi mendengarnya" Tobirama terkekeh pelan, ia tahu betul sikap muridnya dulu dan ia yakin bahwa muridnya akan melakukan apa yang Naruko katakan—kecuali marah, mana berani muridnya marah dengan dirinya yang menjadikan Naruko miliknya.

Naruko ikut terkekeh pelan sebelum ia membelai batu nisan yang ada di depannya dan tersenyum lembut, ia membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati kekasihnya "Kau tak mau bicara juga?"

Tobirama menggeleng dan merangkul Naruko untuk membawanya berjalan keluar area pemakaman "Kau sudah menceritakan semuanya, aku jadi kehabisan cerita"

Naruko tertawa pelan dan membiarkan dirinya di bawa berjalan, namun ia terdiam di saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mengakibatkan ia berhenti mendadak dan mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Tobirama.

"Ada apa?" Tobirama menengok ke arah tempat yang Naruko lihat, membuat dirinya menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Ah... makam milikku... aneh juga melihat makamku sendiri"

"Ah... AAAAAH!" Tiba-tiba saja Naruko berteriak, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan matanya membulat "AKHIRNYA AKU INGAT!'

Tobirama menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia sudah biasa melihat keunikan Naruko dan sifatnya yang sangat tidak bisa di prediksi "Apa?"

"OH YA AMPUN!" Naruko menarik kerah pakaian Tobirama dan menariknya ke arah makam miliknya "AKU SEKARANG INGAT DI MANA AKU MENYIMPAN HITAI ATE ITU!"

Tobirama hanya bisa pasrah di seret oleh Naruko, ia hanya bisa menatap bingung Naruko yang kini sudah ada di depan makamnya dan tengah mencari sesuatu di belakang batu nissan miliknya... harus ia akui, ia merasa aneh memanggil makam yang ada di depannya miliknya karena ia kini sudah hidup kembali.

Namun matanya membulat dan sedikit tersentak kaget melihat Naruko berhasil menemukan sebuah benda yang ia tahu adalah _Hitai ate_ "Hei, itu punyaku..."

"Tuhkan benar! Berarti benda-benda yang aku temukan waktu itu juga punyamu!" Naruko menyodorkan ikat kepala dengan logo Senju yang baru saja ia temukan kepada Tobirama "Aku akhirnya mengerti mengapa di saat perang waktu itu aku merasa seperti aku pernah melihat armor yang kau kenakan!"

Tobirama menerima ikat kepala miliknya dari Naruko, itu adalah ikat kepala yang ia gunakan dulu sekali sebelum Konoha di buat dan ia masih berperang atas nama Senju, makannya logo yang tertera di ikat kepala tersebut masih logo Senju "Di mana kau menemukannya?"

"Di sebuah ruangan di gedung Hokage, aku juga menemukan armor milikmu" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat masa lalunya di mana ia berusaha bersembunyi dari kejaran dua ANBU yang di tugaskan untuk menangkapnya "Aku sedang bersembunyi dan menemukan ruangan tersebut, lalu aku menemukan ikat kepala itu dan armor milikmu, namun karena panik; aku tidak sengaja mengambil ikat kepala ini"

"Tunggu dulu... aku jadi ingat kalau aku pernah memasuki sebuah rumah besar dengan logo Senju juga dulu sebelum aku menjadi _Genin"_ Naruko menutup matanya dan sebuah kerutan muncul di keningnya, ia sedang berusaha keras mengingat masa lalunya "Kalau tidak salah gedungnya ada di depan bar..."

"... Itu perumahan Senju..." Tobirama menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap bingung Naruko "Bagai mana kau bisa masuk? Yang bisa masuk hanya anggota klan Senju dan seingatku Tsuna sudah pergi dari desa waktu itu. Rumah serta pintu masuk kediaman Senju terbuat dari kayu buatan murni kak Hashirama, makannya sangat tahan lama dan kuat. Namun selain itu juga pintu rumah tersebut hanya akan terbuka untuk orang yang di anggap anggota Senju atau tamu yang di persilahkan masuk"

Naruko memiringkan kepalanya dan kini menatap bingung Tobirama "Pintunya gerbangnya terbuka sendiri"

Tobirama tertegun, ia tidak tahu mau berbicara apa.

"Tapi walau aku bisa masuk, semua pintu di dalam rumah tersebut tidak bisa aku buka, kecuali sebuah pintu yang terletak di paling dalam rumah tersebut dan itu juga pintunya terbuka sendiri... aku kira hantu loh yang membukanya..." Naruko melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan membuka matanya "Saat aku masuk, ruangan tersebut seperti berbeda sendiri, dindingnya di cat warna biru dan di sana aku menemukan sebuah kardus yang isinya hanya sebuah pedang saja... tapi aku tak bisa lama-lama karena aku mendengar seperti suara pintu yang terbuka lalu di tutup lagi dengan kasar, karena takut; aku langsung kabur"

Hening.

Naruko yang bingung karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Tobirama akhirnya menatap secara langsung wajah kekasihnya dan ekspresi yang di kenakan Tobirama membuat Naruko menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Tobirama memebeku di tempat dengan pupil mata yang mengecil dan mulut setengah terbuka.

Apakah Naruko salah bicara? Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Tobirama membeku dan terdiam seperti itu, membuat sang gadis Uzumaki cukup khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya.

* * *

Matahari sudah menghilang dari singgahsananya di langit, menggantikan dirinya, sang rembulan kini menggantikan sang mentari, menyinari bumi dengan cahaya putihnya bersama dengan bintang-bintang yang menemaninya.

Naruko menatap bulan yang menunjukkan dirinya walau tidak sepenuhnya di langit dengan pandangan kosong sebelum ia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya.

Ia tengah duduk di pangkuan kekasihnya, mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah pohon besar di atas monumen ukiran Hokage, Tobirama mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di tempat tersebut dengan alasan bahwa tempat mereka berada sekarang adalah tempat kesukaannya.

Naruko tidak keberatan, karena tempat mereka berada sekarang adalah tempat kesukaannya juga, walau biasanya ia duduk di atas monumen milik ayahnya, namun tempat ia duduk sekarang lebih nyaman dan ia bahkan bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh desa Konoha.

"Dari dulu aku memang sudah sedikit berbeda" Tobirama mulai membuka mulutnya dan berbicara, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruko dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon yang ada di belakangnya "Di saat salah satu adikku meninggal, aku tidak menangis sama sekali... jangankan menangis; merasa sedih saja tidak"

"Namun di dalam pikiranku terbesik sebuah pertanyaan... atau mungkin bisa di bilang keinginan" Tobirama menghela nafas pendek dan mempererat pelukannya terhadap Naruko " _Bagaimana caranya menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati?_ "

"Umurku masih duabelas tahun waktu itu dan aku sudah mulai memikirkan hal aneh nan ajaib seperti itu" Tobirama bisa merasakan Naruko tidak terlalu menyukai apa yang baru saja ia katakan "Kau harus mengakui, anak berumur duabelas tahun sudah berfikir mengenai hal tabu seperti itu bukanlah hal normal"

"Memang tidak normal, tapi aku pikir kau bukannya tidak merasa sedih atas kematian adikmu..." Naruto menggeleng dengan pelan, ini dia salah satu sifat dari Tobirama yang baru ia ketahui di saat ia sudah dekat dengan sang pemuda Senju, sang pemilik manik crimson satu ini suka overthinking yang akhirnya selalu berakhir menjadi negative thinking.

"Menurutku, kau malah yang paling sedih dan yang paling tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kau kehilangan adikmu" Entah mengapa, Naruko mulai berfikir bahwa orang-orang genius pasti selalu berakhir menjadi _emo_ atau psikopat, contoh sudah ada di mana-mana, ada Sasuke yang katanya genius tapi _angst_ nya tidak ketulungan, ada Itachi yang _suicidal_ (ingin mati di tangan sang adik), dan ada Kakashi yang depresi (namun di tutup-tutupi), lalu sekarang kekasihnya "Makannya terbesit lah ide luar biasa gilamu itu... kau ingin menghidupkan kembali adikmu..."

Tobirama terdiam sebentar, ia melirik kekasihnya yang sedang memndang bulan sebentar sebelum menutup matanya "Mungkin kau benar... maka dari itu aku menciptakan _edo tensei_ "

"Pemikiran yang gila memang, aku ingin menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati... namun aku tidak putus asa, aku melakukan banyak percobaan dan melakukan banyak _research_ "

"Demi Kami-sama... tolong jangan bilang 'percobaan' yang kau maksud mirip dengan percobaan yang ular pedofil satu itu lakukan!"

Jawaban yang di terima oleh Naruko adalah Tobirama yang mempererat pelukkannya.

' _ **Woooo, siaga satu! Siaga satu! Kekasihmu diam-diam adalah psikopat dan juga sangat possessif**_ " Kurama terkekeh, dari nada bicaranya ia seperti sedang bercanda namun apa yang ia jadikan candaan adalah kenyataan, sehingga membuat wadahnya merinding dan dirinya tertawa.

"Kembali lagi pada topik utama, aku berusaha menciptakan _edo tensei_ , namun aku menyadari sesuatu: semakin sempurnanya _edo tensei_ , semakin sering aku mulai merasakan bahwa aku kehilangan sesuatu yang dulu aku tidak tahu apa" Tobirama menghela nafas pendek, tangannya kini sibuk memainkan surai kuning Naruko "Dan sekarang aku menyadari apa yang pelan-pelan menghilang... jiwaku"

"Bisa di bilang kalau _shinigami_ tahu bahwa nanti bila aku menyelesaikan _edo tensei_ , ia akan kewalahan" Tobirama tertawa pelan mendengar Naruko berbisik 'tentu saja, kau sih terlalu serba ingin tahu' dan mencubit pipi sang Uzumaki dengan pelan, membuat sang gadis meronta sedikit karena kesakitan "Bisa di bilang jiwaku yang mulai di ambil oleh _Shinigami_ sedikit bersisa di barang-barang yang aku gunakan dan tempat di mana aku menyempurnakan _jutsu_ tersebut"

"Menurutku jiwaku yang menempel di situ memanggil dirimu... karena—"

"Jangan coba-coba kau menyelesaikan omonganmu! Aku tahu kau akan menggombal" Naruko menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia sampai sekarang masih tidak kuat bila kekasihnya sudah mulai menggodanya atau menggombal, Tobirama sangat pintar biacara dan selalu saja berhasil membuat wajahnya menyamai warna udang rebus.

"Hm? Tapi bukannya kenyataan ya?" Tobirama menepuk hitai ate lamanya yang ia kalungkan di leher Naruko "Buktinya kau merasa ada 'hubungan' dengan barang-barang milikku dan bahkan kau bisa masuk ke dalam kamar lamaku..."

Naruko membuang mukanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang warnanya sudah menyamai udang rebus, membuat Tobirama tersenyum penuh kasih sayang sebelum membenamkan wajahnya ke surai kuning sang gadis.

"Aah... ini sudah termasuk 'kencan' yang kau mau dan bicarakan tadi sore bukan?"

"Pada dasarnya kita memang selalu pergi kencan di saat kita bersama, sekalipun itu di rumahmu atau di apartemenku"

"Lalu kenapa sahabatmu yang satu itu ingin menghajarku..."

"Karena teman-temanku yang lain mengatakan bahwa hanya berduaan saja tidak di hitung sebagai kencan..."

"...Mereka hanya ingin melihat kau sedang berduaan denganku..."

Naruko menghela nafas pasrah, ia tahu teman-temannya hanya penasaran saja dengan kekasih barunya dan bagai mana dirinya bersikap di depan kekasihnya, karena hanya Sakura yang tahu identitas asli dari Tobirama dan itu juga Sakura tidak pernah melihat dirinya pergi kencan dengan Tobirama, makannya ia juga ikut penasaran.

"Hmm... kalau tidak salah akan ada festival beberapa hari lagi..." Tobirama bergumam pelan, ia memang mendengar bahwa akan ada festival tiga hari lagi dari Tsunade, tadinya ia berniat mengambil misi namun ia memiliki rencana lain "Aku bisa membatalkan misiku hari itu kalau kau mau pergi bersamaku"

Naruko memutar tubuhnya dan memberikan Tobirama pandangan penuh harap dan senyum yang sangat lebar, membuat yang di berikan tatapan dan senyuman tersenyum kecil lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sang gadis Uzumaki

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau jadi sering mengambil misi akhir-akhir ini? Hampir semuanya misi tingkat A dan S pula"

"...Nanti kau akan tahu"

* * *

Naruko membuka matanya secara perlahan sebelum ia mencoba bangun dari posisinya yang tadinya sedang tiduran sebelum menyadari bahwa ruangan tempat ia sedang tidur sangatlah gelap.

Ia memeriksa sekitarnya di saat matanya mulai terbiasa untuk melihat di kegelapan dan menemukan bahwa ia sedang ada di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dan ia ada di atas tempat tidur dan hanya mengenakan kaus berwarna hitam yang kebesaran.

Naruko pelan-pelan turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah jendela yang ada di ruangan tersebut sebelum membuka horden yang menutupi jendela tersebut untuk melihat pemandangan malam desa Konoha.

Naruko tersenyum kecil melihat bulan yang menunjukkan diri seutuhnya di atas langit, membuat dirinya mengetahui mengapa ia terbangun di tengah malam, ia samar-samar bisa mendengar suara dengkuran Kurama di kepalanya sehingga membuat dirinya menghela nafas pendek, setidaknya partnernya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Ia tersenyum kecil memandang pemandangan desa Konoha di malam hari, menikmati terpaan angin malam dan suara jangkrik yang menemaninya sebelum tiba-tiba saja ia menggigil karena merasakan angina yang cukup kuat dan dingin menerpa dirinya dan tiba-tiba saja seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan topeng rubah muncul di depannya.

"Aku kira kau pulangnya lusa" Naruko tersenyum manis melihat lelaki di depannya sebelum ia mundur untuk memberikan ruang agar laki-laki yang ada di depannya bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Hmm… misinya berjalan dengan lancar dan selesai lebih awal" Sang lelaki yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar bergumam pelan sebelum membuka topengnya untuk memperlihatkan wajah dan manik crimson miliknya "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Naruko membantu melepaskan jaket serta atribut ANBU laki-laki di depannya, senyuman masih terlukis di wajahnya "Aku sudah tidur, hanya terbangun saja"

"…Terbangun dan kau tidur mengenakan bajuku lagi" Naruko nyengir mendengar apa yang laki-laki di depannya, yang merupakan suaminya, sehingga membuat Tobirama menepuk kepalanya.

"Taka apa toh, kalau kau mau, kau juga boleh pakai bajuku" Naruko memberikan senyuman usil kepada suaminya sebelum membawa barang-barang milik Tobirama untuk di simpan dan rapihkan.

Tobirama hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum ia membuka bajunya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, ia berhenti di depan pintu masuk kamar mandi dan meletakkan pakaiannya di dalam keranjang pakaian sebelum ia menoleh ke arah istrinya "Kalau kau mau ikut bilang saja"

Naruko tersentak kaget dan membuang mukanya dan berjalan ke tempat tidur, ia ketahuan memperhatikan badan suaminya—oh jangan salahkan dirinya ya! Badan Tobirama sangat terbentuk dan bagus walau umurnya (sebenarnya) sudah tua, mana sekarang ia sedang di dalam masa 'subur'nya, sehingga Naruko tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memelototi suaminya "Tidak!"

Naruko kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sebelum membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal miliknya di saat ia mendengar Tobirama tertawa pelan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Walau ia sudah menikah dengan Tobirama selama satu tahun, ia masih tidak bisa tahan dengan kebiasaan Tobirama yang suka menggodanya.

Inilah susahnya punya suami kelewat seksi nan tampan.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **!Author Notes!**

Selesai juga chapter ini! membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini karena saya sedikit terkena _writer block_ dan juga saya suka mendapat inspirasi mendadak namun setelah say abaca ulang… saya kurang menyukainya…

Saya menyadari bahwa di chapter sebelumnya, adegan TobiNarukonya sedikit sekali adi di chapter ini sayan banyakkan momen romantis mereka, walau sejujurnya agak sulit menulis sifat Tobirama…

Jadi saya sedikit melakukan penambahan terhadap sifat dari sang Nidaime yaitu: Dia pendiam dan dingin di depan orang lain dan hanya terbuka dengan orang-orang yang ia anggap dekat, penyendiri dan lebih memilih bersama dengan orang-orang yang ia anggap terpecaya, sebenarnya sedikit jahil seperti kakaknya namun hanya ia perlihatkan kepada orang-orang terdekatnya, sangat pintar (jenius) namun karena terlalu sering berfikir terlalu panjang membuat dirinya suka _negative thinking_ (bisa di bilang sedikit menunjukkan bahwa ia mirip dengan Hashirama yang suka pundung di pojokan dan jadi emo mendadak secara terbuka), possessive, dan berberapa hal lainnya yang akan mulai kelihatan semakin dekat dia dengan Naruko.

Saya harap saya tidak membuat Tobirama menjadi terlalu OOC… sejujurnya agak sulit menulis karakteristik sang Nidaime… hahahah

Chapter berikutnya adalah waktu pernikahan Naruko dan Tobirama! Silakan menunggu dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

 _Review Please_


	6. When Oblivious become Obvious

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Mengandung Gender Bender, Crack Pairing, Bahasa tidak baku, Imajinasi liar Author, Humor garing, (munkin) OOC, dan masih banyak lagi

 **Summary** : "Bukan seperti itu tuan Nidaime, hanya saja kami ingin membantu anda saja" Kakashi yang merasa kasihan dengan Tsunade akhirnya angkat bicara | "Kek, tolong bilang kakek bercanda! Aku mohon!" Tsunade hanya bisa mencoba meraih kakeknya yang tidak menghiraukannya dan terus saja berjalan keluar dari ruang Hokage

 **Pairing** : Senju Tobirama x Naruko Uzumaki (Main)

* * *

 **Screw the rule! Marry me!**

 _When Oblivious become Obvious…_

* * *

Tobirama tidak tahu bagai mana caranya ia bisa terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini; keadaan yang selalu ia hindari dan berhasil—hingga sekarang di mana ia berhasil di 'tangkap' oleh teman-teman Naruko dan sekarang sedang ingin di interogasi.

Untungnya yang berhasil menangkapnya adalah teman laki-laki milik Naruko, ia tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya bila teman-teman perempuan Naruko yang berhasil menangkap dirinya.

Beruntung pula teman-teman laki-laki Naruko tidak se- _overprotective_ kakak angkatnya atau sang pemuda Uchiha yang sepertinya juga memiliki nasib yang sama dengan dirinya: di seret ikut tanpa persetujuannya.

Mereka kini sedang berada di sebuah restoran barbecue yang cukup terkenal di Konoha, Tobirama duduk di paling ujung meja, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding yang terbuat dari kayu di belakangnya, ekspresi bosan luar biasa terlukis di wajahnya.

Oh ayolah, ini adalah hari libur miliknya dan ia berniat untuk mendatangi apartemen kekasihnya sebelum dirinya di seret ke restoran ini, masak ia di suruh minum-minum di siang bolong? Ia adalah mantan prajurit perang jadi mana mungkin ia mau mabuk-mabukan di pagi hari.

"Kau jangan cemberut seperti itu dong, kamikan hanya ingin mencoba mengenal lebih baik dirimu" Seorang pemuda berambut coklat menyeringai ke arahnya, anjing peliharaannya menggong-gong setuju dengan pemiliknya.

Tobirama hanya melirik sang pemuda bersurai coklat yang jelas-jelas berasal dari klan inuzuka dengan bosan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke bir yang di sungguhkan ke depannya.

"Apakah kau tidak lapar? Padahal makanan di sini enak-enak" Kata pemuda bertubuh besar yang mengambil daging dari piring milik Tobirama "Kalau tidak cepat-cepat memakannya; aku akan menghabiskan porsimu juga"

Tobirama mendorong piring berisi daging miliknya ke arah sang pemuda yang berasal dari klan Akimichi, ia tidak keberatan dan ia memang tidak selera makan sekarang, terutama di saat _mood_ nya sedang tidak terlalu bagus.

"Hee… kau harusnya makan dengan banyak agar kau punya kekuatan untuk berlatih kelak! Jangan biarkan api masa mudamu redup!" Seorang pemuda dengan spandex hijau berkata dengan lantang dan berapi-api.

' _Sudah redup semenjak… hampir 100 tahun yang lalu_ ' Tobirama memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, ia tahu bahwa mereka hanya mencoba membuat dirinya merasa nyaman sebelum di introgasi dan untuk apa yang sang pemuda berspandex tadi katakan; umurnya yang sebenarnya jauh dari kata 'muda'.

"Kau ini dingin sekali… tapi entah mengapa tidak kelihatan sok keren seperti Sasuke" Sang pemuda Inuzuka tidak memperdulikan desissan pelan sang pemuda Uchiha "Kok bisa kau dekat dengan Naruko…"

" _Opposite attract_ terkadang bekerja" Sang pemuda Nara yang duduk di sebelah pemuda Akimichi menjawab, Tobirama mengenal dirinya sebagai _advisor_ dari Hokage sekarang yang bernama Shikamaru Nara "Kalau di lihat dengan baik: Naruko paling dekat dengan orang yang paling 'dingin' di sini"

Kini semua mata (kecuali milik Tobirama) menatap sang pemuda Uchiha yang kelihatan tidak menyukai atensi yang ia dapatkan.

"Eh… iya juga sih… tapi ngomong-ngomong" sang pemuda Inuzuka kini menatap Tobirama lekat-lekat, sebelah alisnya terangkat "Kau mirip sekali dengan Hokage kedua…"

Tobirama diam saja, ia kini tidak mengenakan topengnya lagi, kini ia sudah mendapatkan identitas baru sebagai seorang ANBU yang di rahasiakan keberadaannya karena selain berasal dari klan Senju, ia juga merupakan 'keturunan' yang sama dengan Tsunade, selain itu wajahnya juga sangat mirip dengan sang Hokage kedua; yang membedakan mereka berdua hanyalah nama dan luka yang ada di wajahnya yang kini di sembunyikan.

Dan namanya kini di ganti menjadi Kawarama, nama salah satu adiknya yang gugur di medan perang dulu.

"Makannya identitasku di sembunyikan" Jawab Tobirama dengan enteng, seperti apa yang ia katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran, ia bisa melihat sang pemuda Nara berpura-pura sibuk memakan daging miliknya dan Sang Uchiha berpura-pura sedang berkonsentrasi menatap minuman miliknya; keduanya mengetahui kebenaran dari identitasnya dan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Sudah dingin, minim bicara, muka datar seperti papan gilasan, sangat tertutup juga… bagai mana cara kau bisa menjadikan Naruko pacarmu?" Sang pemuda Inuzuka cemberut, ia memangkukan kepalanya ke sebelah tangannya; tentu saja ia sedikit tidak rela melihat lelaki yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah kekasih Naruko karena ia adalah salah satu kontestan yang kalah dalam memenangkan hati sang putri Hokage ke empat tersebut "Naruko sangat keras kepala dan tidak peka, sudah berapa banyak laki-laki yang di tolak tanpa Naruko sendiri sadari bahwa ia sudah menolak mereka"

"Sudah banyak laki-laki yang gugur dalam memenangkan hati Naruko! Aku juga jadi penasaran" Sang pemuda berspandeks menatap lekat-lekat Tobirama yang hanya buang muka, ia memang bukan salah satu orang yang menyukai Naruko (karena ia menyukai Sakura dulu) namun ia tahu seberapa tidak pekanya sang gadis bersurai kuning tersebut.

"…Jelaskan apa yang kalian maksud dengan 'tidak peka'." Merasa bahwa ia tidak akan bisa pergi dari tempat tersebut tanpa setidaknya memuaskan rasa penasaran teman-teman Naruko, Tobirama akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah dan membetulkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman.

"Yaah… kita ambil contoh saja dengan Sasuke yang mencoba mendekati Naruko" Kiba menunjuk Sasuke dengan jempolnya, tidak memperdulikan tatapan maut sang pemuda Uchiha "Ia adalah teman masa kecil Naruko dan rekan satu kelompok dan bahkan rekan kelompoknya yang satu lagi menyadarinya duluan dari pada Naruko sendiri"

"Aah, aku pernah melihat dirimu memberikan bunga kepada Naruko berkali-kali, apakah itu artinya kau menyukai Naruko dan juga termasuk ke dalam kumpulan pria yang gugur?" Seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya berbicara dengan senyum yang terlihat palsu terlukis di wajahnya.

"Wha—Sai! Bagai mana kau bisa tahu!" Wajah sang pemuda Inuzuka pelan-pelan memerah dan ia mengerang pelan.

"Masa kau lupa kalau Sai adalah rekan kelompok Naruko menggantikan Sasuke waktu itu" Shikamaru memangkukan kepalanya ke tangannya sebelum menguap, sepertinya ia tidak ingin berada di sini juga seperti Tobirama dan Sasuke "Jadi kemungkinan Sai bisa bersama dengan Naruko sangatlah besar"

"Hee, bagai mana dengan Hinata? Ia juga menyukai Naruko dulu sebelum akhirnya ia berganti halauan setelah mendengar Naruko _straight_ dan hampir semua orang sudah mengetahuinya kecuali Naruko sendiri" Sang pemuda Akimichi berhenti makan sebentar untuk berbicara, piring yang tadi di sodorkan oleh Tobirama sudah kosong dan ia sudah memesan lagi.

"Atau Gaara! Aku pernah dengan bahwa Gaara sampai membuatkan ruangan tersendiri untuk Naruko di Suna" Sang laki-laki berspandeks mengangguk-angguk sendiri, seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Intinya, bagai mana bisa kau yang kelihatan sangat dingin seperti Sasuke bisa membuat Naruko membalas perasaanmu!" Sang pemuda Inuzuka menatap lekat-lekat Tobirama di ikuti oleh yang lainnya (dengan pengecualian Sai yang sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa), bahkan Sasuke juga ikut menatap dirinya dan ingin mengetahui jawabannya juga.

"…Kalian ini…kalau tahu seperti itu: kenapa kalian masih bertanya kepadaku? Kalian seharusnya sudah mengetahui jawabannya" Tobirama menghela nafas lelah, ia seperti kembali lagi ke masa di mana ia harus mengajar murid-muridnya dulu yang terkadang otaknya konslet sendiri padahal jawaban dari pertanyaan mereka sudah ada di depan mata.

Melihat ekspresi bingung yang lain, Tobirama hanya bisa menggeleng dengan pelan, inikah generasi selanjutnya para ninja? Mereka seharusnya pintar, mengapa tiba-tiba otak mereka konslet seperti ini? Kenapa dirinya yang seharusnya dari generasi sebelumnya—generasi yang tidak mengerti dalam masalah percintaan dan lebih mementingkan latihan untuk perang, bisa lebih berpengetahuan dari pada mereka?

"Kalau kalian tahu Naruko tidak peka, kenapa masih saja memberikan kode-kode kepadanya?"

Hening.

"Ha?" Semua teman-teman Naruko berkata dengan bersamaan dan memiringkan kepala mereka dengan bingung—dengan pengecualian Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah mengerti dan hanya menghela nafas pendek dan bermain-main dengan makanannya dan Sai yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Biar aku tebak, Sasuke memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya menyukai Naruko dengan cara mengganggunya dan berpura-pura menjadi 'rival' untuk Naruko, kau memberikan bunga kepada Naruko tanpa menjelaskan mengapa kau memberikannya, sang gadis Hyuuga terlalu pemalu untuk berkata secara langsung dan akhirnya hanya berani menguntit Naruko, dan sang kazekage sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti bagai mana cara mendekati Naruko dengan benar dan akhirnya selalu berkata bahwa Naruko adalah teman pertamanya"

Tobirama sudah bisa mengetahui bahwa apa yang ia katakan adalah kebenaran di lihat dari ekspresi yang di kenakan oleh yang lainnya.

"Sampai sepuluh generasi Hokage juga Naruko tidak akan menyadarinya, tahu Naruko tidak peka, masih memberi kode-kode rumit, yah itu salah kalian sendiri" Tobirama memutar bola matanya dengan bosan sebelum bangun dari posisinya dan menggunakan kesempatan di mana teman-teman Naruko sedang memproses apa yang baru saja ia katakan untuk kabur; ia tidak mau lama-lama berada bersama mereka, takut otaknya menjadi tumpul juga seperti mereka. Masalah sempele seperti ini kenapa di besar-besarkan coba, bikin sakit kepala saja.

Di saat ia sudah keluar dari restoran, Tobirama mendengar teman-teman Naruko berseru 'OOOH!' secara serempak dan akhirnya mengerti apa yang baru saja ia katakan, membuat sang pemuda bermanik crimson menggeleng dengan pelan dan memijat keningnya.

Ia langsung kabur secepat mungkin pergi ke apartment milik Naruko sebelum semua teman-teman Naruko semakin penasaran dan mencoba menangkapnya lagi, sudah cukup kekacauan dan sakit kepala yang ia dapatkan, tidak perlu di tambah-tambah lagi; ia sudah muak.

Tobirama menatap kosong pemandangan yang menyapanya di saat ia memasuki apartment milik Naruko.

Pemandangan yang menyapanya adalah sang pemilik apartment sedang terbaring di lantai ruang tamu, meringkuk sambil memeluk spatula dengan dapur yang sudah mirip kapal pecah menjadi _background_ nya.

Manik crimson miliknya bergerak secara perlahan dari Naruko yang sedang terbaring di lantai ke dapur yang sudah mirip kapal pecah dan akhirnya ke sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas meja makan.

Tobirama langsung bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan mengapa kekasihnya sekarang sedang meringkuk di lantai dan ia bisa mendengar tangis yang tertahan milik Naruko.

Ia berjalan perlahan sang gadis bersurai kuning sebelum menggendong Naruko layaknya pengantin baru, sang gadis bersurai kuning langsung melingkarkan tangannya di lehernya dan membenamkan wajah cantik jelitanya ke dada bidangnya.

"WAAAAAAH" Dan tangis Naruko semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat Tobirama menghela nafas pendek sebelum membelai kepala sang gadis.

"Kau ingin masak—makan apa?" Tanya Tobirama dengan halus sebelum meletakkan sang gadis ke atas sofa sebelum menyadari bahwa Naruko tidak mau melepaskan dirinya sehingga ia akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di atas sofa dan meletakkan Naruko di pangkuannya.

"Hiks… salmon teriyaki…" jawab Naruko di tengah-tengah tangisannya, ia mencoba mengelap air matanya dengan lengan pakaiannya.

Tobirama membuat sebuah _bunshin_ dan menyuruh _bunshin_ miliknya untuk pergi ke pasar secepatnya untuk membeli bahan-bahan memasak makanan yang Naruko inginkan, karena kalau di lihat dari kekacauan di dapur Naruko: tidak ada bahan yang selamat dari amukan sang gadis bersurai kuning.

Ini bukan kali pertama kalinya hal seperti ini terjadi, malahan ini selalu terjadi sebulan sekali.

Ini adalah buah hasil dari sang gadis yang sedang datang bulan.

Kronologinya adalah: sang gadis mengidamkan sebuah makanan dan mencoba untuk pergi keluar untuk makan, namun karena moodnya sedang buruk (karena sedang datang bulan) ia tidak mau bertemu dengan banyak orang atau makan secara terbuka jadi ia mencoba memasak sendiri, di saat ia mulai memasak; ia punya kesabaran setipis kertas dan ia ingin semuanya serba instan yang akhirnya berakhir dengan dirinya mencoba mempercepat proses memasak… dengan menggunakan _jutsu_.

Dan inilah hasilnya.

Atau seperti bulan lalu, di mana sang gadis sangat menginginkan boneka berbentuk Kurama (yang pastinya tidak di jual di manapun maupun ada) berakhir dengan sang gadis hampir membombardir sebuah toko jahit; meminta pekerja toko tersebut membuatkan dirinya boneka tersebut detik itu juga dan harus selesai detik itu juga.

"Tunggulah sebentar, sementara waktu makan ini dulu" Tobirama mengambil coklat yang ia beli di perjalanan ke apartemen milik sang gadis, beruntung ia punya _feeling_ bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dan terlupakan tadi pagi, ia tidak sempat mengecek kalender miliknya sebelum ia di culik oleh teman-teman Naruko.

Naruko langsung menyambar coklat yang ada di tangan Tobirama dan membukanya sebelum menggigit coklat tersebut dan mengemutnya, ia cemberut dan matanya yang masih sembab berkaca-kaca, membuat dirinya terlihat menggemaskan di mata kekasihnya.

Tobirama memangkukan kepalanya di sebelah tangannya sedangkan yang sebelah lagi masih melingkar di pinggang sang gadis bersurai kuning, ia melirik _bunshin_ nya yang sudah kembali dari pasar dan sekarang sedang memasak di dapur.

Ia menutup matanya dan menghela nafas pendek, ia merasa lelah tiba-tiba saja—kemungkinan besar lelah batin setelah di tangkap dan di introgasi oleh teman-teman Naruko, ia menutup matanya dan membetulkan posisinya agar menjadi lebih nyaman sambil memastikan Naruko tidak terganggu; bisa-bisa sang gadis cantik ngambek nanti.

" _Kau mau ke mana Tobi?" Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan di saat ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang sangat ia kenal._

"… _Jalan-jalan" Jawab sang pemuda yang di panggil 'Tobi' tanpa berhenti berjalan hingga ia sampai di depan pintu keluar, ia mengenakan sandal yang terletak di depan pintu keluar dan melambai ke arah pemuda bersurai coklat "Aku akan pulang malam, kau makan malam duluan saja kak kalau aku belum kembali"_

" _Eeh! Ayo makan malam bersama!" Rengek sang pemuda bersurai coklat yang ia panggil 'kakak', walau tubuhnya terlihat seperti seorang pemuda berumur duapul tahunan, sifatnya sudah seperti seorang anak kecil yang merengek minta di belikan balon "Hari ini Mito memasak makanan khas di musim semi loh!"_

 _Sang pemuda bersurai putih sepertinya tidak terpengaruh oleh sifat kekanak-kanakan kakaknya dan tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, ia hanya menggeleng pelan dan menutup pintu keuar rumah sebelum berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak untuk pergi ke tempat di mana ia biasa menghabiskan waktu bila ia sedang ingin sendirian._

 _Tempat tersebut terletak di sebelah forest of death dan ia biasa latihan di tempat tersebut sendirian, terutama bila ia sedang tidak mood atau terkadang di kala ia ingin menciptakan jutsu baru._

" _Hah aku yakin kau—ADUH!" seorang bocah laki-laki tidak sengaja menabrak dirinya dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan kalau ia tidak menarik tangan bocah tersebut._

" _Hati-hati kalau berjalan dan lihat ke depan, Saru" sang bocah yang ia panggil Saru menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum mendongak ke atas untuk melihat wajahnya, matanya membulat di saat ia menyadari siapa yang baru saja ia tabrak._

" _Tobirama-sensei!" Saru langsung melompat mundur sebelum ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat kedua temannya berlari ke arahnya dan juga sama-sama terkejut melihat dirinya._

" _Ah! Sensei! Selamat sore" Salah satu teman Saru yang bersurai hitam menunduk untuk memberi hormat kepada gurunya, lambang Uchiha tertera di kantung pakaiannya yang terlihat sedikit kotor_.

" _Se-selamat sore Tobirama-san!" Kata temannya yang satu lagi yang memiliki luka di dagunya, ia terlihat sedikit malu-malu dan tidak berani menatap secara langsung mata guru temannya._

" _Apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan, pakaian kalian kotor seperti itu…" Tobirama, sang pemuda bersurai putih, menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat keadaan ketiga bocah yang ada di depannya: di penuhi debu dan kotoran dan pakaian mereka juga terlihat sangat kotor "Kalian tidak berbuat onar bukan…"_

" _A-ah! Tentu saja tidak kok Sensei! Sungguh!" Saru menggeleng dengan cepat, wajahnya sedikit pucat karena menerima tatapan tajam dari gurunya "Malah sebaliknya! Kami baru saja berbuat hal baik!"_

" _Hiruzen berkata jujur! Kami baru saja membantu seseorang!" Sang bocah Uchiha mengangguk setuju dan mencoba membantu meyakinkan gurunya, ia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buah permen "Bahkan kami mendapat imbalan!"_

" _Membantu…?" Tobirama menatap kosong permen yang di sodorkan di depannya sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat ada permen yang bentuknya unik seperti yang di sodorkan di depannya; permen tersebut berwarna warni dan terlihat keras serta di bungukus dengan unik "…Apa itu?"_

" _A-ah! Ini namanya permen loly! Kami dapat dari membantu seseorang yang baru saja pindah dari luar ke Konoha!" Jawab bocah yang memiliki luka di dagunya, ia juga mengeluarkan permen miliknya dan menyodorkannya kepada sang pemuda bersurai putih"Tobirama-san mau?"_

 _Tobirama hanya menggeleng dengan pelan, mana mungkin ia mau memakan makanan yang warnanya terlihat nyentrik seperti itu, sekalipun itu permen, terutama makanan yang ia tidak pernah kenal "Tidak, terimakasih, kalian bertiga pulanglah, sudah mau malam juga"_

 _Ketiga bocah laki-laki di depannya mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka setelah melambai kepada dirinya, ia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan ketiganya di saat mereka melewati dirinya._

" _Hei hei! Kakak yang memberikan permen kepada kita itu terlihat cantik ya!"_

" _Tapi ia laki-laki, menurutku bukan cantik sih; lebih tepatnya terlihat feminim"_

" _Yah tapi aku suka warna mata kakak itu! Seperti warna langit di pagi hari"_

 _Tobirama hanya menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, bukan hal yang aneh melihat ada orang baru yang berpindah dari suatu tempat dan akan menetap di Konoha, terutama di saat desa Konoha masih dalam tahap pembuatan dan menerima kedatangan para pengelana di luar sana yang mencoba mendapatkan tempat tinggal tetap._

 _Ia terus berjalan hingga ia mendengar suara seseorang dari kejauhan._

" _Ah! Seseorang, tolong tangkap katak itu!"_

 _Tobirama menaikkan sebelah alisnya, katak kok minta di tangkap? Hingga ia hampir melompat karena kaget melihat seekor katak sebesar kucing melompat ke arahnya dan karena refleks; ia menangkap katak tersebut namun menahan diri untuk tidak melempar katak tersebut jauh-jauh karena reflex (lagi)._

" _Hah… Hah… te-terimakasih sudah menangkapnya!" orang yang tadi meminta di tangkapkan katak tersebut kini berada di samping nya, ia menunduk dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan dan mengelap keringat yang membasahi keningnya._

 _Tobirama menatap lekat-lekat surai kuning orang tersebut sebelum orang tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya._

 _Kulit coklat eksotis dan manik biru cerah adalah hal yang membuat Tobirama sedikit tersentak kaget namun menahan diri dan tetap memasang poker face, wajah gadis (?) tersebut terlihat sangat manis namun di saat manik crimson milik Tobirama melihat pakaian (atau lebih tepatnya) tubuh sang gadis; terlihat dengan jelas bahwa ia adalah laki-laki dan bukanlah perempuan._

" _A-ah! Ma-maaf kalau saya lantang tuan Tobirama" Sang pemuda bersurai kuning langsung menunduk minta maaf sebelum menerima katak yang di tangkap oleh Tobirama._

 _Kini Tobirama menyadari bahwa suara milik pemuda di depannya terdengar sedikit berat dan memang suara milik laki-laki._

 _Entah mengapa, ia sendiri tidak mengerti namun ada perasaan kecewa yang sangat besar di dalam hatinya walau sejujurnya jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat tadi, ada apa ini?_

" _Maafkan saya yang tidak memperhatikan dengan baik peliharaan saya, ia jadi kabur… namun terimakasih banyak sudah menangkapnya!" Sang pemuda bersurai kuning tersenyum kecil, ia menunduk sekali lagi "Saya baru saja pindah dari luar ke sini, mohon kerja samanya"_

 _Tobirama diam saja, manik crimsonnya berkedip berkali-kali menatap pemuda di depannya sebelum ia terbangun dari lamunannnya di saat sang pemuda bersurai kuning memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung dirinya._

 _Sejak kapan ada laki-laki yang bisa jadi menggemaskan seperti itu atau otaknya sudah konslet? Ia normal!_

" _Ah… selamat datang di Konoha" Tobirama mengangguk dan sang pemuda bersurai kuning tersenyum lebar._

" _A-ah! Hampir sama aku lupa untuk memperkenalkan dirinya!" Sang pemuda bersurai kuning mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan sementara yang sebelah lagi menahan katak peliharaannya "Salam kenal tuan Tobirama"_

" _Nama saya Namikaze Haruto"_

"…bi…Tobi!"

Tobirama terlonjak kaget mendengar namanya di panggil, kepalanya hampir terjatuh dari pangkuan tangannya dan ia berkedip dengan cepat beberapa kali, ia melirik ke bawah untuk melihat Naruko yang sedang cemberut dan menatap sedikit kesal dirinya.

"Aku sudah panggil berkali-kali! Kenapa kau melamun!" Naruko menggembungkan pipinya, di sebelah tangannya ia memegang piring berisi makanan yang ia inginkan tadi dan sebelah tangannya memegang sumpit yang ia sodorkan kepada dirinya "Suapin! Aku mau sambil menggambar!"

Tobirama berkedip berkali-kali, sepertinya ia malah jadi melamun—atau ketiduran sambil menunggu _bunshin_ nya selesai memasak untuk Naruko, ia tersenyum kecil dan menerima sumpit yang Naruko berikan.

Sebenarnya hari dimana Naruko datang bulan tidak selalu membawa keburukan, mungkin terkadang Naruko menjadi cepat emosi dan terkadang suka meminta hal-hal yang absurb namun di saat ia datang bulan; Naruko jadi seratus kali lebih manja dari biasanya.

Di mana biasanya ia suka malu-malu dan bersikap layaknya ia sudah dewasa dan mapan untuk menutup-nutupi sikap kekanak-kanakannya dari dirinya karena malu, di saat ia datang bulan; ia akan jadi sangat blak-blakan dan sangat manja kepada dirinya, yang tentu saja membuat dirinya senang.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih ia sukai selain memanjakan kekasihnya—sifat yang di turunkan dari kakaknya.

' _Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengingat waktu itu… di saat aku pertama kali bertemu sahabat karibku_ ' Pikir Tobirama dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya sambil menyuapi sang gadis bersurai kuning yang sedang menggambar seekor rubah dengan pensil warna berwarna orange gelap.

Ia menyuapi Naruko sambil sesekali mengomentari gambar sang gadis, Naruko tidak di hadiahkan dengan talenta menggambar seperti rekan satu kelompoknya yang bernama Sai sehingga gambar yang ia hasilkan tidak semirip yang sang gadis bayangkan dan inginkan.

Naruko sudah menyobek dan membakar delapan kertas dan mematahkan enam buah pensil warna dalam waktu delapan menit, ia sudah mulai habis kesabaran dan sudah hampir menangis, manik biru cerahnya berkaca-kaca; ia menatap kesal kertas yang ada di depannya dan mematahkan pensil warna yang sedang ia pegang.

Pensil warna ke tujuh kini telah gugur.

Melihat Naruko sudah mulai naik pitam; Tobirama bangun dari posisi duduknya dan menggendong Naruko layaknya pengantin baru.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan di luar, mumpung taman sedang sepi"

* * *

"Uhm… selamat pagi Tobi-kun" Naruko menguap lalu mengusap matanya dengan sebelah tangannya sedangkan yang sebelah lagi sedang membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya agar ia bisa masuk ke apartmentnya.

Tobirama tersenyum kecil melihat Naruko yang kelihatan jelas baru bangun, ia masih mengenakan piayama berwarna orange gelap miliknya dan surai kuningnya yang ia gerai terlihat sangat berantakan "Ini sudah jam 7"

"Masih termasuk pagi" Naruko menguap untuk kedua kalinya, matanya yang masih tidak focus memperhatikan kekasihnya masuk ke dalam apartmentnya sebelum ia menutup pintu "Aku tidur jam 12 semalam"

Naruko memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan karton susu dan telur sebelum berjalan ke dapur untuk memasak, merenggangkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan lunglai ke sofa yang ada di ruang tengah dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa untuk kembali tidur.

Tobirama melirik Naruko yang sedang meraih boneka berbentuk Kurama dan memeluknya, ia menggeleng dengan pelan melihat sang gadis bersurai kuning sudah ingin kembali ke dunia mimpi.

" _Aku tidak mungkin bangun sepagi itu… aku butuh minimal 8 jam tidur setiap hari…" Haruto nyengir, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Lagi pula aku bukan seorang ninja, jadi aku tidak punya misi maupun harus bangun pagi untuk latihan"_

Tobirama menggeleng pelan sebelum ia menyalakan kompor dan mulai menggoreng telur yang tadi ia keluarkan dari kulkas milik Naruko, ternyata memang sudah kebiasaan yang di bawa turun temurun.

" _Eh? Dari mana aku belajar menggunakan kunai? Tidak pernah tuh" Haruto memiringkan kepalanya, ia bermain dengan kunai yang ada di tangannya sebelum melemparnya ke sebuah pohon dan tepat mengenai salah satu buah yang tumbuh di pohon tersebut "Aku hanya sering melihat kau dan Hashirama-sama latihan saja—terkadang Madara-san juga"_

' _Memang sudah bakat yang di turunkan; hanya berbeda cara saja_ ' Tobirama menghela nafas pendek, ia membalik telur yang sudah sebelah matang sebelum melirik pahatan Hokage ke empat.

" _Ah, Tobirama! Aku ada ide untuk nama jutsu baru milikmu! Namanya kako—eh? Kenapa kau menatap tajam diriku seperti itu?" Haruto mulai memberikan jarak lebih dari Tobirama, melihat temannya yang satu itu memberikan tatapan kau-lanjutkan-omonganmu-dan-kubunuh-kau kepada dirinya._

' _Untungnya Naruko tidak menurunkan sifat itu… untung hanya Minato saja_ ' Tobirama mematikan kompor dan menyajikan telur yang baru saja ia masak di meja makan dan menuangkan susu di gelas yang sudah ia letakkan di meja makan.

"Bangun…" Setelah menyiapkan meja makan, Tobirama berjalan mendekati sofa tempat Naruko sedang tidur dan menemukan Naruko sudah kembali tertidur dengan pulas.

"Ugh… satu jam lagi…" Naruko protes, ia membenamkan wajahnya di boneka yang ia peluk dan mencoba menjauhkan diri dari kekasihnya yang mencoba menariknya dari sofa.

Melihat sang gadis Uzumaki tidak ingin bangun, Tobirama menghela nafas lelah, Naruko memang terkadang sangat sulit di bangunkan, namun tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

Naruko mulai merasa tidak nyaman, padalhal ia tidak mengenakan selimut namun mengapa ia malah kepanasan? Kenapa ia merasa seperti terperangkap di dalam jeruji besi? Kenapa Kurama seperti sedang menahan tawa?

Merasa tidak nyaman dan aneh, Naruko mulai memberontak dan mencoba memutar tubuhnya untuk kabur namun tidak bisa karena tertahan sesuatu yang bentuknya menyerupai tangan.

Naruko membeku seketika.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya dan ia mulai bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

Pelan-pelan ia membuka matanya namun ia tidak berani memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadap-hadapan dengan orang yang memerangkap dirinya dan kini sedang ada di atasnya "A-aku bangun!'

Orang yang ada di atasnya, kekasihnya, tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Se-serius! Aku bangun! Janji! Aku tidak akan tidur lagi" Wajah Naruko sudah sama warnanya dengan makanan kesukaan sahabatnya yang berasal dari klan Uchiha, ia mulai panik dan akhirnya menyembunyikan wajahnya di boneka yang sedang ia peluk.

Kurama terkekeh pelan, ia tahu seberapa grogi wadahnya bila sudah menyangkut hal-hal seperti ini, terutama bila kekasihnya yang sudah mulai berulah.

Naruko terperanjat di saat ia merasakan kekasihnya kini menindih tubuhnya, membuat dirinya tidak bisa berkutik dan semakin panik, ia berjuang untuk melepaskan diri namun berat badan di tambah kekuatan Tobirama sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Naruko tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Le-lepaskan! A-ayolah! Jangan be-bercanda terus, ma-makanannya nanti dingin; a-aku belum sarapan" Naruko mulai kesulitan untuk berbicara dan menyusun kata-kata, bukan karena sesak nafas karena di tindih tapi karena ia mulai jadi semakin panik dan ia mulai jadi salah tingkah akibat dari Tobirama yang menahan kedua tangannya.

"Diam sebentar" Tobirama tidak menghiraukan apa yang baru saja kekasihnya katakan, ia membenamkan wajahnya di sela leher kekasihnya.

Naruko merinding seketika di saat ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat kekasihnya di lehernya dan bulu kuduknya naik semua, ia semakin memberontak di saat ia merasakan Tobirama membuka dua kancing piayamanya dan menarik sedikit pakaiannya hingga pundaknya terekspos.

Naruko bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan semakin kencang, ia berani bertaruh kalau kekasihnya bahkan bisa mendengar suara degup jantungnya.

Berbagai sekenario muncul di kepalanya dan semuanya berasal dari buku _Icha Icha_ karya ayah angkatnya, di saat seperti ini ia ingin menghajar gurunya yang menjadikan dirinya editor dari novel mesumnya dan memaksa dirinya membaca buku tersebut hingga ia jadi mengingat adegan-adegan yang terjadi di novel tersebut.

Bagai mana tidak, apa yang sekarang tengah terjadi kepada dirinya sangat mirip dengan salah satu adegan di novel tersebut di mana sang pemeran laki-laki sedang memerangkap sang pemeran perempuan dan mereka berakhir… Ya seperti itulah, namanya juga novel porno.

Naruko sudah mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak dan lalu—

"KYAA! SAKIIIIT!" Naruko berteriak sedikit tertahan di saat ia merasakan Tobirama menggigit pundaknya dengan sangat keras, ia tahu bahwa akan ada bekas gigitan di pundaknya. Naruko mulai memberontak dan setelah beberapa saat barulah Tobirama melepaskannya dan bangun dari posisinya yang tadi sedang menindih tubuhnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau menggigitku!" Naruko memegang tempat di mana kekasihnya menggigit dirinya dan bisa merasakan bekas gigitan yang terjiplak di kulitnya, wajahnya yang tadinya memerah karena malu berubah menjadi setengah malu dan setengah marah.

"Sedikit percobaan" Jawab Tobirama dengan enteng, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menyeringai melihat kekasihnya cemberut sambil menatap dirinya "Kau tahu rekan satu klan Uzumaki yang bernama Karin? Ia bisa mengobati seseorang dengan membiarkan orang tersebut menggigit dirinya"

Naruko membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua tangannya, ada perasaan frustasi mendengar jawaban kekasihnya sebelum ia kini membenamkan wajahnya ke boneka milik Kurama dan berteriak di boneka tersebut.

"…Memangnya kau kira aku ingin melakukan apa?"

Naruko langsung menjauh sejauh mungkin dari kekasihnya dan dalam waktu sekejap sudah berada di meja makan dan tengah memakan sarapan buatan Tobirama dengan sedikit terburu-buru, ia juga menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya agar rambutnya menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan kekasihnya.

' _Diam… pokoknya diam ah Kurama!_ " Naruko mendesis melihat Kurama memberikan dirinya tatapan usil dan menyeringai, ia tahu kalau Kurama bisa membaca pikirannya dan sudah siap mengganggunya mengenai imajinasinya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Naruko buru-buru membereskan meja makanannya dan berlari ke kamar mandi di saat ia merasakan Tobirama berjalan mendekat ke arahnya "Akuselesaimakan akumaumandidulu"

BLAM

Dan pintu kamar mandi di tutup dengan tidak halus.

Tobirama tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan Naruko, ia memang tidak pernah bosan melihat kelakuan unik sang gadis bersurai kuning.

Merasa bahwa Naruko tidak akan keluar dari kamar mandi dalam jangka waktu dekat, Tobirama memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil membaca koleksi buku yang di miliki oleh sang gadis bersurai kuning dan duduk di sofa.

Ia mengambil salah satu buku secara random dan mulai membacanya, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara Naruko yang sedang adu argumen dengan seseorang di kamar mandi, tentu saja orang tersebut adalah Kurama dan karena ia kesal ia jadi tidak sengaja berbicara secara langsung; membuat dirinya seperti sedang bicara sendiri.

Ia menunggu dengan sabar Naruko selesai mandi sambil membaca buku yang ia pegang, namum pikirannya sebenarnya sedang tidak berada di buku tersebut, matanya melirik segel yang ada di lengan kirinya.

Di dalam segel tersebut, ia menyimpan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna orange terang yang isinya sudah tiada.

Tobirama menyeringai dan tertawa pelan, sekarang tinggal menunggu sang gadis menyadari bahwa ia telah memasangkan isi kotak tersebut ke jari sang gadis.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH" Teriakan sang gadis bersurai kuning bisa terdengar dari arah kamar mandi dan suara seperti sesuatu terjatuh dengan tidak anggun.

Tobirama tertawa pelan mendengar sang gadis bersurai kuning terlihat sedang buru-buru di dalam kamar mandi dan suara benda-benda jatuh dari arah kamar mandi, tidak lama kemudian sang gadis keluar dalam keadaan rambut berantakan, pakaian tidak karuan, dan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"A-A-APA I-ITU—EH-INI MA-MAKSUD K-KU" Naruko sudah seperti orang gagap saking paniknya, ia menunjukkan cincin dengan berlian sebagai hiasannya yang melingkar di jarinya, manik biru cerahnya terlihat berkaca-kaca dan tidak fokus.

"Cincin lamaran" Jawab Tobirama dengan enteng, ia pura-pura cuek dan sibuk membaca buku yang ia pegang, ia bahkan tidak menatap Naruko secara langsung di saat menjawab.

"KA-KAPAN KA-KAU ME-MEMASANGNYA!" Naruko stress sendiri, otaknya yang tidak encer konslet mendadak di saat ia menyadari bahwa ada cincin yang melingkar di jarinya di saat ia sedang membuka baju untuk pergi mandi dan ia langsung buru-buru memakai pakaiannya kembali hingga ia terjatuh di kamar mandi karena saking paniknya.

"Tadi di saat aku menindih dirimu, aku menggigit lehermu agar kau tidak merasakan bahwa aku memasangkan cincin di tanganmu" Masih berpura-pura cuek, Tobirama membuka halaman selanjutnya buku yang ia pegang, ia bahkan memangkukan kepalanya ke sebelah tangannya.

"LA-LAMARANKAN SEHARUSNYA KAU BERTANYA TERLEBIH DAHULU, AKU MENERIMA ATAU TIDAK!" Naruko membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua tangannya, ia merasa wajahnya sangat panas sekali dan tubuhnya gemetaran tidak karuan, begitu banyak perasaan yang muncul dan menjadi campur aduk hingga ia tidak tahu ingin mengekspresikan yang mana dulu.

"…Kau tidak mau menjadi istriku?" Tobirama menutup buku yang tadi ia pegang dan meletakkannya di meja di depannya sebelum menarik Naruko hingga sang gadis duduk di pangkuannya sebelum memeluk dengan erat sang gadis, sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di wajahnya di saat ia menyadari bahwa Naruko sedang menangis.

Naruko sudah kehabisan kata-kata, ia tidak menjawab secara langsung pertanyaan Tobirama dan terus menangis sambil memeluk sang pemuda bersurai putih dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Aku anggap jawabanmu adalah kau mau" Tobirama memeluk dengan erat sang gadis dan membenamkan wajahnya di surai bak mas kekasihnya—sekarang calon istrinya.

* * *

" _Kau tidak mau mencari istri, Tobirama?" Haruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap bingung sahabatnya yang sedang berlatih melempar kunai di depannya, ia duduk bersila dan menonton dari jauh di sebuah batu di dekat sang pemuda bersurai putih._

"… _Pertanyaan random macam apa itu" Tobirama menghela nafas pendek sebelum melempar sebuah kunai yang mengenai tepat sasaran, ia hanya melirik temannya sebentar sebelum kembali memfokuskan diri untuk kembali latihan._

" _Yah… umurmu sudah cukup mapan untuk menikah kau tahu… bahkan aku sudah lebih dahulu menikah dari pada dirimu" Haruto cemberut, ia memangkukan kepalanya ke sebelah tangannya "Aku ingin menjadi pengirim pengantin laki-laki untukmu"_

"… _Alasan yang absurb" Tobirama menggeleng pelan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihannya dan mengambil handuk yang ada di sebelah Haruto untuk mengelap keringatnya._

" _Kau ini… kau punya banyak penggemar kau tahu, tapi kau malah menjadi workaholic dan tidak memperdulikan mereka" Haruto menghela nafas pasrah, ia akui bahwa temannya yang satu ini sangat menarik untuk standar perempuan, banyak sekali wanita yang jatuh hati kepada dirinya—bahkan dulu istrinya sempat menyukai dirinya sebelum berhenti karena menurut istrinya: ia terlalu dingin dan ia lebih menyukai laki-laki yang periang, makannya istrinya memilihnya._

" _Mana mungkin aku mau dengan seseorang yang hanya tertarik karena penampilanku" Tobirama memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, ia mengambil botol air yang di tawarkan oleh Haruto dan mulai meminumnya._

" _Hee… keren sekali" Haruto tertawa pelan "Kalau aku perempuan: aku pasti sudah jatuh cinta kepada dirimu, habis kau keren dan pintar sekali sih"_

 _Tobirama hampir tersedak minumannya dan berhenti minum sebentar dan melirik Haruto sebelum kembali meminum sampai habis air di dalam botol yang ia pegang dan meletakkannya kembali ke sebelah Haruto._

" _Eh? Kenapa kau mendadak terlihat marah? Akukan hanya bercanda—eh! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Tobirama! Heeeiii! Tunggu aku!" Haruto buru-buru merapihkan barang-barang yang Tobirama tinggalkan untuk ia bawa sebelum mengejar temannya yang tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan dirinya._

* * *

 _When Oblivious become Obvious_

 _Fin_

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **!Author Notes!**

Halo para pembaca sekalian! Sudah lama sekali saya tidak mengup-date fic ini! maafkan saya, saya kehabisan ide dan terkena writer block! Namun tenang saja, sekarang saya mendapat ide cukup banyak untuk melanjutkan cerita ini!

Bagi yang penasaran atau tidak mengerti: _Haruto_ adalah OC bikinan saya dan merupakan kakek moyang Naruko dan Minato, sebenarnya ia hanya untuk menjelaskan mengapa Tobirama bisa dekat dengan Minato di saat perang karena ia mengingatkan Tobirama dengan Haruto yang merupakan sahabat karibnya dulu.

Bisa di bilang bahwa Haruto adalah campuran dari Minato dan Naruto, Ia memiliki sifat _Happy-go-lucky_ milik Naruto dan otaknya encer seperti Minato.

Nama Haruto saya ambil dari kata Haru (Musim semi) karena itu adalah waktu di mana ia pertama kali bertemu Tobirama dan Tonya dari NaruTO dan MinaTo… iya, saya tidak pintar bikin nama… hahahahahhahaha *meringis*

Tadinya mau membuat chapter pernikahan Tobirama dan Naruko… tapi karena baru teringat harus di lamar dulu jadinya… begitulah…

Chapter selanjutnya adalah AU (Alternate Universe)! Special chapter untuk merayakan fanfic ini dapat 100 Review (telat sebenarnya).

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


End file.
